The Twists and Turns of Love
by Zaratan
Summary: Basically, it’s Ron and Kim, from prom night on! How they began their relationship, and the love that fostered! Prequel to Bonnie's Curse. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own a thing, Disney does. This story will be a prequel to Bonnie's Curse, but it is in no way necessary to read that first. Aside from one scene that I am planning, that you'll only really understand having read the story, this will stand completely on it's own.

Basically, it's Ron and Kim, from prom night on! How they began their relationship, and the love that fostered! Yeah, I know, corny, eh? What can I say, I figured I'd write a happy, flighty fic for a change, rather than action and angst and pain. Seriously, I'm not even going to torture a single character this time! I mean, you can believe me, I'll be good! I can do nice and happy. Seriously!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 1

No thoughts entered their heads as they stood on the dance floor. All thoughts of school, the food chain, Drakken and Eric, Bonnie, nothing could break this perfect moment.

Their kiss lasted through the end of the song, and on through the next. By now, most people could only figure that this had been so long in coming that they needed this moment together, and no one was going to begrudge them that.

When they finally separated, it was only by the barest of inches, as they looked into each other's eyes, seeing the love they held for each other held within. They began to dance again, not caring what the song was, only concerned that they were in each others arms, they're eyes locked on each other.

Monique stood by the snack table, keeping an eye out for Barkin as Rufus gorged himself on the food there. "It's about time, isn't it Rufus? I was beginning to think I'd have to tmimoh!"

Rufus stopped his snacking to look up at her curiously, but her eyes were on the dance floor, where his friends were dancing. He didn't understand what had taken them so long either. For him, it was simple. For humans, it never was. Rufus just shook his head as he looked up at them, smiled, and went back to snacking. If he hurried, he'd have time to finish off a couple plates before the big man chased him off again!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were still dancing when Ron felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Stoppable, Possible. Time for you to get out of here so the janitors can do their job!"

Ron glanced up to see Mr. Barkin glaring down at them. He looked down at the watch on the big man's wrist, and saw the time. He turned a pale white.

"Um… KP… I think your Dad is going to kill me!"

Kim just laughed. "Oh, Ron, it can't be that…"

Ron grabbed Mr. Barkin's wrist, showing her the time, and she paled as well.

It was 1:30 am!

Steve Barkin had to hide the grin on his face when he saw their expressions. "And for future reference, I'll allow today's act of PDA to slip by this time, but I'm keeping my own on the both of you. Any slips, and its detention!"

Kim just nodded, still slightly pale. "No problem Mr. Barkin. Come on Ron, we have to go now!

Steve finally allowed the smile to approach his face as he saw he drag Ron out of the gym and a very high speed. "It's about bloody time! These kids can be so stupid sometimes." After a few moments more, watching the teens flee, he turned his attention back to the janitorial staff, pushing them to work faster.

The two reached Ron's scooter quickly, hopping on. Kim had barely put her helmet on when Ron stopped, patting his pockets frantically. "Oh God, where's Rufus?" He reached into one, and found a piece of paper inside.

Hey Ron 

_You two are really out of it if I can slip this into your pocket without you noticing, should be good for a laugh when I see you guys tomorrow. I figured you'd want some alone time, so I took Rufus with me. Have fun you two!_

_Monique_

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, revving the engine and taking off, tearing down the streets, rockets in full gear as he raced to get her home. The trips took only a few moments, with the streets still empty, and Ron almost shot right by her house as he tried to break in time.

Kim hopped off, and Ron followed right behind, the sweat beading down his forehead as he contemplated what Kim's dad would do to him. Over two hours late for curfew, and he feared his first real night with Kim would be his last.

Kim stopped him half way up the walk, a look of concern on her face. "Maybe I should talk to my parents alone. You know, smooth things over?"

Ron was pale, but she could see the determination in his eyes. "No KP, it's my fault too. You shouldn't have to face this by yourself!"

She leaned in, kissing him, and he returned it, but they kept it brief. Kim turned, and reached for the doorknob, when she heard Ron make a sound behind her. She turned back to look at him, and saw a great deal of confusion on his face. She looked at him questioningly.

"Um… KP… I know your parents are used to the damage the twins dish out, but how'd they have time to fix all the damage to the front so quickly?"

Kim turned back and realized he was right. When they had left, the entire front door, and a good portion of the surrounding walls, had been leveled by the diablos. She reached out a hand to grip the doorknob, and was shocked when her hand passed right through it. Then she heard a voice.

"Kimmie-cub, just walk right through. Ronald, go home. We'll talk to you tomorrow!"

Ron's face just paled. "Yes Mr. Dr. P.!"

He leaned in to give Kim one last quick kiss.

"Now Ronald!"

He stopped just an inch away, and pulled back. "Goodnight KP."

"Goodnight Ron."

She watched him hop on his scooter and take off before she walked into the house. Both her parents were there, and her Dad did not look happy. She glanced back and saw why; the hologram was one-way. From inside, it was as if nothing was there. They had seen everything!

"Do you know what time it is? I was starting to get worried. You could have called!"

Kim just winced at that. "I'm really sorry Dad, but we were dancing and we got caught up in the moment and…"

"That's no excuse!"

The tiny chitter of little voices reached their ears as there was a pause.

"Oh, Kim's getting in serious trouble."

"This should be good!"

"JIM, TIM, BED, NOW!"

Andrea just placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Hon, maybe you should put the boys to bed while I talk to Kimmie."

"But Dear, I…"

She gave him a look that told him she would brook no argument, and with a sigh, he trudged up the stairs.

Andrea walked into the kitchen, and Kim followed a bit trepidatiously. She reached into the freezer, pulling out a quart of ice cream, grabbed two spoons from the drawer and sat down. She placed one spoon on Kim's side, popped the top on the ice cream, and began to dig in. Kim sat down, not quite sure what was going on. Andrea moved the ice cream closer to her daughter, who after picking up the spoon, decided she might as well. _If this is my last meal, I might as well enjoy it!_

"So, this being late with Ron is a one-time thing, correct?"

Kim had to swallow her ice cream quickly as she replied. "Oh, definitely. It's a one-time thing. We'll never be late again!"

"Good. Than I think I can settle things with your father, calm him down."

The look of shock on her face must have been evident.

Andrea just smiled. "I do think you should have called, to let us know you were going to be late, but I'm not mad. I do understand a thing or two you know."

Kim just looked up at her mom. Her reply was almost a whisper. "So, you're not mad?"

Andrea just laughed. "No, I'm not. I understand what it's like to be in love."

"But I'm not… it's not… is it that obvious?"

"Honey, it's been obvious for some time! I think everyone knew by now!"

"I didn't know!"

Andrea just smiled, scooping another spoonful of ice cream. "I think you were just scared, especially after the whole modulator issue. You two never really talked about that, just tried to move past it, and in the process your feelings as well."

They sat there silently for a minute, as Kim tried to process everything.

"I'm sure you want to get to bed, you must be exhausted. And I'm sure you'd like to spend time with Ron in the morning."

Kim just smiled as she stood up. Walking around the table, she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mom!"

Andrea just smiled as she watched her daughter head upstairs. It had been so long in coming, that she felt relieved that the moment was finally here. Now she only had to deal with James.

Placing the ice cream back in the freezer, she headed up to her room for what she knew would be a long conversation. She just felt glad she didn't have any procedures in the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron took his time heading home, enjoying the night. He hadn't wanted it to end. Just the memory of holding Kim in his arms gave him such a warm feeling, and when they had kissed, it had felt electric. His face fell briefly when he realized he would have to face Kim's dad in the morning, but he hoped Kim was right, that she could smooth things over. Otherwise, this would be probably the shortest relationship in history!

He saw a light on as he pulled into the driveway, and realized his parents were up, waiting for him. Now he knew he was in trouble. Looking on the bright side though, if his parents killed him, at least he wouldn't have to face Kim's dad in the morning!

He opened the door slightly, and saw his parents standing there, waiting for him. Taking a deep breath, he walked the rest of the way in.

"Ronald, you do know what time it is, don't you?"

"Yeah dad, I'm really sorry, but Kim and I got caught up and…"

"This was about the mission?"

Ron felt so tempted to tell them it was. If it was mission related, his parents wouldn't have a problem. He'd have to explain the tux, but that wouldn't be too hard.

He sighed as he realized that he couldn't do that.

"No, it wasn't mission related, it was… was… okmeandkimwenttothedanceandwelosttrackoftimeandnowe'redating!"

Ron took a deep breath after getting that out so quickly. He looked up at his parents expectantly.

"Did Kim's father talk with you yet?"

Ron looked reluctant. "No?"

"OK, then, we'll let him talk to you first!"

Ron thought he was going to pass out! "No, please, talk to me, punish me, please!"

"Oh, I think James has something much more appropriate in mind, don't you dear?"

His mom just nodded. "Oh, I fully agree. We'll let this drop till tomorrow. Goodnight dear!"

"Yes, Goodnight Ronald!"

Ron watched his parents walk up the stairs before his legs gave out on him. He was not looking forward to tomorrow!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – OK, so I tortured Ron a bit. It doesn't really count! After all, it's a prequel, we know he's fine, and Kim and him were happy. Besides, to me, its never about the end result, but the journey that takes you there!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews of my other stories;

Worker72 – Yeah, that letter definitely had to stand-alone. When I thought about writing that part, that's what inspired this prequel.

Campy – That one comes next, now that I've finished this chapter.

mattb3671 – Not sure about Brick, he'll definitely pull a cameo, but I'm still thinking that one out. As for her power boost coming back, it might. But like anything, it takes practice and patience, like working any muscle. Last time, she had "assistance" from Monkey Fist, but now that she knows the potential exists…

demon-sword – Oh, I knew that teaser was cruel. But the sequel will be soon, after I get this, and "Bonnie Zone" (does that title work?), and the one-shots out of my head.

RamaFan – Glad to hear it!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own a thing, Disney does. OK, two completely brand new stories have completely killed a couple of my ideas. Kpultimatefan's Wade scene in "Twin Romance" and campy's tree house scene in "Essential Ronness" were both ideas I had, and probably would have submitted them tomorrow, when I got to those chapters. I can nix the tree house, I can do that elsewhere, but I'm still doing the Wade scene. I will say right now, I am not copying. I had the idea first! He just got it out there before me! I will try to do it different though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 2

Daylight streamed in her window as Kim awoke, feeling better than she had in a long time. She had danced with Ron. She had KISSED Ron! She knew it, felt it, but still could barely believe it. As she lay there, she replayed the events of last night in her head and smiled.

When the phone beside her bed rang, she jumped for it. She was a little disappointed that it was Monique.

"Hey Monique."

"Hey yourself girl. You have to spill, and I mean right now!"

"Not much to tell. We kissed and we danced all night and then he kissed me again."

"Oh don't be playing me like that, you know what I mean. How was it?"

Kim blushed, as she tucked her knees up to her chest. "It was amazing! It felt so natural, which is strange because I thought it would be really awkweird, but it was great."

"Oh, I am so jelling right now. I'd suggest shopping and smoothies, but I'm guessing you are going to be busy today, huh? I bet he's already got something big planned!"

"I hope so, but Ron still has to talk to my dad. My mom said she would talk to him, but he was pretty upset when we didn't come in till after one in the morning."

The squeal on the other end of the line forced Kim to pull the phone back.

"Girl, you two were going at it that late! I knew I should have tried harder to get you two together!"

Kim smile faded at that. "Yeah. I feel pretty stupid for not doing this sooner. I mean, I guess I was just scared or something. Now I've waited so long, and we could have been at this point already, when if I had just told him that I loved him, then we…"

Anouther squeal caught her off guard, and Kim had to switch ears since her right one was now ringing.

"Girl, you're already using the L word? You have moved so far beyond crushing!"

"Well, I mean, it's not like I've told him, but I want to. Do you think we're going too fast?"

"Oh hell no! How long have you two known each other? But if you two start moving faster than that, you have got to let me know!"

"MONIQUE! We JUST started dating. I mean, that is moving way too fast!"

"I know, just settle down. I'm just pulling your chain. But seriously, everyone's just been waiting for this for the longest time. Everyone is behind you two! Well, except for Bonnie, but you know how she is."

"Yeah. Anyways, I have to get ready. Ron's supposed to be here in… oh no, ten minutes!"

"Then you better get going. And you make sure you call and give me all the details!"

"I will. Talk to you later!"

Kim hung up, the smile on her face refusing to go away. She rushed down the stairs in her pajamas and was on her way to the bathroom when she looked downstairs. What she saw surprised her. There were dozens of cameras and reporters standing on the lawn, and they looked a little bored. The fact that she could see them threw her off for a second before she remembered the hologram. She moved down a couple of steps, trying to figure out how many of them there were when she noticed her brothers, standing by the opening in the wall. They had very disturbing smiles on their faces.

She walked down a couple more steps. "What are you Tweebs doing?"

Tim held up a little remote control. It was Jim who answered.

"Smile for the cameras!"

Tim hit a button on the remote, and every reporter turned to look at her. Cameras flashed and reporters started asking questions. She could see a dozen TV crews point their cameras at her, and she knew what her brothers had done.

"TWEEBS!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron could hear the scream as he leapt into the back yard. He had seen the reporters from his house, and while not one of them would probably recognize him, he decided it would just be easier to use the back door.

He wasn't looking forward to the talk Kim's dad had planned. Drakken, Monkey Fist, even defusing a nuclear bomb, none of that compared to the fear that was feeling now as he knocked lightly on the back door. Normally, he would have walked right in, but today, it felt strange. When Kim's mom answered the door, he was relieved.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P.! Is um… Mr. Dr. P. here?"

She just smiled down at him. "Yes, he's waiting for you in the garage."

Ron paled. "The garage? With all the tools?"

"Yes dear, now hurry up, he's expecting you."

Ron swallowed, as he slowly made his way to the garage door. Opening it, all was dark. Closing his eyes, he stepped in, closing the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrea just shook her head. "What am I going to do with you James?"

She thought back on their conversation the night before.

"_But now Ronald is back in the boy category, and he has her breaking the rules, and…"_

_"James, settle down. I know darn well that you approve of Kimmie and Ron dating, considering that was all you could talk about last time before we found out it was modulator motivated. And as for breaking the rules, yes, they did. But I honestly believe it was an accident. You know what its like when you're young and in love. Kimmie has promised that it will never happen again, and I trust her."_

_"We can't just let it go though, there has to be something… I mean… can't I just scare him a little?"_

_"Fine, but only a little!"_

She just hoped he kept his promise of only a little. That man of hers could really go overboard sometimes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron squinted in the darkness, trying to make out anything that could be a light switch. Not finding anything, he turned back to the large space he knew was before him.

"Mr. Dr. P.?" Silence was his only answer, and he took a step into the room. "Sir, are you in here?"

The glare from the blowtorch lighting was almost blinding. It was pointed straight up, and in the light he could see Kim's dad, goggles covering his eyes, a frown etched on his features. Ron gulped from fear; it was like a half dozen horror movies he had seen.

"Hello Ronald. I'm glad you came. Now we can have our little talk!"

Ron gulped, wanting to desperately to run. "N-no problem. Glad we could have this talk."

James fought the urge to smile. This was going exactly as he planned.

"Now Ronald, you know how much I care about my Kimmie-cub, and I normally would have… handled things by now if it was anyone else. But I know you Ronald, and I understand that this was a mistake on your part. You know how I generally… handle situations such as this. That's why I'm willing to forgive this one time, provided it is the only time!"

"Oh yes Sir, definitely a one time thing. It will never happen again!"

James just smiled. "That's good to hear Ronald. With that in mind, you may continue to see my daughter. But if this happens again…" The torch flared brighter.

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir. It will never happen again!"

"Good. You may go now Ronald."

Ron spun quickly, not remembering that he had backed up, and smacked right into the wall. He fumbled his hands over the wall, and when he found the doorknob, he turned it quickly, and ran out of there as fast as he could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had just entered the kitchen when she saw Ron barrel into the room, panic set on his face.

"Ron, what happened?"

"Um… KP… can we get out of here please?"

She just nodded, and Ron grabbed her hand, practically dragging her behind him out the back door.

Andrea watched them run from the house, and she waited for her husband to come into the room. She didn't wait very long when she watched him walk in, laughing the entire time.

"James, what did you do to that poor boy?"

"We just talked, that's all. Nothing to be concerned about Andie."

She looked at him, a hard look on her face. "James?"

He cringed slightly, beginning to look sheepish. "And maybe I was holding a… lit blowtorch as we were talking."

"JAMES TIMOTHY POSSIBLE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, slow down! We're far enough from the house. What happened? Did you talk to my dad?"

Ron stopped long enough to catch his breath, hands on his knees, panting heavily. "Yeah… I talked to him."

"And, what happened?"

He looked up at her. "Well, we can still see each other. But I can honestly say I am now more afraid of your garage then I ever was of monkeys or spiders or anything else for that matter!"

Kim wanted to laugh at that, but she saw the serious expression on his face, and knew he was being serious. _What did my Dad do to him?_

Grabbing his arm, she pulled him up. "Come on. Let's do something to forget all that!" And with that, she dragged him down the street, a very specific destination in mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – God I love the tweebs. This is something my brothers would do. Of course, the tweebs are probably also recording off several stations for posterity as well.

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews, both here and in other stories;

Campy – Count on it. Bonnie will be her regular self, but still in character for my series. Most of the time, she'll just be a regular bitch, but there is one scene I'm planning, you can see a Bonnie premonition at work.

Seamus Dubh – Yeah, I remember my prom. That night just disappeared!

Robert Teague – When I get an idea, I just have to write it. And there are tons of possibilities!

MrDrP – Oh, I sleep. I get two hours a night, generally between 3 and 5 am. And yes, I thought the collusion was very funny.

Redemption Reviews

Kpultimatefan – Read it, it was on my story alert. And no, I wasn't going to end it like that. As I said, I got a tear killing Rufus, so I'm going to try and use him more here, as penance. Also, despite what I've put them through, I do believe in happy endings. Now that my evil phase is out of the way, my characters should be able to move on, and live their lives!

MrDrP – Glad you enjoyed. I was sad to see him go as well, but I had to do it.

Wanderer3 – Yeah, I liked the Buffy scene, it was the only thing I had planned from the start, no matter who survived. As for the Titans reference, what the hell else does a guy who shrinks, with no fighting skills, do to an 18 foot Monkey Fist?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own a thing, Disney does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 3

When they got to Bueno Nacho, Ron began to calm down, but he still wouldn't tell her what he and her dad had talked about. Instead, they just sat across from each other, an uncomfortable silence lingering between them, the only sound was Rufus munching happily on his nachos. It was Kim who finally broke the silence.

"Ron, something other than the talk with my dad is bothering you, isn't it?"

Ron just looked up, and she could see the troubled look on his face. "It's nothing KP."

Kim just took his hand in hers, smiling. "Come on Ron, you can tell me anything, you know that!"

"I know, but it's just going to sound really stupid." When he saw she wasn't going to give up, he sighed, resigned to the fact he would have to tell her. "It's just, I thought so much about this, you and me, especially after the moodulators, and now that it's happened, I'm not even sure if it's real. I mean, is this another modulator thing, or mind control, or even that your just rebounding, and I…"

Kim placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. She stood up, and moved to sit down beside him, Ron watching her the whole time. She kept one hand in his the whole time, and when she looked him back in the eyes, he thought he could see what she was feeling.

"Ron, this isn't any of those things. I've had the same feelings for a while now too, but I was too scared to say anything. If you hadn't said anything, I probably still would be denying to myself how I felt. I choose you!" And with that, she kissed him. It was just a light one at first, and when they broke, they looked into each other's eyes again.

Ron couldn't help but shake a little bit, relief flooding through him. He knew he was being stupid, but he couldn't help those nagging doubts that crept in. He smiled, that goofy grin that he knew Kim liked so much. "I think I might need just a little more convincing!"

Kim just laughed. "Oh really?"

They kissed again, their lips twined together. Neither heard the tell tale beep of the Kimmunicator.

"Hey guys, I was just…"

Wade's eyes went wide, but he was no where near as shocked as he was the last time. He instantly went into mission mode.

"Hold on guys, I'm scanning to see what's going on here. I'm not reading any energy signatures, so there are no devices. Body chemistry seems fine, though pulse and respiration are slightly elevated. Did Drakken hit you with any kind of ray beams?"

The two teens were looking at the young boy as scan after scan shot out from the device. They both realized at the same time that there was someone they had neglected to tell.

"Wade, its all right. There is nothing wrong."

"Kim, there is something wrong. You two are not displaying normal behavior here!"

Ron just laughed. "Wade, chill, it's all normal. KP and me just decided… you know… to start dating."

Wade just looked at them incredulously. "When did this happen?"

"Um… last night, just before we went back to the prom. Sorry we didn't tell you, I kinda figured you would have figured it out."

Kim just smiled. "Well, at least someone didn't think we'd be getting together for the past year." Ron and Wade just turned to look at her, confused expressions lit on their faces. "I was talking to Monique this morning, and apparently, the whole school had been figuring this would happen months ago. And then my mom said the same thing last night."

Wade just shook his head. "OK, this is going to take some getting used to, I guess. Anyways, the reason I called is because the press is really hitting the sight hard. Interview requests, talk shows, articles, that sort of thing."

"Yeah, I saw them parked on the front lawn. Can't we just do a standard press release, like we always do?"

"I tried that, they still want more. I've had to start screening the hits, just to make sure we don't miss a real trouble request."

"All right. I guess we'll have to give them something. Thanks Wade! Anything else?"

"Yeah, just wanted to check and see how that holographic wall was doing that I gave to your parents?"

"Oh, it's doing fine, at least until the Tweebs got a hold of it."

Wade just laughed. "Yeah, I saw that on the morning news. It's a good thing you're a morning person!"

"WADE!"

"Oops, gotta run!"

The screen went dark as Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator and Ron just laughed.

"It's not that funny, Ron!"

"Actually KP, I think it is!"

She gave him a playful swat, before tucking the Kimmunicator back in her pocket and standing up. "Come on. I guess we should take care of the press now, and get it out of the way."

Ron just smiled. "Good idea. That way, they don't interrupt what I have planned for us tonight!"

Kim's eyes lit up at that. "So you do have something planned. Tell me?"

"Nope, you'll have to find out when we get there."

"Aww… come on, just a little hint?"

"Nope. You're not breaking the Stoppable defenses on this one!"

"Pwease Ronnie?"

Ron quickly averted his gaze before Kim was able to unleash her most dreaded weapon, the puppy dog pout. He knew if he saw that, there would be no way he could resist telling her, and he had waited for this night for so long, he didn't want to spoil it now.

"Nope, not going to work, KP.

She kept it up for a full minute before she realized he wasn't going to crack. Taking his hand in hers, she relented "Fine, you win."

Ron just grinned at her. "I sure did, the minute I told you how I felt."

Kim just shook her head and laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Andy, I swear, all I did was scare the boy!"

Andrea stood with her arms crossed over her chest, not exactly looking very happy with her husband. "I saw him when he left here. Ron was terrified! You will apologize to him when they get back here, or you will find things to be very… quiet… for the next few weeks!"

His jaw dropped when he realized what she meant. There was only one answer he could give.

"All right, I'll apologize."

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you hon!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's what happened. Any questions?"

Kim and Ron stood at the front of her house, a small podium erected to make answering questions easier, reporters crowding in from all sides. Ron looked very uncomfortable, especially when Kim pulled him over to stand beside her, holding his hand, as she related the entire diablo incident to them.

A multitude of questions came poring at them, but it was one in the front that she wanted to answer.

"There are rumours that you and you're partner (she liked this person right off for not saying sidekick) have started a relationship. Is that true?"

Kim just smiled and looked over at Ron. He was looking at her expectantly, not really sure what she would say. With a quick move, she wrapped her free arm around his neck, and before he could react, pulled him in for a quick kiss. When they parted, he looked stunned.

"Booyah!"

The reporters just laughed at this, as Kim turned back to face them. "Yes, it is true. Now, we have to get ready for our date tonight, so any further questions, please direct them to Rufus."

Kim took Ron's arm, as he still seemed a little stunned, and walked through the hologram into the house. Rufus now stood on the podium, lowering the mike. When he was ready he just looked over at them. "Yes?"

The reporters just looked at each other, clearly quite confused, not sure how to react. One finally got up the courage, obviously from a tabloid. "What does synthodrone taste like?"

"Blechh. Next!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you did that!"

Kim just laughed as she held his hand. "I can't either. That was fun!"

Ron leaned in to kiss her, and they enjoyed themselves in that moment.

"Ronald, can I speak with you?"

Kim found herself on the floor as she watched Ron literally jump three feet into the air, coming down on the other side of the couch, ducking for cover. She looked over to see her father, standing there, a slightly worried look on his face. Her mom came rushing in when she heard Ron, and moved over to him.

"Ronald… I… just want to talk with you."

"Dad, don't you think you've scared him enough?"

"Kimmie-cub, I…"

"Don't Kimmie-cub me Dad, I've never seen Ron this scared before! I…"

"Kimmie." Kim paused when she heard her mother's voice behind her. "Your father just wants to talk to Ron. It will be fine."

Kim looked between her parents, seeing the look of concern on both their faces, and decided to trust her mom.

James's voice was full of regret when he spoke again. "Ronald, can we talk briefly?"

Ron was visibly shaking. "Umm… sure Mr. Dr. P."

"Come on Kimmie, let's leave these two alone."

"But mom, I…" She saw the look on her face, and decided to follow her mother out.

James watched them leave and then sat down on the couch. Ron sat on the far end, and seemed to be trying to keep as far away as possible. When he saw how Ron was acting, he instantly regretted everything he had done. He had wanted to scare him, not terrify him with his very presence. He almost felt sick at the thought that he could have done this to someone he thought of almost as a son.

"Ronald, I… wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I shouldn't have gone so far with things. I just wanted so much to protect Kimmie, and I should have known you would never do anything to hurt her, that you've been there protecting her as well. I'm sorry!"

"It… it's no big sir!"

"No, it is! I shouldn't have done that!" James turned to the young man. There was no longer the fear in his eyes that he had first seen there, and for that he was glad. "You've been like a son to us for so long, and I shouldn't have done that to you." He placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder, and was glad when the young man didn't flinch. "I'm just glad the two of you have realized your feelings for each other, for real this time."

Ron just smiled. "Thanks Mr. Dr. P."

James smiled as well. "Let's see how they're doing in the kitchen, shall we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He did what?"

"Your father is really sorry about it Kimmie. That's why he's apologizing to Ron right now. I don't think he expected it to be as bad as it did. Try not to be too mad with him."

Their conversation paused as they watched Ron and James enter the kitchen, his hand gently on Ron's shoulder.

"Is everything OK, Ron?"

Ron just smiled. "No big! But I should get going if I want to get everything ready for tonight!" The smile that lit Kim's face made all his concerns disappear. With a quick look to her father, who just nodded, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you tonight! Oh, and this definitely won't be casual!"

Kim could only stare after him as he took off, scooping up Rufus who had just come in. She sighed lightly, as her parents shared a knowing smile between them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I'll be alternating between this and "Life Changes", the Shego story (no longer a one-shot when I realized what fun I could have with it) for a little bit, so after this I'll be putting together a few chapters of that. Which mean, I'll probably be a couple days before updating this (for my regulars, that is a long time), and the sequel to "Redemption" will probably be a couple weeks, as I get all these story ideas out of my head. As it is, I already have story ideas for after that, which I can't pull off until then. I have months of work ahead of me here, but I'm loving it!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Charizardag – Glad you enjoyed. Nice to see a non-regular reviewing!

Campy – I've been scared to do Monique, she's the one person I don't have someone in my life to relate to, which makes her a challenge. Most of my characters, they are just modified versions of people I know. Like the Tweebs, I just think of my own two brothers. They're not twins, but they might as well have been. As for James, he definitely wasn't exactly on the good side of the women in the family.

MrDrP – You have to love the Tweebs, so much fun… provided you didn't live with your own set

Mobius97 and mattb3671 – And its so easy to picture, isn't it!

Redemption feedback

Worker72 – Oh, I agree. Being messed in the head definitely helps!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Big shout out to Revenant666, who gave me one of the most bon diggity personal reviews I have ever had!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 4

Kim couldn't believe how excited she was. She was going out with Ron! Granted, they went out all the time, but that was as friends. It was always casual, and just seemed so regular. But now, she was going OUT with Ron!

Monique had called within minutes of the press conference ending, and they had spent hours going over how she should wear her hair, what she would wear. She had never spent this much time getting prepared for a date in here life, not with Josh, not with Erik. She knew Ron would like whatever she wore, but she just couldn't decide.

She knew she was running out of time though. Ron had called, and said he was picking her up at six. That was half an hour away.

Andrea Possible stood on the stairs of her daughter's room, smiling as she saw her hustling about, checking different dresses, trying different shoes. She walked up a couple more steps.

"Kim, you should settle on a dress first, before your head explodes."

"I know, but I just can't decide whether I should go with the black one, or the red one?"

"Kimmie, it doesn't matter what you wear. Ron is going to love it!"

"I know Mom, but I just want this night to be perfect!"

Andrea placed her hands on Kim's shoulders, as much to stop her pacing as to look her daughter in the eye. "It will be! But you really should choose something now, because I think Ronald is going to work up the courage to knock any minute now."

Kim's eyes flew to the clock. "It's not six yet, why is he here early? Oh God, I'm not ready yet!"

Andrea just chuckled. "All right, don't panic. I'll help you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron continued pacing in front of the door, trying to work up the courage to knock, or go in as he usually did. He had been so eager, he had arrived early, but now that he was here, he felt almost panicked.

_It's a date! An actual date! Oh man, what if I screw this up? What would I do then?_

Ron continued pacing some more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything ready?"

"Target is aquired!"

"Hicka bicka boo?"

"Hoosha!"

"BOYS!"

Jim and Tim quickly wheeled from where they were standing to see their father standing behind them, hands on his hips.

Their response was synchronous! "Busted."

"Boys, there will be no soaking of Ronald before his and your sister's first date, is that understood?"

Both their faces dropped, eyes cast down, as they frowned. "Understood."

James just smiled. "Good, then you won't be need for these, will you?" He picked up the water balloons and walked out.

The twins sat there sulky, until a smile flashed on Tim's face.

"Dad didn't say anything about their second date!"

"Hoosha!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Here goes nothing!_

Ron rang the doorbell, and waited. He didn't wait long.

Andrea looked at the young man before her and smiled. Despite how nervous he appeared, he looked handsome in the black suit he had apparently rented. The blue tie was also a nice touch.

"Kimmie will be right down. And don't you look handsome tonight!"

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P!"

"I'm ready."

Ron looked up and his jaw dropped. Kim stood at the top of the stairs in an elegant black gown that had only one strap over the right shoulder. Her hair had been put up, which accented her slim neck, which was adorned with a beautiful gold chain. Ron swore he could see her glowing.

Kim's jaw almost dropped as well when she saw him. She had been expecting the blue tux he had worn last night, but in the black suit he was wearing, he looked almost like a completely different person. She took the stairs slowly, enjoying how Ron looked at her, and when she reached the bottom she took his hand in hers.

"Wow KP, I mean… WOW!"

Kim just giggled. "Glad you like it!"

Andrea rushed from the room, but quickly returned. "Oh, I just have to get a picture of the two of you together! Smile!"

The two stood together, Kim sliding her arm in Ron's and waited until the camera flashed. She turned back to Ron and just smiled.

"So where are we going?"

Ron just smiled at her. "That's a surprise!"

Andrea just watched as the two headed out the door. Ron had borrowed his parent's car for the evening, and he held the door open for Kim. Andrea just sighed as she felt arms wrap around her waist, and smiled as she looked up into the eyes of her husband.

"Don't they look so cute together?"

"They sure are." James just smiled as he watched them drive off together, but a frown slowly crept onto his features.

Andrea noticed something was off. "What's the matter, Hon?"

"I just realized I should probably have… the Talk… with Ronald."

Andrea just pulled away from him. "No Hon, no more talks with Ronald, especially that one! His parents have already talked to him about that, and I've talked to Kimmie."

"But Hon, I think I should…"

"JAMES!"

James just looked resigned as he closed the door, but a mischievous grin still remained. "Fine. But I wasn't going to use the blowtorch again… I was thinking pliers."

"NO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, do I HAVE to wear this blindfold?"

Ron just laughed. Yes, you do. At least until we get where we're going."

"And where exactly is that?"

"You'll see!"

Kim felt the car slow, and then stop. She heard his car door open, and then her own. Ron took a hold of her arm, and helped her out of the car, and slowly guided her. Already, she could smell the food, and it wasn't a familiar one at that. Now she was even more curious. They paused as she felt Ron open another door, and the aromas of the place assaulted her. Carefully, he undid the blindfold, and she found where she was.

"Ron, this is Chez Pierre's! This has got to be the most expensive place in town!"

Ron had that goofy grin on his face. "Nothing but the best for you KP!"

The maitre de seated them, and a waiter quickly brought out a bottle for them. Kim looked at it curiously as the waiter poured it for them, glancing over at Ron.

"Don't worry, it's just sparkling cider. Pierre doesn't like me that much."

Kim just carefully folded the napkin in her lap, and then leaned over to Ron. "How on earth did you get us in here? Don't they normally have a three-month waiting list just to get in here? There is no way you planned this that far in advance!"

Ron just smiled. "I just called in a favor. I helped Pierre out in the kitchen a few times in the last year, so when I called him up this morning, he was only happy to help. It also didn't hurt what we did last night either!"

Kim just smiled and shook her head. She lifted her glass to take a sip, but Ron stopped her.

"First, I think we should have a toast." Ron paused, lifting his own glass. "To best friends, and more!"

Kim's smile widened even further. "And more!"

Ron reached over to tap his glass to hers.

It didn't go quite as he had planned it.

Ron had put just a little too much effort into the tap, shattering her glass, and spilling her drink all over the table and her dress. Ron rose quickly, apologizing profusely, and began to dab first at the spill on the table, then on her dress. Kim was just stunned, and it took Ron a few seconds to realizing just where he had been dabbing. He turned a bright scarlet, almost matching Kim's hair, and began apologizing again.

Kim just laughed. "Ron, don't worry about it. It's clear cider, so it won't stain. I'll just go to the bathroom quickly!"

When Kim was out of sight, Ron's head hit the table. _Oh, this is so not going well!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of dinner proceeded much better, though they didn't talk much. Both seemed somewhat unsure about what they were doing, and Ron was almost glad that dinner was over.

They left quickly, and Ron took the lead. Leaving the car behind, the pair walked, hand in hand, the few blocks to the park. It was a bit cloudy, but the sun was still peeking through the clouds, and they just strolled. When they reached the lake, they sat. They had exchanged no words, and the silence was becoming maddening.

Kim looked up to the sky, and took a deep breath. "Ron, we need to talk."

Ron had a look of panic on his face. "I'm so sorry about the drink KP. I was just…"

Kim just placed a comforting hand on his leg. "Ron, don't worry about it. That wasn't what I was going to bring up. It's just… we haven't exactly been talking as much as we usually do."

Ron just winced. "Yeah, I noticed that too. I don't know, everything just feels so different now, you know?"

"Yeah, I've been feeling the same thing. It is different. But I don't want to lose what we already have because we're doing this. I want us to be able to talk, like we always do!"

Ron cast his eyes downward. "I want the same thing. It's just… I don't want to say the wrong thing. I'm afraid that if I do, it might ruin what we have. I don't want to do that!"

Kim placed a hand tenderly on his chin, raising his face up to look at her. "You could never say the wrong thing."

Ron gave her a mischievous grin. "Are you sure about that? I mean, I know I have the whole "do I look fat in this" question down, but I usually don't have much control over what I say most of the time!"

Kim just laughed. "Fine, there's nothing you could say wrong that we can't work through, together!"

Ron just smiled at that. "Good, cause I just have one thing to say. KP, I love you!"

Her hand lovingly stroked his cheek. Her heart was doing flips inside her chest, amazed that he had said those words to her. "I love you too Ron!"

His hand moved up to press against hers on his cheek, and they looked deep into each other's eyes. Slowly, their eyes closed, and they moved forward. Their lips met, and Kim couldn't believe she could be any happier then she was at that very moment, held tight in the arms of the man she loved. Time became immaterial as they held each other, locked in embrace along the lakeshore. Nothing could ruin their perfect moment.

Then the rain started to fall.

Ron raised his head when he began to feel the drops. "Aw man. I can't have just one night?"

Kim just smiled up at him. "Ron, it's all right."

Ron scanned the sky briefly and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Plus, it looks like the weather won't ruin my last surprise."

"Last surprise?"

Ron stood quickly, offering his hand to Kim, who took it gratefully. "Yup, just over this way!" He led her through the park, and Kim began to wonder where they were going, especially when they started heading through the woods. She was about to ask where they were going when she noticed a clearing just ahead. When she got there, the view almost took her breath away.

They stood upon a fairly large hill, somewhat surprised at just how high it was. Looking out, she could see the whole city laid out before them. Off in the distance, she could see the mountains. What caught her breath was the sunset. Despite the rain and clouds, that area of the sky was clear, and the rain only gave the setting sun an even more fiery glow as it sank below the horizon. Ron pulled her close, as they looked on.

"Oh Ron, it's beautiful! How did you find this spot?"

Ron just smiled at her. "Like I told you, I had this planned. I wanted to find something that could try and come close to how beautiful you are, and this was the best I could find!"

Kim looked at him, almost a little shocked. "And you were worried about saying the wrong thing?"

Ron looked a little sheepish. "Well, to be honest, I did kind of rehearse that most of the afternoon."

Kim just laughed and held him closer, the rain not bothering her in the slightest. "This was the perfect night!"

"Really? Cause I thought I blew it with the whole drink thing and…"

She placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "That was your cue to kiss me you know."

They're lips met again, as the pair were bathed in the red glow of the setting sun. They held each other like that well after the sun had sunk beneath the horizon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Andrea had been watching a movie when they heard the car pull up. Both fought down the urge to see what was going on, though James had a little help with her hand on his arm. They waited five minutes, and then ten, before finally Kim came through the "door". When they saw her, they were surprised. She was soaked through, her dress clinging to her. Her hair was a mess, and ran flat against her head and back. She also had the biggest smile on her face that they had ever seen.

Andrea was the first to speak. "Kimmie, how was your date?"

Kim just sighed, as she made her way up the stairs, pausing only to answer. "It was perfect Mom!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – You know, everyone does Kim and Ron's first date as this amazing, perfect thing, but that's not how real life works. There is rarely such a thing as a perfect moment, but if you are with someone that you love with all your heart, and you tell them that every day, then that is all the perfection one will ever need!

Geez, two weeks in a relationship, and look at me! I almost make myself sick!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Campy – Well, when someone that close to you becomes terrified at the sound of your voice, you kinda got to let up a bit! And yes, I'm trying to use the little guy as much as possible, considering what I did to him.

mattb3671 – God damn it, Nooni sees everything! I swear, it was just a one-time thing, I don't normally pick my nose! And don't worry, I don't leave people hanging for too long. After all, I had a good day yesterday, and got done more than I thought, so I thought I'd hop back here for a bit!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own a thing, Disney does. You know, I am very surprised at how quickly the hit counter is rising on this story! 6 days and over 1000 hits on just 4 chapters! I am very impressed!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 5

"Oh my God girl, that is so romantic!"

"I know! I took so long for me to get to sleep last night, I just kept thinking over everything we did. I didn't want the night to end!"

"I am so jelling right now! I so want someone who would do that for me!"

Kim and Monique had only been shopping for a couple hours, and all Kim could talk about was her night with Ron.

"So, when are you two going out again?"

Kim just smiled. "Oh, we're going to Beuno Nacho tonight, just to hang out."

"Beuno Nacho? No huge romantic gesture? No dancing or dinner or anything like that?"

"Monique, that's not who we are. Yes, it was great, but I wouldn't want to do that all the time, it would ruin how special it is! Just because we're dating now shouldn't mean we lose what we already have."

Monique just shook her head. "I guess you've got this thing all figured out."

"Not by a long shot!" Both teens laughed at that.

They turned back to the pants they were looking at when they heard an odd noise. Kim looked over at Monique, who just grinned. Her stomach had rumbled.

"Guess that's our cue to get something to eat!"

"Got that right girlfriend! I'm thinking pizza! You in?"

The two quickly left the store, but when they approached the food court Kim quickly saw someone she really didn't want to have to deal with.

Bonnie.

The brunette stood whispering quietly with her friend Tara, and the blond could be seen emphatically shaking her head. Bonnie whispered again, and Tara's face just took on a resigned expression. With that, Bonnie walked over to the two of them, a smirk on her face.

"Hey K, you gave your faithful little loser the day off? That's so sweet!"

Kim refused to look at her as she stood in line, waiting to get her food. "I really don't have time to deal with you today Bonnie!"

Bonnie grabbed Kim's arm, pulling her from the line. "Well make time! I was embarrassed at the prom on Friday, and that's your fault!"

Monique quickly moved beside Kim, glaring at the brunette. "You better step back before…"

Kim just raised a hand, cutting her friend off. "I got this, thanks Mon." She turned to face her rival, no longer in such a good mood. "My fault? As I recall, you were the one who embarrassed yourself, while trying to do the same to me. Don't blame me if your little plan backfired!"

Kim watched the expression on Bonnie's face, especially when Tara slinked up behind Bonnie, whispering in her ear. She was surprised to find the grin go wider, and Kim glanced back and forth between Bonnie and Tara. Finally, Bonnie just turned and began to walk away.

"We're so not done with this Kim, but I have things to do! Ta ta!"

Kim and Monique just stared after the two as they walked off. Monique just had a satisfied look on her face, but Kim was a bit confused. It wasn't like Bonnie to just give up like that, and she had looked almost happy about it.

"Come on girl, don't let her get to you. Besides, I'm hungry and we already lost our spot in line!"

Kim just shook her head slightly, before turning back to Monique. "Yeah, I guess you're right!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ronald, could you come down here?"

"Sure Dad, just a sec!"

Ron quickly closed the book, glad for any distraction to get his mind off schoolwork. He hopped down the stairs quickly, and paused when he saw his father sitting on the couch, serious face on.

"Come, sit with me a second."

Ron just nodded, a little wary about what was going on. As he seated himself, he noticed a few things on the table, and wariness grew into concern. He really hoped that he was wrong.

"What's up Dad?"

"I was speaking with Kim's father last night, and while I know we covered this some time ago, but he and I thought that this might be a good time to go over it again!"

_Oh God, it is…_

"I know you love Kimberly very much, and we do too!"

_And here I had just about blocked this from my memory!_

"We understand how you feel each other, and while normally you wouldn't this quickly in a relationship, we are just afraid that, since you've known each other as long as you have, that certain… impulses might take over."

_Oh God please, not the…_

"So, I thought we would start from the beginning!" He picked up a cucumber, and opened the box before him, pulling out a single small package. "Let's start with how to properly put on a condem!"

_SEX TALK!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear, I really do think Bonnie is just jealous!"

Kim just laughed. "Come on Monique, this is Bonnie we're talking about. I really doubt she has a thing for Ron!"

Monique just shook her head. "OK, maybe not for Ron, so much as you're relationship! After all, look at how often she dates someone and breaks up with them. It's been like six times with Brick already! I think she's jealous that you might have found that special someone, and she hasn't!"

Kim took a bite of her pizza slice and just nodded. "Maybe you're right, but that doesn't explain her behavior before Ron and me got together!"

"Girl, I keep telling you. Everyone expected it!"

A sound to their left distracted them, and Kim quickly rose to her feet. She watched as one poor guy, obviously on his lunch break, made a mad dash for the garbage can. Knocking the lid off quickly, the sounds he made quickly cost Kim her appetite. Glancing at his table, she could see why. She could see the green mold hidden under the cheese of his pizza slice. Quickly turning back to her table, she and Monique checked their slices, sighing afterwards.

_Good thing they were out of pepperoni when we got up there. That could have been nasty!_

The beep of the Kimmunicator caught her attention, and she quickly pulled it out.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"We have a break-in at the space center. It looks like Motor Ed is after one of the new experimental engines!" The boy paused, as if straining with something. "Kim, what's that noise?"

"Someone got a bad pizza slice. I'm just glad that's not me! Give Ron a call, have him pick me up at the front door."

"Gotcha Kim."

Kim tucked the Kimmunicator back into her pocket. "Sorry Monique, looks like we have to cut this short!"

Monique just smiled. "No problem girl. Just make sure you keep your head in the game, and not on Ron!"

Kim just laughed. "I really don't think that will be a problem, Mon! This is me we're talking about!"

Kim turned and ran for the exit. Monique just shook her head as she watched her friend go. "Yeah, I do know you. That's why I'm worried!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then the egg travels down the fallopian tube, where…"

_Oh please, someone kill me, or save me, or something! Please, before he gets to…_

"You know, your mother and I…"

_Oh God, why do you hate me so? What did I ever do wrong?_

The beep from the Kimmunicator forced them both to pause. Ron pulled the device out so quickly, Wade could have gotten whiplash.

"Wade, what's the sitch? Technology being stolen? Super villain on the loose? I'm on my way!"

"Whoa, whoa, settle down! Motor Ed is breaking into the space center, trying to steal a new engine design. You have to meet Kim at the front entrance to the mall to pick her up!"

"Thanks Wade, I'm on my way! Thank you so much!"

"Umm… sure Ron… no problem!"

Ron pocketed the Kimmunicator quickly, as he turned to his Dad, backing away quickly. "Sorry Dad, we'll have to continue this later, world to save and all that! Glad we had this talk, and… um… bye!"

Ron dashed through the door, hopped on his scooter, and took off before his father could even move. Gerald Stoppable just shook his head.

_At least he handled it better this time!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was surprised to find Ron waiting for her when she got out of the mall.

_Ron must have used the rockets to get here this fast! He's not usually this quick._

Kim put her helmet on, seating herself behind him on the bike, wrapping her arms around his waist. She noticed he looked a bit shaken.

"You have no idea how glad I am this came up!"

"Ron, what happened?"

Ron just revved the engine, not looking back. "Let's just say that if one more parent wants to "talk", I'm jumping out the nearest window!"

He pulled away before she had a chance to respond.

The ride was uneventful, even if at high speed. Kim just enjoyed the feel of holding Ron, hanging on tight. They had done this so many times in the past, but she had never enjoyed it as much as she was now. She was disappointed when they finally arrived, and she had to let go.

As she got off the bike, she pulled out the Kimmunicator, and saw Wade working furiously.

"Hey Wade, tell me you've got Ed on the security cameras?"

Wade just smiled. "Yup, and I don't think he's having a good time. I don't think he realized just how big the engine was. He's trying to load it onto a dolly now, so you should be able to just walk in on him!"

Kim looked up at Ron and smiled. "This is going to be easy compared to Friday!"

The two walked right in the front door. Kim slipped her hand into his, holding the Kimmunicator in the other. "So where is he?"

"He's in the testing lab, down the hall and to the right."

"Police on their way?"

"Yup, they'll be there in three minutes!"

"Thanks Wade. We'll give a call when we have him."

The pair smiled as the walked down the hall, expecting this to be a breeze. When they opened the door to the lab, they saw him, working desperately to get the engine onto the wheeled cart, using a number of chains to try and place it squarely.

"Alright Ed, time for you to go back to that comfy little cell!"

He whirled around, turning to face them, shock evident on his face. "Red! And blond dude! Seriously, how'd you find me?"

Ron just chuckled. "Dude, there are security cameras all over the place!"

He looked up, wincing when he saw them. "Well, there is no way you two are stopping me. Seriously!"

Ron reached into his pocket, pulling his little pink friend out. "Hey buddy, think you can lock down the doors?"

Rufus yawned briefly, looked around and nodded. Before Ed could react, he ran to the right side of the room, hitting a button quickly. The door slammed shut behind the two teens, and Ed began to worry.

"No way out now Ed. Are you going to come quietly?"

Ed glanced left and right, looking at the two as they split up on either side of him. The look of concern soon turned into a smile.

"You little dudes think you have me? More like I seriously have you!"

He pushed a button on the engine, and they heard it power up. Ron glanced quickly to Kim, noticing where the end of the engine was pointing.

"KP, look out!"

He watched her dive as a gush of flame shot from the back of the engine, enveloping the area where Ron had last seen her!

"KP!"

Motor Ed just laughed. "Flash friend super hero. Seriously!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – To my regular readers, hope you caught the little nod to my regular series in the food court. I kept it subtle, but obvious to anyone who knows what happens in my storyline. To you new readers (and there are quite a few, considering the hit count rate), glad you could join the show, but be sure to check the rest of my series, starting with Bonnie's Curse. Check my profile for the whole series order! After all, this is just the prequel!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

ajap2003, KR FOREVER – Always nice to see new reviewers, even if they are impatient!

MrDrP – Glad you liked it. I'm not yet done with my penance for offing the little guy, so we'll be seeing quite a bit more of him. And as for the evil, that will be in hiding for a little while, as I give everyone time to, well, recover. It will be back though! Think Story 4!

Campy – Oh come on, the "do I look fat" question! I had that sucker down when I was twelve, and I wasn't even dating at the time! You've got to figure, he's had a girl as his best friend all his life, he'd have that question down pat!

Mobius97 – Yeah, that's the main reason I decided to do something I usually hate; write a prequel. Especially when I get to the third part of the main story. I thought it would be best to show how they got to that point, rather than just the assumptions.

mattb3671 – You can tell Nooni that I just took a shower, and I don't… _sniff, sniff_… OK, maybe a bath isn't such a bad idea. And yes, you get them to be quite… active, but I'm holding off on that with them for just a little bit.

Kpultimatefan – Thanks again for the always kind words. And yes, in a world where magic exists and teens get called by the government to handle problems, I enjoy adding a little realism, at least in the characters themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own a thing, Disney does. You know how hard it is to leave a cliffhanger in a prequel? Everyone already know what's going to happen! Hopefully it at least has an effect on some of the new people to my story! The really good thing about this prequel though is how it's generated interest in my other stories as well. Bonnie's Curse has gotten an extra 200 hits since yesterday morning!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 6

"Oh man, that was sweet! So deserves an air guitar!" Motor Ed's fingers flared in the air, the sounds coming from his lips tinged with joy. Ron heard none of it, staring where Kim had once been, before the fire of the engine had been unleashed.

Tears threatened to pour, but he restrained them. Ron turned to Ed, all emotion gone from his face. Ed had destroyed the one person who had meant the most to him, the person he loved! His hands clenched into fists, and he moved towards his opponent. He knew what he was going to do!

Ed's gyrations ceased just in time to see Ron advancing on him. The look in the young man's eyes frightened him.

"Hey little dude, seriously, hold up a second!" Ed grabbed a large wrench off the table, never taking his Ron. "Seriously, don't come any closer! I didn't think that would kill her, Red usually gets away! Seriously blond dude, settle down!"

"Dude, seriously, I'll settle you down! Permanently!" Ron's words dripped with venom when he responded, forcing Ed to take a step back!

When Ron was close enough, he swung the wrench, aiming for Ron's head. Ron just ducked. Ed swung again, aiming lower, and Ron grabbed his wrist. Ed cried out in pain, as Ron gave the wrist a twist, and the large man dropped the wrench, where it clattered to the floor. Ron brought his fist up quickly, driving into the larger man's solar plexus, driving the air from his lungs. Ed fell to the floor, gasping. He looked up into Ron's eyes, and felt fear. There was no compassion there.

"You're never going to do that to anyone ever again!" Ron raised his fist, prepared to strike.

"Ron?"

The voice was muffled, and Ron didn't really hear it the first time. When it came again, he turned.

"Ron, can you help me get this thing off me? It's heavier than it looks!"

Ron ran to the source of the voice, and froze when he saw Kim's hand sticking out from the pile of metal.

"Ron, anytime today would be good."

Ron snapped out of it, and helped her shift the metal sheets on top of her. When she was free, Ron pulled her to him, hugging her close.

"Oh God KP, I thought I'd lost you!"

Kim just smiled at him. "No big! I saw the blast shielding here, and dove for cover. It just fell on me, made it tough to get out. Where's Motor Ed? Did he get away?"

Ron let her go, and she saw Ed kneeling on the floor, a look of panic on his face. Kim walked over, Ron right behind her, and was surprised when the bigger man cringed.

"Dude, she's all right. Seriously man, no more!"

Kim just looked over at Ron, surprise evident. "Ron, you took down Ed yourself?"

Ron just looked sheepish. "Well, I thought he had killed you, so I kinda went a little nuts. I guess I went a little overboard."

Kim looked back and forth between the two. "Don't worry about it Ron, nobody got hurt." She looked down at Ed, who couldn't keep his eyes off Ron. "Are you going to come quietly?"

Ed just nodded. "Just keep the little dude away from me. Seriously!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim watched as Ed was put in the back of the squad car, and driven away, before turning back to Ron. He was slumped on the sidewalk, looking forlorn. She sat down beside him, placing a hand compassionately on his shoulder.

"Ron, it's OK. You stopped the bad guy, everything's fine!"

Ron just shook his head. "KP, when I thought you were… I seriously wanted to hurt him!"

"Seriously?" Kim tried to make it sound like a joke, but it didn't have the desired effect.

"Kim, it's not funny. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to pay!"

Kim pulled him close, holding him. "Ron, it's all right. I'm fine, he's fine, and you're going to be fine too!" She pulled back slightly, kissing his lips lightly. "Come on, let's hit Beuno Nacho. I'm sure Rufus must be starving. I know I am! Ed interrupted my lunch with Monique."

Rufus poked his head out, looking up at Ron, trying to give his version of the puppy dog pout.

Ron smiled lightly at that. "I guess I'm buying, since I'm now the boyfriend?"

Kim just laughed. "Well, I never was one for total chivalry. Besides, we're partners. You got dinner last night, so it's only fair I get lunch today."

Ron just smirked at that, standing up. "Sure, leave me with the big bill!"

She shook her head, laughing, as she stood up as well. "Considering what you normally eat, you're the one who's getting off cheap here!" She pulled him into another hug, before letting go. "Now, let's get out of here!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beuno Nacho did in fact cheer Ron up, as the two fed each other nachos, sharing cheese covered kisses when they spilled any. The sight was so disturbing, Rufus had a difficult time eating. Not that he didn't finish, he just had to avoid looking up while he was eating.

"Oh, I just knew you two would be here! And you're already doing the cutesy food stuff. That is so wbc!"

Monique slid into the booth across from them as both teens separated slightly, a bit embarrassed at being caught.

"Hey Mon, what are you doing here?"

Monique took a bite from her burrito before responding. "Just wanted to get a feel for the whole new Kim/Ron dynamic. That, and let you guys know what's going on?"

"What's going on?" Ron looked thoroughly confused.

Monique just smiled. "Glad you asked! Three quarters of the school are right behind you two, namely, most of the jocks, geeks, freaks, and most of the cheerleaders. Some dissension from the smaller groups, but that's mostly grumbling about Ron moving up the food chain in a huge way!"

Ron almost choked as he was taking a sip at that point, and Kim patted him on the back. "What? I've moved up the food chain?"

"Oh, in a big way! The Diablo incident helped, but coming to prom with Kim was the kicker!"

Kim just flushed. "Monique, I already told you. The whole food chain nonsense doesn't matter. That's the whole reason me and Ron didn't get together earlier, for which I feel thoroughly stupid about."

Ron frowned, squeezing her hand. "KP, don't do that! You weren't stupid, you were just… blinded."

Monique just took another bite. "I know it doesn't matter to you, but it will matter to others. Just thought I'd warn you. Both of you!"

Now Kim was the one that was confused. "Why do we need to be warned?"

"Girl, there are going to be lots of girls thinking Ron is the new thing right now. I heard about a couple that might just be making a play."

Now it was Kim's turn to choke. "What? I thought you just said the school was behind us?"

"Most are, but a few aren't. That's why the warning. And as for you Ron, you hurt my girl here, I will beat you down. You got me?"

Ron just gestured emphatically. "I would never do that to KP! You know that!"

"I just don't want you getting too big-headed here, with a few girls throwing looks your way!

Ron just scoffed. "Oh, like I would do that!"

Monique just cocked her head to the side, looking at him. "So we aren't going to see Millionaire Ron, or Haircut Ron, or anything like that?"

"OK, OK, maybe I have gone overboard on a few things, but I would never do that to KP. I love her too much!"

Monique smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear." She turned her attention back to Kim. "You'll never guess who won the betting pool on you two."

"Betting pool?"

"Yup, even had a pot of a couple hundred in it, that's how many took part. Try to guess."

"Tara?"

"Nope."

"Marcella?"

"Nope."

Kim began to get frustrated. "Monique, just tell me!"

Monique grinned. "Bonnie!"

"Bonnie won? She actually bet on us getting together?"

Monique just had to laugh. "Yup, when she claimed her money yesterday, she said, and I quote, I figured she'd start dating that loser sooner or later, end quote!"

Kim just laughed. "At least that's the Bonnie we know. I was starting to worry when we ran into her today. That must have been what the smile was about, she must have bought a new pair of boots or something thanks to us."

"I thought so too, after I talked to Hope. Anyways, that's everything I've been able to dig up in the last few hours. Thought I'd give the two of you the heads up before school tomorrow!"

Ron just shook his head, snickering. "If that's a few hours work, maybe we should line you up with Wade to help out on our missions or something. While Wade's telling us the mission, you could give us Shego's shoe size, or her weakness for chocolate, or something!"

Monique gave him a playful slap. "Don't be getting cheeky on me, I'm providing a valuable service here. Anyways, I should get going, so you two can get back to your food. As much as I love you guys, there is no way I'm sticking around for that much kissy face!"

Kim just laughed. "Oh come on, we're not that bad!"

All three turned to look at Rufus, who was making sounds very similar to what Kim and Monique had heard at lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just starting to get dark when Ron walked Kim up to her front door. It was now obvious that there had been some work done on the entrance at this point, and the hologram had been removed, which suited Ron much better, as there would be no one spying on them.

"I'll see you tomorrow KP!"

"Ron, can we talk for a sec?"

Ron saw the concern on her face, and held her hand tightly. "Sure KP, you know we can talk about anything."

Kim shifted uncertainly, before looking up at him. "Ron, about what Monique said. You're not going to get big headed about moving up the food chain, are you? I mean, if some girl starts…"

Ron leaned in, silencing her with a kiss. When he pulled back, he saw her eyes were closed, and heard her sigh lightly. "KP, I would never do that to you. Yes, I might get a little big heady, but I would never hurt you." He leaned in closer again, whispering now. "Besides, now that I have the most beautiful woman in the school as my girlfriend, what more could I want?"

Kim smiled at that. "I love you!"

Ron cupped her chin in his hand, and she melted into the contact. "I love you too!"

They kissed again, with much more passion. Kim never wanted it to end.

The sudden burst of freezing cold water, striking both of them, woke them from their reverie instantly!

Ron looked around, trying to find the source, and noticed a couple pieces of colourful, wet rubber lying on the ground. He looked up to tell Kim, but the look on her face, as she stared up at the lit window above them, told him she knew who was responsible. Her hands clenched in anger, and Ron had to grab her to restrain her from scaling up to get them.

"TWEEBS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Special shout out to crzyangelchic, who has been emailing me non-stop about Bonnie's Curse, and I couldn't be happier! Also, in the 12 hours between my last update and this, I got 300 more hits to the story. Damn, I should have done this one first I guess!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

mattb3671 – Yeah, I love Motor Ed, mainly because he is the most realistic villain on the entire show. He's just a gear head who steals things and builds things. I have friends just like him! Plus, I laugh every time I see him, he's funny. Seriously!

Kpultimatefan – Well, he is a father, trying to protect his only daughter. I remember quite a few dad's just like that back in high school, when I came to pick up their daughters. Hell, I'll probably be that way if I have a daughter! It's that whole, "I used to be a teenage boy, and I know how they think, and if they think they can get away with that with my daughter…". He may trust Ron, but not completely right now!

Charizardag – Thanks for the review, but I'm not a huge fan of crossovers, no offense. And it's good to see at least some people felt that this was a good cliffie!

Campy – Oh geez, I thought that that question was one of those age-old ones. Are you telling me that guys actually suffered with that one before? Oh, that so would not have been pretty!

Seamus Dubh – Yup, and that's going to be the only reference (I guess the bet counts as one as well) to the rest of the series. By the time I'm done, this story should flow seamlessly in Bonnie's Curse, and anyone reading in order should be surprised at what Bonnie can do. As for the sex talk, I just thought back to the talk I had with my dad (the things I do for you people, I actually remembered that… shudder…)!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own a thing, Disney does. I figured I better update soon, this is the first time I haven't had a story on the first page of stories in a very long time! I'd just like to say, the response to this story has been amazing! Considering this was nothing more than a half thought up whim of mine, I'm impressed!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 7

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P! Is Kim ready to go?"

Andrea just smiled at the young man, standing on the front step. "I've told you Ron, you don't have to knock. You can come right on in like you have for the last ten years!"

Ron just grinned sheepishly. "I know. It's just, since me and KP are dating now, it just… I don't know… feels different, you know?"

"I know. But not everything has to change. Now, have you had breakfast yet?"

Ron just smiled. "Well, I had a little something at home, but you know I could never turn down breakfast with the Possibles!"

Andrea just smiled as she led Ron in. James looked up briefly from his paper, giving Ron a look the teen couldn't quite determine, before turning back to what he was reading. The twins sat there, smiles on their faces, for which Ron was greatly worried about. Before he could say anything to them, Kim rushed quickly into the room, pausing only when she saw Ron.

The two teens looked at each other, sharing awkward smiles, looking each other in the eye. Kim looked away first, a grin on her face, as she turned to her mother. "Anything quick to eat? We really should get going!"

Andrea just frowned, handing a plate to Ron. "But you two have plenty of time. You really should get a decent breakfast into you, it is the most important meal of the day!"

Ron had taken a moment to dig into his food, so when he responded, his mouth was full of egg. "Ya KP, wat's the rush?"

Kim rolled her eyes, and leaned in to whisper to him. When she finished, his eyes lit up, and he quickly swallowed. "Umm… yeah… just give me a sec!" Ron began to shovel the food as quickly into his mouth as he could, no longer even chewing.

The twins took that moment to strike!

"Hey Ron, have you …"

"…seen our sister naked yet?"

This had an immediate effect! Ron began instantly choking, while Andrea patted him on the back. Kim's jaw just dropped to the floor, going completely red in the face. James on the other hand, his newspaper hit the table so fast, the plates bounced. His eyes glared into the twins, and then looked over at Ron. Ron, fear on his face even as he was choking, kept shaking his head.

"Mr. Dr… cough… P! I swear, I haven't!"

James just stood up, turning his glare back to the twins. "I know Ronald, I trust what you've told me, and it's not you I'm angry with. Tim, Jim, I have had enough of these antics. As of this point, they will stop. Am I understood?"

The twins just nodded, eyes cast downward.

"Good, then you will apologize right now to Ronald and Kimmie!"

"Aww… but Dad…" The look he gave them told the two that he would brook no argument on this. They looked apologetically up at both Kim and Ron. "We're sorry."

Kim could only glare at the two of them, but Ron just laughed, now that he was able to catch a breath. "No big guys, I'm not mad. Just don't do that again when I have my mouth full. It's not healthy you know. But I will tell you something." He leaned in whispering in both their ears. Their faces instantly crinkled in looks of disgust.

"Oh, gross!"

"That's sick!"

The two ran off, not looking back, as Ron just chuckled. Three pairs of eyes just looked at him, questioningly.

"I just told them what kissing was like. They're eleven, so that still grosses them out, at least for now!"

Andrea smiled while James just tried to ignore the comment, sitting back down to read his paper. Kim grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. "And on that note, we REALLY should get going Ron."

Ron allowed himself to be dragged, smiled back at Kim's parents. "Later Drs P! Thanks for breakfast!"

The two were out the door before the realization hit James about what had just been said. He lowered the paper, looking at his wife. "Wait, what did Kimmie mean by "on that note"?"

Andrea just leaned down, kissing her husband gently. "Honey, you know what she meant. They're young and in love!"

James just sighed, finally putting the paper down. "I know, but she's my little Kimmie-cub. I just can't think of her doing that sort of thing. And I trust Ronald, but I… I just…"

"I know, but our Kimmie is growing up. She's almost seventeen now! You knew this day would come sometime."

"I know, but why did it have to happen so fast! Soon she'll be off to college, and she'll have her own life, and we'll never see our Kimmie-cub! And with Ronald… it's like she doesn't need us anymore… doesn't need me to watch out for her…"

Andrea held her husband, leaning her head to his. "She'll always need us, she just won't need us as much. It's part of growing up!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron? Kim? Ron-man, hello?"

Felix could only smile, despite how worried he was getting about the time. He had spent the last ten minutes waiting for them to break it up. Then he began to get impatient. Most of the students could only stare at the pair as they walked past into the school, and they hadn't noticed a thing. He had tried calling to them, even tapping them on the shoulder, but nothing had gotten their attention.

"See Monique, they are completely unresponsive, can't hear a word that we're saying."

Monique just shook her head as she watched her two friends. "They are seriously trying to make up for lost time here, aren't they?"

Felix just grinned as he looked up at her. "I don't know, I just always figured they were just dating without realizing it! Remember that weekend Ron spent hanging with me?"

"That's nothing! You should have seen our girl here jelling on that Yori friend of his! Never did get the whole story on that, other than Kim saying she went home."

Felix looked up at her curiously. "He never told me anything about a Yori?"

Monique just shook her head. "He never told Kim about the girl either, which is all kinds of strange right there!" Monique glanced briefly at her watch, before turning back to Felix. "All right man, you know what you have to do!"

A pair of cyber-robotic arms slid from their hidden compartments, moving to either side of the oblivious couple. When they were finally in position, the arms reached out, grabbing both teens by the back of their shirts, lifting them off the ground in opposite directions. Both instantly began to struggle until they realized where they were and who was doing it. Kim's face went completely scarlet, and even Ron began to blush.

"Um… hey Felix, Monique… any chance you can put us down now?"

Felix just laughed. "You two aren't going to start again, are you? We have six minutes before class!"

"Yeah man, we'll be good. I promise!"

A good portion of the student body was watching them as the two were slowly lowered to the ground. Ron could hear Kim muttering, her face covered by her hands as she refused to look around. When Felix let them go, Ron stepped forward. He reached up, taking her hands in his, slowly lowering them from her face. He smiled at her, as she shyly lifted her eyes to meet his.

"C'mon KP, it's no big. So we got a little caught up, the entire school stood around watching us, and we had to be physically separated. Nothing to be embarrassed about!"

Kim shook her head, unable to hold in the laugh as she saw the goofy grin on his face. "Don't worry, it's a good embarrassment. I just can't believe we were so clueless that we had to be separated."

"And girl, you do realize we only have like three minutes until we are officially late?"

Kim whirled to look over at her friend, shock now replacing embarrassment. "Are you serious?"

"You know it girl!"

The four rushed through the open doors, trying to get through the halls as quickly as possible. Being a Monday, there were a considerable number of stragglers in the halls, but as the bell rang, they managed to clear the doorway. Barkin, standing there with his arms crossed, did not entirely look happy.

"Thank you for gracing us with your esteemed presences this morning. I assume you are here ready to learn?"

The four teens just nodded silently as they took their seats. Barkin immediately began his lecture, as everyone groaned and turned to the assigned page.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monique finally saw the opening she had been waiting for, as Barkin turned his backs to them to write on the board. She leaned in to Kim, who was busy scribbling notes down. "Girl, you two have really blown right past the starting gate, haven't you!"

Kim looked up briefly to make sure Barkin was preoccupied. "Yeah, I know. I mean, we already know each other so well that we've just, I don't know, moved right past the start of the relationship. I mean, I've already done more with Ron than I have with any other guy I've ever dated."

Monique just smirked. "Yeah, I could see that! I'm just worried you guys might be going a little too fast, before you're ready for it. I'm all in favour of you two, but maybe talk to Ron about slowing it down a bit. You guys have only been hooked up for a few days, you have plenty of time to make up for the time you lost!"

Kim just frowned. "Yeah, it does feel that way a bit. It's just… I love him so much, you know! Maybe I should talk to Ron about this, see how he feels about all this."

"That's probably a good idea, Kim. No sense rushing what you know will happen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat there watching Kim talk to Monique, a slight frown on his face. Felix could see it when he looked up. Making sure Barkin wasn't paying attention, he nudged Ron gently. His friend just leaned closer, not taking his eyes off Kim.

"Ron, what's the problem? I thought everything was going great between you two?"

Ron glanced over, before turning back to Kim. "It is, it's going great. But I'm worried about Kim. While I love what we've been doing, this isn't her. It's like she trying to make things up to me… like she's feeling guilty about not seeing it before. We haven't exactly talked much either. I mean, except for a brief talk on our date and after the mission, we haven't really talked about what we're doing or how we're feeling or anything like we used to. We used to talk for hours at a time, but now it seems like we haven't done that in ages."

Felix placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Then there is only one thing to do, man! Talk to her at lunch, and find out about everything, how she feels and all that. It's the only thing you can do, really."

"I know, I know, but now that we're dating, I really don't want to say the wrong thing and ruin what we have. Kim said not to worry about that, but I can't help how I feel. I know how I can get sometimes!" Ron sighed, lowering his head to look down. "I knew dating would complicate things. I'll talk to Kim at lunch."

"Sounds like a plan!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Does anyone know if any birthdays have ever been established for Ron and Kim? I've seen all but the first episode with Motor Ed, and I can't recall a time it was ever mentioned. I'd just like to know for the sake of the story.

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

KR FOREVER – Yeah, the Tweebs are always fun. As for Bonnie, won't likely see too much more of her here in this story, but she has a leading role in most of my other stories in the series.

Campy – I still don't feel like I'm doing her quite right. It's just… she feels a little off… like I am close but not quite there.

Kpultimatefan – Oh, I explained that a bit in Bonnie's Curse. She knew the crowd wasn't completely behind the two, so she basically used reverse psychology, insulting Kim and Ron, which caused wide spread support. As for the bet, she made a couple hundred bucks after embarrassing herself. I'd say that's a fair trade!

MrDrP – Damn, if any evil villain cruel enough knew that a simple sex talk could stop Ron Stoppable, the world would be doomed! Oh, and man, you just gave me an amazing idea without even meaning to! I think I'll leave that as a surprise!

Seamus Dubh – Well, when I did that, I was thinking back to his talk with Sensei in Bonnie's Curse. After all, he was very afraid of what he would do to Monkey Fist, and just thoughts aren't enough. There had to be some time when he had actually felt those feelings, something that would scare him like that. I thought this would be a good time to do that. And thank you for the sympathy, I should be able to avoid therapy this time.

Revenant666 – Yeah, I guess I do pump out the chapters pretty damn fast. Glad you're enjoying, and this is probably the first pre-emptive review I've ever had!

Mobius97 – Yeah, you're right, especially since Bonnie's Curse was the only idea I had at the time, and it was my way of getting back into writing. Just the way that this story is getting hits and reviews though. I mean, I went to bed after posting chapter 6, and by the time I woke up, it had been read by 120 people already! It's got a wider audience, and it's drawing people to my other stories, for which I am glad!

mattb3671 – All right, I made Nooni happy!

Hamlets-pirate – That's so great to hear. Hope you enjoy them!

the Desert Fox – Yeah, I preferred the blowtorch myself!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own a thing, Disney does. I apologize for not updating sooner, but I picked up a second job, as well as personal stuff, and that really cuts into the writing time. I haven't died, or fallen off the planet, but I just won't be typing at my usual break-neck pace. For that I apologize, and it drives me nuts as well, since I really want to get back to the main story as well. I am very eager to get to stories 4 and 6, I have great ideas for them (BWAHAHA)!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 8

As Kim walked into the lunchroom, she saw Ron sitting at their usual table. She had been a bit worried whenever she saw him, like he wanted to talk to her. That was fine with her, she wanted to talk to him as well, but Ron didn't often get that kind of expression on his face, and it concerned her just a bit. As she got closer, she saw him picking at his food, staring at it almost absently. Not even bothering to grab something for herself, she sat down across from him. He looked almost startled when he looked up and saw her there.

"Ron, you OK?"

He sighed quietly. "Yeah, KP, I just… I need to talk to you about something."

Kim folded her hands in front of her. "It's not…"

"No, no, nothing bad, at least I don't think it's bad. It's just… ok… umm…"

"It's ok Ron, you can tell me anything!"

He smiled, looking up into her eyes. "OK, it's like this. I really like what we're doing. I mean, first off, I'm a guy, so I'm definitely digging the kissing and stuff, but… we aren't talking like we used to, and I think that… you kinda… you're kinda doing this because you think we need to make up for lost time. I mean, if I'm wrong, just tell me, but I want things to go back to like it was when we were friends!"

Kim's face instantly fell. "You just want to be friends?"

Ron's mouth went wide as he realized what he had just said. "Oh God no… well yes, I still want us to be friends, but I still want to go out with you and be your boyfriend. It's just… I want us to be able to hang out and talk and all that like we used to do when we were just friends. You know, just try to maybe take things a bit slower? I mean, just like your Mom told me this morning, just because we're dating now it doesn't mean we have to change everything that made us cool with each other!"

Kim smiled at that. "I'd like that!"

Ron let out the deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding, glad that he had been able to get that out of the way. "I'm so glad you're cool with that!"

"Yeah, I was going to talk to you too about that. And I think I was trying to rush things, like you said. I mean, I know you don't blame me for being blind, but I think I still felt a little guilty about that."

"Kim…"

"I know, I know, I shouldn't feel guilty. But when I think over all the signs that were there… I mean, I can't believe I was so blind about how I felt about you!"

Ron just smiled, taking her hand in his, giving it a quick squeeze. "I think we were both a little blind. I mean, until the whole moodulator issue, I hadn't even really thought about it either."

The two sat silently, sharing small smiles as the commotion of the cafeteria raged around them. Ron slowly ran his thumb over the top of her hand, giving her small goose bumps from the intimate contact they were sharing in such a public place. Their brief reverie was shattered by a very audible burp, and both of them looked down to see Rufus, lying back on Ron's now empty plate, a content smile on his face. Kim giggled.

Ron just shook his head at his little buddy, and looked up at Kim once more. "Anyways, there was something I wanted to suggest. If it doesn't work, we can always try something else, but I just thought this might solve some of the issues, and I did spend a bit of time working on it, so…

"Ron, it's alright, just tell me your idea!"

"Well, I was thinking, how about we designate Fridays and Saturdays as our "date nights", and the rest of the week as "friend nights", where we do everything we've always done. You know, like talk and hang out, just like we always do, without putting any kind of, you know, pressures on ourselves."

Kim blinked, and her smile blossomed. "Ron, that's a great idea! How did you come up with something like that?"

Ron looked away, looking a little sheepish. "Well… I kinda… I got it from an episode of Agony County. You know, when Danny and Charity got together and they had that whole blow-up, and they had to find some way to sort things out. Well, I know we didn't exactly blow up, but I thought the idea sounded good."

Kim just laughed. "Only you could associate real life with some TV show and somehow make the idea sound good. I do like the idea though!"

"And I'm not against the idea of a kiss here and there during friend time either. I just think we should save the main stuff for a proper date."

Kim just shook her head. "We'll see. I'm really liking this idea of just friends for the rest of the week though. We might just have to adhere to it strongly."

Ron face fell, and his lips began moving without a sound coming forth. "I… I didn't… I mean…"

Kim laughed again, moving her other hand to take his in both of hers. "I'm kidding Ron, I'm just teasing you. You know, like we always do?"

Ron just laughed a little uncertainly, using his free hand to point a finger at her. "Ahah… Good one KP. You got me!"

Kim stood, releasing his hand, a bright smile on her face. "Now, I'm going to go get us some lunch, since Rufus ate all yours while we were talking. I'll be right back!"

Ron watched her walk to the line, a slight sashay in her hips. Ron just sighed. _How on Earth did I get to be so lucky?_

Ron hardly noticed when Felix rolled up beside him. "Hey Ron-man, you get a chance to talk to Kim?"

Ron had a bit of a dreamy look on his face. "Oh yeah, everything's great."

Felix just smiled. "So she went for the idea?"

"Yeah, she did."

"So you two will be doing the mattress mambo in front of the whole school this afternoon?"

"Yeah, we'll… WHAT?"

Felix just started laughing, and was really glad he was always sitting. The look on Ron's face was beyond priceless, and would have had him on the floor. "I'm sorry man, but you were so out of it, I just thought I'd snap you out of it before Kim got back."

"Haha, very funny. Everyone seems to be a comedian the last few days!"

"So, we still good for Tuesday night, zombie bashing fun time?"

Ron's face fell. "Oh geez, I completely forgot. I am so sorry man! I'll have to check with KP, but I…"

"Check with me on what?"

Ron quickly turned to see Kim sit back down, sliding a tray over to him. "Well, last week, me and Felix made plans to get together, do a little video gameage tomorrow, and I just wanted to see if…"

Kim quickly waved a hand in the air. "Sounds good. Have fun!"

Ron just looked stunned. "You… you're not mad or anything?"

Kim just smiled. "Of course not. We can't spend every minute together. Besides, Monique has been bugging me to hang out with her, so she could get all the intel. You know her."

Ron just smiled, looking into her eyes. "You are the greatest!"

Kim pointed her fork at him, a mock serious tone in her voice. "And don't you forget it Ron Stoppable!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was feeling great! The talk had went well, and they knew where they stood. During lunch, they had been able to be themselves, just talking and laughing without all the dating awkwardness that had been bugging him since the dance. If they could still hang as friends, it would make the whole dating thing a lot easier, make things more comfortable, and hopefully, more meaningful. His good mood almost disappeared when he got to the changeroom.

Gym, that most dreaded of classes. But that wasn't the biggest issue. When Ron opened the door, about twenty pairs of eyes all turned to look at him, almost boring into him. Little grins lit their faces, and Ron very much wished he could be anywhere else right now.

Brick was the first one to move. Already changed, as was most of the football team behind him, he walked up to Ron. "Man, you and Kim are the talk of the school. We gotta know, how'd your weekend go?"

Ron could see the grins widen on the guys behind Brick, and felt a little uncomfortable. "It went good. We went out, dinner, walk, stomped a bad guy. No big!"

"Oh come on Stoppable, you know what I mean. When we were coming in, you and Possible were going at it pretty heavy. You can't tell me nothing happened?"

Ron crossed his arms over his chest, trying to find some way out of this situation. "I really don't think…"

Brick placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Oh come on. Even if you didn't go all the way, please tell me you got a little second base action. Possible may not be stacked, but she definitely has really perky…"

Brick's hand was knocked off Ron's shoulder so fast that the big man didn't even see it happen. Ron had a real look of anger in his face now, all discomfort forgotten. Hands clenched at his sides, he just looked up, and Brick backed up a step.

Ron's reply was through clenched teeth, anger evident in each word. "I am telling you just this once. I don't want to hear you talking about KP like that. Do you understand?"

Brick raised his hands, backing up another step. "Hey, no problem, just joking around. We're all behind you on this man, I was just giving you a hard time!"

Ron expression softened, not used to hearing something like that come from one of the jocks. Usually, it was all teasing or a few punches. Hell, if he had normally tried standing up like that, it was an invitation for a beating. Watching Brick back up, the other guys nodding in agreement, Ron was just stunned. "Well, I'm sorry I snapped man. I just…"

Brick just shook his head. "No big, as you say. Come on guys!"

As the members of the football team passed him, they each shared encouraging words and patted him on the back, though a couple times, the comments was almost bordering on bad territory again. He was still a bit stunned that they hadn't even tried beating him up a bit. Monique must have been right about him moving up the food chain a bit. Didn't make it feel any less weird though, especially since there was really no outside force that had done it this time. He had just been himself. Every other time, it had been a massive jump, like the haircut, or the money. How do you react when it was just yourself that made the jump?

Ron quickly realized it was getting close to class time, and rushed for his locker to get changed. He was a little surprised when he rounded the corner and saw Josh Mankey sitting there getting changed as well. It wasn't that he had anything against the guy, he just… rubbed him the wrong way at times. _And I'm still not so sure, Mankey is awfully close to Monkey to be entirely comfortable!_

Josh just smiled as he saw Ron approaching. "Hey Ron, I was hoping to catch you."

"What's up Mon… ahh… Josh"

"I just wanted to say how happy I am that you two finally got together. Though, to be honest, I figured it would have happened sooner."

Ron just sat down and started changing. "Yeah, well… we were both a little on the blind side when it came to how we felt. Though, after the modulator thing…"

Josh just smiled. "Yeah, I caught part of that. From what Tara told me, it really freaked Bonnie out. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that you that I'm glad you two are getting your shot. I could just tell, when I was going out with Kim, that she wasn't always there. That's why we broke up, though I don't think Kim realized that her feelings for you were the real reason. Oh, and one more thing. Don't listen to what anyone says, especially the Neanderthals. You and Kim do whatever you want to do! It's not some race or anything like that. You guys will have plenty of time for that other stuff. Don't rush it, or you could ruin what you two have, and that would just suck."

Ron just nodded his head, a little stunned. He and Josh had never really gotten along, and to hear him talking like this to him… it was a bit of a surprise. Ron shook himself out of his minor daze. "Thanks man!"

Josh just smiled. "No problem. Now, we better get out there before Barkin has a fit!"

Ron just smiled as he headed for the change room doors. _This is really going to be different, isn't it? Might take a little getting used to. Though, so far, I think I really like it!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I hope people will be a little patient, since I'm going to updating Life Changes first. I figure two weeks is long enough to let people stew about Shego's fate, with a gun pointed at her head, especially since I'm not leaving this at a major climax point. Don't worry, I have some time on Sunday, so that will be the latest before I manage to update this again.

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

mattb3671 – Ouch, I can just imagine. That would have a very high acidic level, burn like hell. As for the smuff, it won't be nearly as strong here as it will be in Recovery, but I'd like to think that you've been my inspiration in that area. Now if I only have the guts to push the boundaries the way you have!

Campy – I think so, which is pretty cool coming from the master of smuff!

MrDrP – Yeah, I liked the breakfast scene as well, and hoped I got James' feelings to come across well.

GargoyleSama and Matri – Thanks for the info, that works perfectly for me. If Kim's is not established, I'm just going to make her a Leo!

Kpultimatefan – I don't think they went too far, though I did hit my brothers when they used that line when I brought my girlfriend home for dinner one time!

the Desert Fox – Well, first off, I am a huge fan of the Ron/Bon goodness, but it just wouldn't work in this storyline. But I do have an itch for something like that… Also, 10 minutes is not believable? I don't think I've had a serious relationship where I haven't blown that mark right out of the water!

Worker72 – Oh, I never forgot, even mentioned it in Bonnie's Curse, but do you honestly think that Ron was going to tell Kim's Dad, who is still adjusting, that he has seen his daughter naked? That's just asking for a beat down!

Momike and Pandora77 – Thanks for the kind words! It's always nice to hear from someone new!

Hamlets-pirate – Well, it's technically only their first day back, and they haven't had a chance for any PDA, but you never know.

demon-sword – Glad you're enjoying, and it's good to see you back. Haven't heard from you in awhile!

I'd also like to thank campy, Matri, mattb3671, kpultimatefan, MrDrP, chao-hellsing, Revenant666 for reviewing Moving On, a story of the (pretty much) lamest characters in the entire KP universe. I was most shocked to hear that some even appreciated the characters a bit, and felt sympathy for them, and that was something I just never thought I would be able to do. Probably still be my least read story, but at least it worked.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Quick shout out to PopWar, and his story "Strange Love". Follows a similar story vein to my first story "Bonnie's Curse", and is really in-depth with the emotional subtext. Also, it was inspired by my story, which is just so damn cool. He took it in a slightly different way than I did, but it's off to a good start. I recommend checking it out! Also, I apologize for not getting this out sooner, but no one seems to understand what "day off" is supposed to indicate, so I didn't get the multi-chappie day I was expecting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 9

Kim and Monique were enjoying themselves as they wallowed in the multitude of sales going on at the mall. Kim already had a bag of clothes she had purchased while Monique had three times the volume accumulated. Still, they pressed onward, looking through store after store, trying to find everything they could want.

Monique looked up, and instantly recognized the half-dreamy look on Kim's face as she held up a pink flowered shirt, obviously way too small for her. "You know Kim, I really don't think that's going to fit you, unless you have decided to stop breathing."

Kim snapped out of it quickly, looking up at Monique. "No, I'm not… I was just remembering. I was wearing a shirt just like this when Ron got home from Camp Wannaweep years ago. I was so happy to see him, I just grabbed him into this huge hug. Even though he was still in that girls have cooties phase, I remember he hugged me back, and we must have been like that for like ten minutes, just holding onto each other, happy to see each other. I had missed him so much."

Monique just smiled. "So you two are good then? Everything worked out?"

Kim grinned. "Yes, we're good. Actually, Ron had this great idea where we designate Fridays and Saturdays as date nights, and spend the rest of the week doing the friends thing. It's working good so far. We actually talked last night on the phone, just like we always do. There was no tension, no awkwardness… It was great!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Felix sat there, completely transfixed by the flashing images on the TV screen, hands frantically working their controllers, working feverishly to try and top the other in their fight against the undead.

"So, you and Kim talk?"

"Yup!"

"Everything good?"

"Yup!"

The two resumed playing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, if Friday night is a date night, what's Ron planning on doing for you?"

"I'm going to go over to his place. His parents are going out for the night, and he's going to cook me dinner, and then we're going to watch a movie together. It's going to be so romantic!"

Monique grinned as well. "I remember what Ron's cooking is like. Girl, I am so jelling right now. No man has ever made me dinner before."

"I know, I'm really looking forward to it. Ron won't tell me what he's making though, he wants it to be a surprise, which just gets me even more excited. I just can't wait for Friday to come around."

"And what about Saturday? Anything planned for that?"

"Well, Ron said I should decide what we do that day, but I'm not sure what I want to do. I was thinking I would like to return the favour, you know, cook dinner for him."

Monique's eyes widened slightly. "Girl, you do like this boy, don't you?"

Kim slapped her lightly on the arm, indignation rife on her face. "Monique! I'll have you know I have become a much better cook in the last little while!"

"So that wasn't the fire department that pulled up a couple weeks ago, responding to an "incident" in the Home Ec room?"

Kim shrugged, turning back to the clothes she was sorting through. "It was just a little grease fire. So not the drama!"

Monique paused, thinking for a moment. "Wait, weren't you guys working on pastas? I didn't think there was much grease involved with that?"

Kim hunched a little bit, refusing to meet her friend's eyes. "Well… there was some grease… somewhere…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're next date?"

Ron didn't look away from the screen. "I'm making dinner."

"Any idea what?"

"Probably chicken."

"Cool. Pizza?"

"Sounds badical! Make sure there's mushrooms."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A brief pause followed, as Monique's head and shoulders disappeared into one of the clothing racks. When she emerged, Kim giggled, noticing the shirt that had managed to cling to the back of her friend's head. Monique quickly reached up, pulling it off, laughing a bit herself.

"So, Monique… I never got a chance to ask you. What was going on with you and Brick? I heard today that you guys hit it off at the dance? What's going on?"

Monique just shrugged. "Not much. We danced a bit, which freaked Bonnie out to no end, and the big lug can be sweet, but there was no spark. Don't think I've said two words to the guy since the dance."

Kim just frowned. "That's too bad. You know, we really need to find you a guy, someone sweet and caring. Someone who gives you that spark."

Monique just chuckled. "Well, don't think I haven't been looking, girl. There just aren't that many good ones out there. We can't all be lucky to land someone as great as you have."

Kim seemed to perk up, and Monique's face took on a questioning look. "Monique, I was just thinking. You remember Felix, right? I think he may be perfect for you!"

"Felix? I don't know… maybe… I mean, we talked yesterday and he seemed nice. Do you even think he'd be interested though?"

"I think he might be interested. If we worked it out, would you give him a try? We could even do a double date sometime… maybe even this Saturday, so you guys can get acquainted!"

Monique looked both thoughtful and concerned at the same time, as she took a moment to consider everything. "I don't know. It could be fun, but what if things don't work out. I mean, he's Ron's friend and I'm your friend, and it might make things weird if we all got together to hang out."

"Please, give it some thought. You might like him."

Monique quickly closed her eyes, hearing the slight change in the tone of her voice. "You're not doing that puppy dog pout, are you?"

"Never!"

Monique slowly opened one eye, and caught the full effect of Kim's look directly. Instantly, she felt her resolve melting, and swore silently to herself. "Fine, I'll consider it. I mean, he does seem like a good guy."

Kim just jumped for joy, holding onto Monique's shoulders. "Seriously, you won't regret this! I'll find out from Ron tonight if he thinks Felix might be interested!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Felix paused the game briefly when the pizza arrived, but quickly resumed, taking bites between the action.

"So, Ron-man… is Monique single?"

"I think so."

"Think she'd be interested?"

"Maybe."

"Cool."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, this was so great, just hanging out and shopping. I'm so glad we decided to do this!"

Monique just grinned, looking at her friend. "Me too. But seriously, you think me and Felix might work?"

"I think it's worth a shot! Besides, if you double with me and Ron, things might not be so weird. I'll talk to Ron, and I'll let you know tomorrow!"

"Sounds good." Monique paused briefly, fumbling with the keys to her car. "You sure you don't want a ride home?"

"I'm sure. It's a nice night. I just want to walk home, enjoy it. Besides, I only have the one bag, unlike you."

Monique smiled as she laid her five bags into the trunk of her small car. "Yeah, well, twenty five percent off is just too good to pass up! Ttyl!"

"Later, Mon!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, that is so unfair. My guy just wouldn't so what I wanted him to!"

"Ron-man, you have to stop blaming the controller. We switched twice and they were working fine for me."

"Yeah, well, I still think there was something wrong with it. Anyways, I should get going. I was going to call Kim tonight."

"Later, man!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you really think Felix would be interested?" Kim was lying back in her bed, phone to her ear, already dressed for bed. She and Ron had been talking for an hour already, and she really didn't want the conversation to end.

"KP, I already said he would. He actually asked me tonight if she was single, so obviously he's interested."

"And the double date idea for Saturday?"

"It sounds like fun. Now, can I please get some sleep KP? I need to get my usual ten hours of sleep, or I won't be able to spread my usual dose of Ron-shine around the school!"

Kim actually giggled a bit at that. "Just make sure you keep most of that Ron-shine for me!" Kim paused, looking briefly at the picture of her and Ron on her nightstand. "Ron… I love you!"

"I love you too Kim, and I always will! Night."

"Goodnight."

Kim turned the phone off, and lay back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. So much had changed in just a few days. Eric being a synthodrone, created by Drakken to keep her busy, Ron telling her how he felt, the prom, the kiss, their first date… telling Ron that she loved him and he telling her that he loved her. Kim couldn't believe just how happy she could be, not until he had said those three little words to her. Even though they had said that to each other several times since then, she still felt that skip of her heart, the speed up of her pulse, the sheer joy that just hearing those words brought to her. As Kim closed her eyes, she looked forward to the new day ahead, and the next time she would hear those three little words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – This was pretty short, but I hit that point there at the end, and it just seemed a great spot to leave off. Don't worry folks, I have a day off today, and I'm feeling multi-chappie. I have already told everyone I know that I am not to be disturbed today, that I wanted some quiet time, and I aim to take advantage of it! I'm cutting over to Life Changes for a chapter, but I promise another one here later tonight!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Campy – Yeah, I thought all of that was pretty vital, though a little on the dull side, just all the talking. But I had to establish things, and that was the best way to do it. I'm going to add a bit more "action" to the story shortly, and it will help to det things up regarding the future of the storyline, besides just the past of it.

mattb3671 – Don't worry. While I won't be pushing the smuff too much here, you can look forward to Recovery, coming soon, which will feature smuff aplenty!

Pwnmasterpaladin – As you have seen, Life Changes has been updated, so no need to beg further. Just glad you enjoy both so much!

MrDrP – Hey, this is still Ron. How much actual dating experience has he got. TV is his only source, but in this case it worked. Might not always… As for Aviarius, no need to fear. He will never grace another of my stories, but with what I had to do to Hego and Mego, he was the only logical choice. He's now retired from villainy, currently operating a pet store that deals exclusively with birds, and has no thoughts of returning to his evil ways. Now just put the clown down… easy now… we don't want that thing going off now!

Kpultimatefan – The Josh talk was just to prove I have nothing against the guy, despite barely seeing a mention in my stories so far. Besides, I thought the whole "drifted apart" needed to be said out loud as to why.

the Desert Fox – Yes, there was the guy on the basketball team, but I prefer her dating Mankey. And as for Ron and Bonnie… well, I am a fan of that pairing, but it does seem, with the way my series is going, that that kind of match-up would be impossible to pull off. Right? I mean, even if I wanted to do something like that, it couldn't happen for… oh… a few more stories at least. That is, if I wanted to…

Hamlets-pirate – Well, this is Ron, and he does get prone to big-headiness. We'll just have to see how he handles it.

Worker72 – Yeah, I never could really figure that one. I mean, they were "molecularly" bonded, meaning they really shouldn't have been able to do that.

ANIME FAN ANGUS – Glad you're enjoying!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own a thing, Disney does. You know, it's interesting just switching gears like this, going from a Drakken/Shego/Barkin tale of sex and violence and drama to writing a Kim/Ron light-hearted love story. "Chicken Kimberly" was mentioned in another story, and to them I owe props, I just can't remember who used it in a story. Just didn't want to step on anyone's toes. When I find out who, I'll make sure they get their proper thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 10

"So he still hasn't asked her yet?"

"Hey, give the guy a break. He hasn't exactly dated much and he's nervous!"

Kim and Ron were slowly walking home, hand in hand. It had been a long week of classes, and both were very glad that Friday had arrived. Both were very eager to resume the dating portion of their new relationship, and Ron had had a permanent, almost goofy grin on his face the entire day. Kim wasn't much better, but was able to hide it from everyone but Monique… and Ron.

"What's he so nervous about? He knows she's going to say yes, all he had to do was ask."

"You know it's not that simple. Remember how much trouble I had telling you how I felt? How you felt? Heck, remember when we first started high school and you saw Josh for the first time?"

"OK, OK, you've made your point. I just want to see them happy, you know. I think they'd look cute together."

Ron just grimaced at that. "OK, you are so not telling them that when we get them together. It sounds so… parental. I know I'm definitely not ready to jump out of the gate with teenagers, and I doubt they'd appreciate it either."

Kim just grinned, a coy half-grin, as she looked over at Ron. "So you'd rather start out with infants and go from there?"

The look of panic that crossed his face almost made her laugh right there. "Wha… wh… no… I mean… oh look, your house. See you tonight!"

Ron tried to run, but Kim quickly grabbed him by the arm. "Ron, hold on a sec!" Ron slowly turned around, the look of panic still evident on his face. "I'm sorry, that was a bad joke… a really bad joke. I was just kidding! I am so not even thinking about that right now. I just wanted to scare you."

Ron's smile was definitely a nervous one. "Ya got me good KP, but do you really think we need to keep playing the "let's bug Ron" game? Seems like I've been getting freaked out on a daily basis, what with your parents and my parents and everyone at school…"

Kim gave his hand a quick squeeze, moving a little closer to him. "I get you, no more scaring my most perfect boyfriend who is cooking me a great dinner tonight!"

Ron seemed to relax a bit more, and moved closer to her. "Nothing's too good for the most perfect girlfriend in the whole wide world. See you tonight at seven?"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

The pair leaned in, and their lips met for only the briefest of moments, moments that seemed to stretch into eternity for the two of them, as they stood in front of Kim's house, the light breeze playfully mingling their hair together as they drew each other tight. When they parted, Ron felt a brief pang of loss, having to break up their moment so quickly.

Ron moaned lightly as he stepped back a bit. "Now I really can't wait for tonight!"

"Mmm… neither can I!"

Neither moved to separate further, content to just hold onto each other, staring into each others eyes, love and compassion evident in their expressions. Finally, it was Kim who started to pull away first.

"I better get in there and get ready, otherwise we'll be standing out here all night."

Ron just smiled and his eyes lit up. "You know, right now, that doesn't sound so bad."

Kim just laughed. "Yeah, but then I'd miss out on this dinner you've been promising me all week, and that is something I really don't want to miss!"

Ron laughed as well, giving her hand one more squeeze before letting go. "Then I better get on it then, shouldn't I. Until tonight m'lady!"

Kim couldn't stop smiling as she watched him walk down the street. When he was well out of sight, she opened the door to her house and stepped in, lost in her daydreams. She almost bumped right into her mother, who was standing right inside the door, a big grin lighting up her face.

"So everything is going good between you and Ron?"

Kim, looking a little sheepish, just sighed. "Yeah, everything is going great now!"

Andrea stepped back, allowing her daughter to close the door. "I heard he's cooking you dinner tonight. Will his parents be home?"

Now Kim looked a little flustered. "Well… no… they're not going to be. I mean, Ron's parents are going to a conference in Upperton and they won't be back until late."

Now it was Andrea's turn to frown a bit. "Kimmie, I think we need to talk."

Kim face took on a similar look of panic that had graced Ron's face only minutes before. She quickly looked around, trying to see if her father or the twins were around, anything to avoid looking at her mother. Andrea just smiled, and moved to sit on the couch, waiting for Kim to come to her. Kim continued to glance around as she slowly made her way to the couch herself, definitely looking very uncomfortable.

"Kim, I understand what you're feeling right now, and it's perfectly natural. And I understand just how much Ron means to you. And if you think you're… ready… for that, only you can decide when the time is right. If you feel that you are ready for that, I trust your judgement. You are a smart, responsible young woman, and it's up to you to decide, not anyone else."

Kim, hands fiddling in her lap, looked up briefly at her mother. "So you wouldn't be mad if me and Ron…"

Andrea just sighed as she looked at her daughter. "No, I wouldn't. But you also shouldn't be rushed to do anything. You two will have plenty of time for that, so it's up to the two of you to decide when the time is right. No matter what your decision, I will always be here for you, you know that!"

Kim just smiled lightly, looking up at her mother. "Thanks Mom!" She leaned over, giving her mother a strong hug. "I better get ready."

Kim quickly rose to her feet, and rushed to her room, taking the steps two at a time. Andrea slowly rose from the couch, looking up towards where her daughter had gone, a wistful smile on her face. She glanced over at the pictures hanging on the wall, focusing on the one of Kim and Ron together, both so young and innocent and carefree. She gently touched the glass frame and sighed. She had been waiting for this day for so long, and was just happy it had finally arrived. But she also knew that soon, like James had said earlier, they were that much closer to losing their little Kimmie. She sighed again, and glanced back up the stairs to where her daughter was getting ready for her big date. _They grow up so fast!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim smoothed out the tight-fitting black dress she was wearing as she stood on the doorstep of the Stoppable residence. It had been the first thing she and Monique had looked for on their shopping trip earlier in the week, and she was very glad she had gotten it. It clung to her in all the right places, accentuating her curves. She knew Ron would love it, Monique had raved when she saw it. Now that she was here though, she felt a little nervous. It was like the first date all over again, though not as intense. She realized it was a good nervous though, an anticipation, something she had never felt with anyone else. It was only something Ron seemed to evoke in her, and she smiled at that.

Kim reached up to knock, but the door opened before she could react. She moved back a half step, and saw Ron standing there, his jaw hanging quite loosely as he stared at her with an intensity that made her blush. He was dressed in dark slacks and a blue dress shirt, a look that flattered him quite well. Kim grinned when she saw that he hadn't so much as twitched since opening the door, and lightly touched him on the elbow. He quickly shook himself out of it, and returned Kim's smile.

"KP, you look… WOW!"

Kim just laughed. "You're not looking too shabby yourself Mr. Stoppable."

Ron stepped back to allow her to enter, and the smells from the kitchen caught her attention instantly. Her eyes closed as she absorbed the sensations. The combination of smells was almost intense, and she sighed after breathing them in deeply. "Ron, that smells wonderful!"

"Thanks KP. Just putting the finishing touches on it now. Why don't you go into the dining room, and I'll go get the food."

Kim grinned at him, and slowly made her way to the dining room. When she got there, she almost gasped. Two candles sat lit on the table, light that glinted off the small chandelier over the table, providing a subdued light that infused the room with a relaxing ambiance. She noticed the stereo, tucked into the corner, and as she entered the room, could detect the very soft music coming forth from it, almost too low to hear. No light from outside seemed to penetrate into the room, giving it the feeling of being cut off from the rest of the world. Slowly, she made her way into the room, taking it all in, the care Ron must have taken to get everything just right.

As she sat down, she saw Ron come into the room, heavily laden down. He had two full glasses in each hand, and was balancing quite full plates on both arms, as he sidled into the room, moving very carefully. Kim moved to help him, and Ron just nodded to her to stay seated. Ron, almost deftly, quickly deposited the drinks on the table, and as the plates began to slide from the angle, Ron quickly bent his wrists, grabbing the plates in almost Frisbee fashion, and carefully laid it down in front of her.

Kim was quite impressed, and it must have shown on her face, because Ron just smiled. "I'm not a complete klutz you know."

As Ron sat down, Kim just stared at the veritable feast on her plate. "Ron, this is… amazing!"

"Nope, you're amazing, this is just dinner. Broccoli in a cheese sauce, mushroom risotto, and Chicken Kimberly!"

Kim smiled as she looked up at him. "Chicken Kimberly?"

Ron smiled back, happy to see that look on her face. "Yup, it's a new creation of mine. Try it!"

Kim picked up her fork and knife, and carefully cut a piece loose. Dipping it lightly in the sauce covering the chicken, she brought the piece to her mouth and actually moaned. Savouring the taste for a few seconds, eyes closed, she smiled. "Ron, this is remarkable!"

"Secrets all in the sauce. I'm just glad you like it. I've never tried this recipe before, so it was a bit experimental."

"Feel free to experiment more often!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner finished quickly, and both moved to the couch, as Ron threw on a movie for them to watch. Kim was a bit surprised to see it was a romantic comedy, and even more surprised when she realized it was a movie she had wanted to see, but hadn't even come out on video yet.

"Ron, how did you get a hold of this movie? It's not set to be released for another couple of months."

"Wade hooked me up, called in a favour from the studio. It's an advance copy, and has to go back later, but for now we get a chance to watch it together!"

As the movie started, Kim snuggled closer to Ron, putting her head on his shoulder, finding a spot where her head just naturally felt comfortable, as if it always belonged there. Ron slowly slid his arm around her shoulders, holding her tight. They sat like that for some time, as the movie went on.

As the couple on the screen was finally getting together, Kim looked up at Ron, and saw he was looking at her as well. She blushed lightly as she looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, and felt within them all the emotions he had in him. He smiled down at her, a quirky half-grin, and she felt his hand gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Kim, I love you!"

Kim felt that same rush every time he said those words, and she melted into his arms even more. "I love you too!"

Ron slowly leaned down, and his lips brushed hers lightly, tenderly. She returned the contact, applying greater pressure as she moved to meet him. The kiss that started so innocently grew in intensity, as the two melted further into each other's arms, their bodies moving on their own to wrap around each other. The movie forgotten, Kim felt herself sliding down on the couch, Ron slowly lowering her down, their tongues dancing as they met, twining around each other, locked in an almost eternal dance. Ron's hand slid downward to her lower back, stroking up and down as his fingers played against her back, the thin dress providing little barrier to his delicate caresses. Kim's hand wrapped around the back of his head, slowly playing with his hair, as she reveled in the sensations she was feeling. Slowly, carefully, Ron's hand made it's way lower, and Kim moaned as those same fingers that had been playing across her lower back began doing the same to her backside, his caresses gentle yet firm. Her other hand slipped under his shirt, and she could feel the bare skin. She could feel the small but developed muscles as she stroked her hand up his back, and she felt him arch in response to the contact. Ron broke the kiss, and for a moment, Kim was afraid that the moment had ended, but he quickly returned his lips to the nape of her neck, kissing lightly, never staying in one spot for too long. Kim, her breathing ragged, arched up to meet his kisses. She could feel his excitement as she pressed against him. Slowly, inexorably, he made his way lower, nibbling lightly on her shoulders, feather kisses being rained down upon them, each one sending an electric shock through her body. Her hand stopped its caresses on his back, and moved back to his front. Slowly, she popped the top button on his shirt, and then the second one. The glimpse of his bare chest, with such scant space between them excited her further, and she…

The sound of a key turning in the lock broke both from the reverie. Ron was up in a flash, a guilty look quite evident on his face. He quickly moved to re-button his shirt as Kim moved to straighten herself up. Both turned when the door opened, and Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable walked into the room. Both parents smiled as they saw the two kids, appearing quite disheveled.

Gerald just grinned at them as he walked over. "I take it dinner went well?"

Kim was a bright shade of red, as was Ron, but it was Kim who managed to speak first. "Yes, dinner went quite well. He's an amazing cook. Must be thanks to you Mrs. Stoppable!"

The older woman just smiled. "Thank you dear. Shouldn't you be getting home now, it's getting quite late?"

Kim glanced over at the clock, and was shocked to find over three hours had passed, and it was almost her curfew. "Wow, umm… yeah, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow Ron!"

"Most definitely KP!"

The two leaned in, sharing an almost chaste kiss with his parents watching, and then Kim left quickly, running down the street to make sure she was on time.

Ron watched after her as she left, a wistful smile on his face. Gerald just looked at his son, smiling. "I take it you two had a good time?"

Ron reply was almost dreamy. "Yeah, it was great."

Gerald just chuckled. "You know, I remember a time when I…"

Ron instantly snapped awake, and looked over at his father in a panic. "Umm… just remembered, I am very tired. Need to get to sleep now! Maybe you can tell me tomorrow?"

Gerald just laughed as his son made the dash to the room far faster than he had ever seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Ah felt the smuff, and it was GOOD! Can I get a halleluiah here? Boy this was fun, but I think for next chapter, we need to get back to some action here (I'm talking thefighting kindof action mattb, you'll see the other kind soon enough in Recovery, if you're good), so stay tuned for… The Bride of Monkey Fist! OK, so that's lame, and she's not really his bride, but you understand who I'm talking about… well… most of you… all right, fine, DNAmy stops in. Till then…

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

mattb3671 – Yeah, the guy stuff was easy, it was KP and Mon that took some thought. Also, I thought a little Monique/Felix would make for some interesting ideas, at least for a little bit. And don't worry, I won't pass up the opportunity for some smuff, as you can see here!

Matri – Yeah, I thought the two were a nice contrast.

Campy – Yeah, I thought so to. As for the clothes, that has to be the explanation, because I can't really see any other way.

MrDrP – Yeah, when I got to that point, I just had to stop. I had planned for more, but how do you top something like that!

the Desert Fox – Yeah, the Felix/Monique thing wasn't even an idea of mine until I started writing this chapter. It probably just added at least 3 more chapters to this story. And as for getting it from her father, she most definitely must have. You notice whenever it comes to mealtime and it's just Mr. Dr. P. that they are always eating take out? Pretty good indicator there.

MtnRon – Basically, what Tara was saying is "Isn't there another way?". And if that statement just confuses you more, please read my story Bonnie's Curse to understand the whole point of that.

ANIME FAN ANGUS – Thank you!

Revenant666 – Oh God, if lawyers could be that concise, this world would be a much better place!

demon-sword – You know, it's amazing what works, because I hadn't really planned that chapter whatsoever. Everyone seems to have liked the Ron/Felix exchanges, even though that is so much a regular thing that occurs everyday. Probably why it worked so well.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Huge thanks to G-Go, who mentioned me in his latest installment of UNION (Amazing story, if you're not reading it, what is wrong with you?). Since then, I have seen all my stories experience a massive jump in readership, over 200 additional hits to my main stories in the first 24 hours, and 400 since. Just have to thank him once again!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 11

Kim took her time as she slowly made the walk to Ron's house. Events of the previous night kept flashing through her head, and they left her very… confused. On the one hand, she had greatly enjoyed what she had done with Ron, more than she ever believed she would, but at the same time, she wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of a relationship just yet. The feelings had been intense, and at the time, she thought she had been ready, even initiating things further by starting to take off his shirt. But now, in the light of day, she just felt a little… uneasy. Now, she was glad that Ron's parents had come home, interrupting them before anything further could happen.

Kim paused as she approached the Stoppable house. She knew she had to talk to Ron about this, but she had to do this the right way. After all, she didn't want to make things difficult, or give him the wrong idea, something she might have done with her own actions last night as it was, but she had to tell him how she felt about this. They had only been dating a week now, and as much as she loved him, she didn't think taking that kind of step this soon would be a good idea.

Kim sighed to herself as she lightly rapped on the front door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monique quickly grabbed the phone after the first ring, not even looking up from her magazine. "Hello?"

"Umm… hey Monique."

"Felix?" Monique dropped the magazine, smiling lightly. "Took your sweet time getting in touch with me boy, I was starting to wonder!" Silence followed, and Monique wondered if she had lost the connection. "Felix, you still there?"

Anouther brief pause before she heard his voice again. "Yeah, I'm still here. I'm really sorry I didn't call sooner. I hope you're not mad?"

Monique just rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm not mad, I was just joking around. Seriously though, what took you so long to call?"

Monique could almost hear the uncertainty on the other end of the line. "Well, quite frankly, I've… never asked a girl out before. I was nervous."

Monique blinked and frowned slightly, surprise evident. "You've NEVER asked anyone out before?"

"Well, I mean, it's hard to find a girl willing to go out with someone who's stuck in a wheelchair, and…"

"Boy, don't give me that! I know plenty of girls who that wouldn't matter one bit, myself included! You're smart and funny, and if you just put yourself out there, I think you'd be surprised! So what's going to happen is, you and me are going to go out with Kim and Ron tonight. We are going to get some dinner, and we're going to see what we can do about getting you to open up a bit more!"

"Umm… OK!"

"Good, see you tonight!"

Monique smiled as she hung up the phone, and shook her head lightly. It didn't look good for a relationship with him, she needed someone much more assertive, but at least she might have a good time, and might, just might, be able to help the poor boy out of this self-doubt thing he was going through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK."

"OK?" Kim just looked at him, confusion evident. "Just like that, you're OK?"

Ron just smiled. "KP, I am not going to rush you into something before you're ready for it. I don't mind waiting, I doubt I'm ready for it either."

"Ron, I… I can't believe how cool you are about this!" Kim then smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "I have the most bon-diggity boyfriend on the planet!"

Ron's smile just got wider. "I hope you remember that the first time I screw something up. My luck has been holding so far, but I don't know how long it might last."

"Don't worry Ron, you…"

The beeping of the Kimmunicator interrupted her before she could finish, and she groaned as she reached for it.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Kim almost burst out laughing as she saw Wade sitting there, eyes firmly covered by his arms. "Sorry to bother you, Monique wanted me to patch her through."

Ron couldn't help laughing when he looked over. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Wade didn't lower his arms for a second. "Look, I know there is no such things as cooties or anything, but that stuff is gross, and if I was interrupting something, I so didn't want to see it."

Ron just looked over at Kim, a questioning look on his face, before turning back to the screen. "Why would you think anything was going on?"

Wade slowly lowered his arms, peeking out at first, and then lowering them in relief when he didn't see anything disturbing. "Kim's blood pressure has been up for ten minutes now, ever since she got into your room, and then yours started spiking as well, and I thought…"

"You've got me chipped too?" The look of shock on Kim's face was very evident, as she gripped the Kimmunicator tighter. "How long have you had one on me?"

Wade just sat there on the screen, looking decidedly uncomfortable, as Ron just kept looking back and forth between the screen and Kim. He could see her anger and confusion coming to the surface, but there was something bothering him, something that they had said. It took him a second, but when he clued in, all good humour was gone.

"You've got me micro-chipped? Kim, you knew about this?"

Anger disappeared from Kim's face as she looked over at Ron. "Ron, I didn't… I mean… Wade had you chipped, and yes, I knew about it, but…"

"I can't believe you would do this to me? So that's how you found me when I was helping Yori find Sensei? I always wondered how you managed to do that, especially since the ride back from South America wasn't logged or traceable or anything. Is it because you don't trust me or something?"

Kim's face fell as she realized just how hurt he really was. "It's not like that Ron. Wade put the chip on you, and I only found out about it…" Kim stopped when she realized just how bad it would sound if he knew it had been years since she knew.

"You've known about it for that long, and you didn't even think to tell me? You could have told me when you found out, I probably wouldn't have been mad, but you didn't tell me. Why?"

She watched as Ron took a step back, his face set in a scowl, his posture almost screaming fight. "Ron, I just didn't think it was a big deal. I mean, we never used it unless you were in trouble, and I…"

Ron body almost slumped when Kim paused, the fight seeming to leave his body. "Yeah, whatever… I'll be right back. I have to use the washroom."

Kim watched him slowly walk out of the room, and she felt a small tear running down her cheek. He looked so hurt, so angry, she had no idea how she could make up for something like this. When Ron was gone, she looked back at the Kimmunicator screen in her hand. Wade looked upset himself, and a little bit guilty, refusing to look her in the eye.

"Should I just tell Monique you'll get back to her later?"

Kim just shook her head. "No, put her on."

The screen quickly changed, the image becoming that of her friend, a bright smile on her face. "Girl, I just got the call from Felix, and we… Kim, are you all right?"

Kim took a deep breath, trying to hide just how upset she was. "I just had a fight with Ron. He found out about the microchip Wade had on him, and now he's mad at me."

"Why would he be mad at you? It's Wade that chipped him like a puppy!"

Kim winced at the comparison, suddenly realizing just why Ron might be feeling so hurt right now. "It's not the chip that upset him. It's the fact that I… I knew about it for a while now and I didn't tell him."

"Girl, why didn't you tell him? I mean, it doesn't sound like that big of a deal."

"I don't know, I just never thought about it. I mean, I only used it a couple times when it was really important, just when he was in trouble or something. I never thought it was a big deal."

"Well, consider how Ron views it for a second. You have a way to track his every movement and you don't tell him about it? He must feel like he's useless or something, that you don't trust him to take care of himself!"

"I know, I know, and I feel miserable about it, but what can I do to make it up to him?"

"Well, I might have an idea on that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe she kept this from me. Doesn't she trust me? I mean, Wade I can understand, but why didn't Kim just tell me?_

Ron stood staring at his reflection in the mirror, trying to calm himself down, but all thoughts turned to Kim. Why had she kept it hidden? They talked about everything, so why not this? And yes, it wasn't a big deal, so why did it bother him so much? Ron had no idea what the answers to those questions were, so after taking a couple more deep breaths, he went back to his room, just in time to see her put the Kimmunicator away.

"What did Monique want?"

Kim almost jumped when he spoke, but quickly composed herself. "She just wanted to let me know that dinner was on tonight. Felix called her. Ron, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the chip!"

Ron looked up at her, a half-grin, obviously fake, was plastered to his face. "Like you said KP, no big. Look, I need to pick up a few things for my parents. I'll pick you up tonight for dinner at six, OK?"

"Want me to come with you? You know I love to shop!"

Ron just gave his head a brief nod. "Nahh, I got it. Besides, I'm going to Smarty Mart, and I know you really want to avoid being seen there at all costs. I'll just see you tonight."

Kim just nodded, a forlorn look on her face. "Sure, I'll… I'll see you tonight." She paused briefly in front of him, waiting, but he made no move to kiss her before she left. She felt the tears want to push their way free as he just looked into her eyes and she could see the pain there. Turning away quickly, she headed down the stairs, almost running out of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner quickly became an awkward affair, as the four teens sat around the table, almost no words being spoken whatsoever. Ron hung his head, refusing to look over at Kim, while Kim could do little else, constantly looking over at him, hoping just once to meet his eyes. Monique and Felix just kept looking between the two, with Monique glancing over at Felix every so often.

Monique just sighed, and shook her head. "So, Felix, I hear you're big on the gaming?"

Felix seemed to perk up at that, not quite understanding what all the tension was about. "Oh yeah, I play in whatever tournaments I can, as well as with Ron here. He's definitely getting better. You game at all?"

"Not really."

Silence lapsed over them again, as they continued the constant glancing around the table. All four were startled when Kim's Kimmunicator beeped, and she quickly reached into her purse to grab it out.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

The young boy on the screen just looked frantic. "Kim, I'm getting reports of strange monsters stampeding through town!"

"Where are they Wade?"

"They're heading right for you! ETA in…"

Wade's response was cut off as the near wall of the restaurant collapsed in, almost burying a couple of partrons under the rubble. As the smoke cleared, a figure stepped forward. A normal enough looking woman, overweight, she normally held a gleam in her eye and a smile on her face. Now however, only anger was evident in her expression.

"Where is my Monty? What have you done with him?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I have the day off today, so I'm hoping to get at least one, maybe two, more chapters of work done today. Stay tuned, as I might have another chapter of this done tonight!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

RamaFan – Well, most guys sound like that. Some do brag, but, except for one friend, all my conversations about relationships tend to go exactly like that!

MrDrP – Embrace the smuff, for the smuff is good! Also, I'll see what I can do regarding your email reply.

ANIME FAN ANGUS – Glad you liked. I was going to bed when I was most of the way done, before the story wouldn't let me stop writing. It just had to happen last night!

Charizardag – There will always be more action and missions!

Campy – Don't worry, that is so nothing anyone will ever, ever see from me. That would just be wrong-sick!

the Desert Fox – Yes, well, I think every one of them would be happy not to see a little Ron/Kim running around just yet. After all, they still have senior year of high school! You didn't feel the smuff? Too much? You must embrace the smuff, for it is good! As for cooking, while I don't doubt the are some things she might be good at making, if she has that many problems with mixers, I'd be leery letting her near a stove… for the most part.

Ace Ian Combat – Yes, I remember the name change. LOL. Glad you are enjoying!

Worker72 – Or good timing?

mattb3671 – Well, she is the more understanding of the parents. As for dinner, there are few things Ron takes more seriously than food. You gotta figure he would excel in that area. Of course, this is Ron, and his luck has held so far. Can't always last!

AndyCosta – Glad you enjoyed, and I enjoyed having Ron's parents interrupt.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Nobody understands DO NOT DISTURB! Don't worry folks, I'm moving to the big city shortly, where I am picking up just one job at twice what I'm making here (be nice to put that business degree to good use), which will allow me to update much more often.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 12

The teens sat incredulous, as they stared at DNAmy, standing there in the ruins of the restaurant wall. Patrons scrambled around, away from the devastation, as Kim quickly rose to her feet, moving into a fighting stance. She glanced over at Ron, and noticed him still sitting there, a look of confusion on his face, as if he was trying to think of something. With a start, realization kicked in, and he jumped to his feet.

"Wait, what happened to your gorilla parts?"

DNAmy just smiled, waving her hand at him in a demure manner that belied the current situation. "Oh, that. Monty said he liked me much better as my old self, so I changed myself back. Now, I know you did something to my Monty! He loves me, and you've done something to take him away from me!"

Kim just stood her ground, waving her friends to get behind her. "We haven't done anything to Monkey Fist. We haven't even seen him, or you, in months!"

"You can't lie to me! My Monty went home to get some things for our little love nest and he hasn't been back. Only you and Ron, his arch foe, have ever been able to stop him, so you must have done something to him!"

Amy stepped back, as she waved her hand forward. Kim and Ron quickly saw what she was waving forward. Three of her creations, the rhino-rabbit that they had faced before, and the two super apes stepped forward, and Kim winced as she realized just how difficult it might be to stop all three at once.

Amy just smiled as she saw the looks on their faces. "My pets, capture them and bring them to the hideout!"

Kim glanced quickly at Ron, and saw him looking at her, waiting expectantly. "Ron, you distract the apes, and try to get them out of the restaurant and away from everyone. I'll deal with Snowy here!"

"On it KP!"

All their problems disappeared as they went into mission mode. Kim leapt forward, vaulting over the head of the rhino-rabbit hybrid, landing deftly on the street, waiting for it to make a move. Ron on the other hand, didn't handle things with nearly as much grace.

"Ooga booga booga! You dirty apes, come and get me!" And with that, Ron ran screaming out of the building and down the street, the apes in close pursuit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monique and Felix sat stunned, watching the spectacle before them. Kim was moving rapidly to avoid the enormous beast, while Ron was running circles around the apes, using whatever cover he could find to slow down the much larger gorillas in pursuit.

"Should we help them?"

Monique winced as she saw one of the apes run right through a concrete barrier. "I don't know, we might just get in the way. You ever help them on a mission?"

"A couple times, but that was mostly dealing with Motor Ed, and he's just a normal guy. You?"

"I… " Monique paused, as if considering something, but quickly shook it off. "No, I've never done a mission with them."

Both instantly moved when Kim slipped on some of the loose rubble near the new entrance to the restaurant. Felix put his chair into hover mode, and called down to Monique. "I'll help Ron, you distract that thing for Kim!"

She watched Felix fly off, surprised at how this shy boy who could barely speak to her could go right to action, giving orders as if he did this everyday. _There might just be hope for that boy!_ She noticed the beast moving towards Kim, and knew she had to distract it somehow. Only one way came to mind.

"Hey rhinobutt! You're Momma must have had a hell of a good time popping you out!"

The thing turned on her quickly, its eyes glaring at Monique in a look of fury, and Monique instantly regretted what she had said.

"EEP"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix dove in, timing it very carefully, and sent the arms out, latching onto the wrists of the ape in the rear. Quickly rising to take the ape off the ground, he glanced down at Ron. "I have the first one, the other is all yours!"

Ron turned quickly, scooping up a rebar off the ground, a bit of concrete still clinging to the end. The ape paused when he saw his target stop and face him, and Ron just grinned.

"You want to mess with the monkey master do you? WAHH OO SAA!"

Ron began twirling the bar, trying his best to look impressive, and the ape just grunted. It swung its fist high, aiming to take his head off his shoulders, and was surprised when its opponent just ducked under it. It was even more shocked when it was knocked back a couple a steps from the sudden foot in its face.

Ron continued pressing the assault, trying very hard to remember all his training at Yamanouchi, as he drove the bar into what he hoped were weak points on the ape's body. He glanced over briefly to see the ape Felix was holding off the ground was struggling to break free, and he knew that even without any leverage, it wouldn't be long. He had to move fast! When the gorilla swung again, Ron dove between its legs, and the ape quickly looked down to see where he went. Exactly what he had wanted! Ron drove the concrete end of the bar into the ape's forehead, applying as much strength as he could. He felt a brief flash of adrenaline, and then the contact. The ape stood quickly and turned, looking at him, and Ron began to fear even that wasn't enough. That was when he noticed its eyes had lost focus, and it began swaying back and forth. Ron kept moving, trying to anticipate what it would do next when it suddenly fell back. Ron took a step closer, and then another, and saw that it was most definitely unconscious.

Ron raised his arms in celebration. "BOOYAH!"

And his pants promptly fell to his ankles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim saw the mutant turn from her and her gaze shifted to follow its own. Her eyes widened when she saw Monique backing slowly away, back into the restaurant where a number of patrons still huddled. Kim pulled out her grappling hook hairdryer, aiming at the roof and firing quickly. It gripped the wall solidly, and Kim allowed it to elevate her high, out of all the rubble strewn on the ground. She studied the angles quickly in the second she had, and just as her climb reached it's peak, she let go, tucking into a quick roll and extending both legs in what she hoped would be a devastating double dropkick. It was! Kim managed to catch "Snowy" in the back of the head, a point she knew would be weak, and her momentum drove the beast to the ground. She pulled off another flip just before impact, landing gracefully in front of it, standing protectively in front of Monique and the other patrons, ready for more if necessary.

It wasn't!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron could see the other one struggling to free itself, and Ron ran quickly, swinging the bar at the ape like a baseball bat. A split second before impact, it twisted, and Ron's swing went wide. The ape quickly grabbed the bar with its foot, yanking it free from Ron's grasp and tossing it aside. It twisted it's lower body again, bringing its legs up over its head, and gripped the hoverchair with both lower paws, finally achieving the leverage it wanted. It scrambled quickly up the back of the chair, the arms holding it barely impeding its movement. It clamored up the back, and glared down at the young man in the seat, raising on fist to strike. Surprisingly, the little human wasn't looking at him, just staring ahead, and it glanced forward.

Just in time to hit the metal sign head-on at considerable speed.

It's head flew back, its grip on the chair lost, and Felix compensated quickly for the sudden shift in weight as it slumped in the mechanical arms. Felix slowly lowered it to the ground, just in time to receive the high five from Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DNAmy could only stare as her treasured creations lay beaten on the ground, not even caring about the sirens swiftly approaching in the distance. She slumped to her knees as the teens moved towards her, and she began to cry.

"I just wanted my Monty back! He loves me, and I love him. I need him!"

All celebration left the teens as they watched her crying and rambling, and she continued well until the police had taken her away.

Kim and Ron, with the action over, had slipped back into that uncomfortable silence. Monique just shook her head at them, and placed a brief hand on Kim's shoulder when she saw her friend glancing over at her troubled. "Don't worry about it, the plan will work." Monique quickly turned, and grabbed Felix by the arm. "We'll see you two later. This boy still owes me a date and I mean to collect!"

Felix's eyes just widened as he glanced between his two friends, but both of them just smiled as Monique began dragging him away. The smiles quickly disappeared though when Ron looked over at Kim.

"I should get home, grab a shower, you know?"

Kim just looked at him imploringly. "Ron, I…"

Ron just waved her off. "I told you KP, it's all right. I'll get you home so you can do the same."

Again, like before, he made no move to kiss her as he took off after dropping her off at home, and Kim felt a deep pang in her heart. She just hoped what she had planned worked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron felt better after grabbing a shower, and settled in for a little mindless zombie bashing mayhem, hoping to take his mind off the events of the day. That reverie was quickly shattered.

"Ronald, Kimberly is here!"

Ron winced slightly. He had been hoping for just a little time to process what he was feeling. "Thanks Dad!"

He paused the game when Kim, a little trepidaciously, walked into the room. "Hey Ron. I… I just wanted to say how sorry I was about the whole chip thing again."

"I told you KP, it's no big!"

"It is big Ron, because I hurt you, and I never want to do that again. I love you!"

"But you don't trust me, at least not with some things."

"Ron, that's not true. I trust you with my life! I just… I just didn't think that this was a big deal and I was wrong." Kim promptly pulled a small package from behind her back and handed it to Ron.

"KP, I mean… you didn't have to get me something."

"Ron, this is something I should have given you a long time ago. We're partners, and I haven't always treated you like one."

Ron tore open the box, and reached in. When he brought his hand out, he held what looked like a Kimmunicator, only green in colour. He looked up at Kim, a smile on his face. "My own Kimmunicator?"

"More like a Ronunicator."

Ron just winced, and Kim laughed. "OK, so that doesn't sound right. How about Ron-com? Ron-box?"

Ron just laughed. "Nahh, I think I'll just stick with Kimmunicator."

Kim smiled at him, and took his hand in hers. "I am sorry I didn't tell you about the chip. We're partners, and we shouldn't keep things from each other. So, what do you say? No more secrets or lies ever again?"

Ron beamed. "Definitely!" A brief look of uncertainty crossed his face as he suddenly realized something. "Uhh… KP… I do have one thing to tell you that I haven't yet. Something… I don't know… you might not like it."

Kim's face took on a puzzled expression. "You can tell me anything!"

Ron just grimaced. "Well, you remember the whole body swapping incident. Well, I mean, I didn't exactly start copping a feel, but I… uh… I kinda had to go to the washroom and… uh… well, I wasn't quite sure how it worked so I had to… explore a little."

Kim just looked at him, and Ron began to worry that she hadn't said anything, when she broke out into raucous laughter. "Ron, I kinda figured you had to. I mean, I had to go to the washroom too. I always figured you guys had it easy. I had no idea you actually had to hold it when you had to go. I had a real mess to clean up before I realized that!"

Ron just blushed, and Kim did too when she realized what she said, but Ron just laughed it off. Kim looked relieved.

"So, are we good again?"

"Always KP!"

The two leaned forward to share a kiss, and the two just held each other like that for some time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Since this story is really lagging from where I thought it would be, I'm going to "rush" the process, and I'll be featuring a few ficlets, almost one-shots, within this story, until the story ties in with Bonnie's Curse. I wish I didn't have to, but it's the only way I'll be able to finish this and carry on with the rest of my stories, which are begging me to write them.

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Charizardag – Thanks, and I'll try to soon.

Campy – As you can see, I explained that very early in. As for Ron forgetting, he did kind of need to move and got caught up. It's very easy to forget something when that adrenaline kicks in.

ANIME FAN ANGUS – Not sure how it got weird. Kim and Ron had a fight, Felix and Monique are on a date, and DNAmy is searching for her love who has disappeared. Everything seems normal to me!

Worker72 – And as they say, timing is everything!

MrDrP – I knew I'd have to have their first fight at some point, but I wasn't sure what. I was thinking, a jealousy thing, where Ron is caught talking to a girl in the hall, and then I started this and it all fell into place.

the Desert Fox – She does need a cellphone, but I figured I'd stay with continuity, since she has used it for personal reasons before. And yes, she should have told him before, and it is now coming back to bite her.

Pwn Master Paladin – Nice chat we had last night. Enjoy the stories!

mattb3671 – I wouldn't say too hard, maybe just right. And that's a good nose you have. Quite honestly, everything I have done in this story had some significant purpose. It might be small, it might be huge, you won't know for a little while.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own a thing, Disney does. This story, surprisingly, has just passed Redemption for hits already, and since I have at least 4 more chapters to go after this one, might just pass Bonnie's Curse and be the first to hit the 10,000 hit mark (Bonnie's Curse is sitting at 9,300). Not bad for a story I only decided to do at the last minute, with no idea where I was going to go with it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 13

July 7th, 2005

It had taken him awhile, but James Possible was starting to feel comfortable again with Ron. He and Kim had been dating for almost a month now, and not once, since the prom anyways, had Ron broken the rules. He was also glad the boy had stopped running everytime he saw him enter a room. Maybe he had gone too far, but this was his little Kimmie-Cub, and he just didn't want to lose her.

He pulled into the garage, glad to be home from work early. They had gotten the initial launch vectors finalized ahead of schedule, and a good portion of the lab had been given the afternoon off. As he walked up to the garage door, ready to begin a nice, relaxing afternoon of reading, he noticed the note pinned to the door.

_James,_

_I'm going to be working late tonight, three procedures to get done. You'll have to handle dinner tonight, and make sure Kim gets her clothes from the dryer and that Jim and Tim get their homework done before they start working on their rockets again._

_Love you,_

_Andie_

James just winced, as he knew handling dinner meant take-out tonight, and he had been really looking forward to some home cooking tonight. He could disassemble an engine manifold in minutes, but that bloody stove would always give him fits. He swore it didn't like him.

He entered the house, made sure that he had a number of restaurant numbers ready to go when the kids got home, and settled in with a good book.

A couple hours passed, and James rubbed his eyes to try and clear them, realizing they were losing focus as he was trying to read, and decided he needed to do something else for a little while. Remembering that Kim's clothes were in the dryer, he decided he would save his daughter the few minuets it would take to get the clothes, and just leave it up to her to put them away. It was something to do until he felt ready to read again.

He quickly tossed the clothes into a nearby basket, and made the trek up to Kim's room, placing the basket squarely on the bed. He paused to glance around the room, smiling at the pictures of his little Kimmie-cub, some with the family, some with Ronald. His eyes cast down to one on her bedside table, showing Kim and Ron at the prom, and noticed the drawer sitting open. He took a step forward to close it, when he noticed something lying right on top of the papers. It looks like a pill container, shaped a bit like a woman's compact. He picked it up to read the label.

_Ortho Tri-Cyclen? Where have I heard that name before? It sounds like something Andrea…_

His eyes suddenly widened as he realized just where he had heard that name before.

Birth control pills!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you two broke up, just like that?"

Monique just shook her head. "It wasn't just like that. We weren't right for each other. He just needs someone more his speed, and I'm just not sure what I am looking for in a guy. We're still cool though, I set him up with Katherine in science club. She's a little quiet, but they should get along great! When I left them, they were chatting like crazy. I swear, I've never heard that many words coming out of the girl's mouth at once."

Kim just sighed. "And I was so hoping you two would hit it off."

"As you would say, no big. Felix is a cool guy, just not what I'm looking for right now."

"Well, as long as you guys are still cool. I'll see you tonight at the evening madness sale?"

"Girl, forty percent off… you know I wouldn't miss it!"

Kim waved goodbye to her friend, and walked up to her front door, trying to figure just how many shirts she could get on her admittedly meager budget. As she entered the house, she saw her dad standing there, a frown on his face, and a very familiar looking container in his hands.

"So you and Ronald are already having sex?"

Kim's face blanched. "Dad, it's so not what you think!"

"Well I found these in your bedroom, so they are obviously yours!"

Kim's face turned from one of fear and shame to anger. "You went through my stuff? You went through my things?"

Her father's face never changed. "I didn't have to look very hard, they were sitting right there, where anyone could see them!"

"I can't believe you would do something like this! I thought you respected my privacy!"

"What's going on?" Tim and Jim peeked their heads through the door. They had been able to hear the shouting out at the street, and had gotten very concerned. They had never heard Kim, or their father for that matter, yell like this, and especially not at each other. Their worried expressions showed just how unusual the situation was, as they glanced at first their father and then their sister.

"Jim, Tim, go to your room for now." James never took his eyes off his daughter as he waited for the boys to get to their room. When he heard their door close, he continued. "I just want to know one thing. Are you and Ronald sleeping together?"

Kim averted her eyes. "That's none of your business. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Just answer the question! Are you?"

Kim gaze reverted back to meet her father's, anger evident. "Yes, I am. We're doing it every chance we get! Happy?"

James actually took a step back, surprise and shock mixing with anger in a strange tableau on his face. His hands shook as silence fell upon them, and it was a few seconds before James felt he had the strength to speak. "Get to your room, you are grounded! No phone, no missions, and you are never seeing Ronald again. Do you understand?"

Kim's voice took on an almost pleading tone. "You can't do that!"

"I just did! Now get to your room!"

"I… I hate you!"

Kim rushed right past him, taking the stairs two or three at a time as she made the mad dash up to her room. When James heard the door to her room slam shut, he felt himself collapse inside, and he braced one hand against the wall to steady himself.

_Oh God, what have I done. My little Kimmie-cub… she hates me!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours later when Andrea pulled up into the parking lot, noticing at once the eerie quiet not normally associated with home when she got out of her car. Usually, she could hear at least some sounds, explosions or laughter or even just talking. But as she opened the door, only silence prevailed. It was unsettling.

She walked into the kitchen, and immediately saw her husband sitting at the table, his head in his hands. She could see the tears that remained dried on his cheeks, and moved quickly to him.

"James, what's wrong?"

He looked up, his eyes red and slightly puffy. "Oh God Andie, Kimmie hates me, and I don't blame her, not one bit."

Her eyes widened as she moved to sit beside him, wrapping one arm around him, holding him. "What happened?"

One hand moved to hold hers while the other rubbed his forehead. "I found Kimmie's birth control pills when I was taking her clothes up to her room, so I confronted her about it when she got home and we started fighting and she told me how her and Ronald… so I grounded her, and then… then she said she hated me! It's all my fault! If I had just handled it better…"

Andrea just rubbed his back, trying to sooth him. "Oh Hon, I'm sorry. I should have told you about Kim's birth control."

He looked over, his eyes wide. "You knew about them?"

"Of course I did, I've been making sure Kim had them for a few years now."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"James, you have this image of Kim as still being a little girl, but that's not who she is. She's a responsible young woman, and I wanted her to be prepared if she ever wanted to make that kind of a choice. The reason I didn't tell you was because I wasn't sure how you would take it, and I was wrong."

James' head lowered as realization set in. "And now her and Ron are…"

"They're not."

His head shot up again, looking at his wife. "But, she told me…"

Andrea just sighed. "She probably said that because she was feeling hurt or angry or both. I talked with Kim, and she and Ron decided it would be better to wait."

James just shook his head. "Oh God Andie, I really screwed things up, didn't I?"

"Do you want me to talk to Kim?"

James really wanted to say yes to that, but he just shook his head again. "No, this is something I need to do."

Andrea leaned in, giving him a quick kiss, before letting him go. James took one last look at his wife, saw the support in her eyes, and slowly made his way up the stairs. The trek felt like one of the hardest he had ever made, the stairs seeming to go on forever, even though he knew there were only the usual thirteen steps to the second floor. He paused briefly as he looked upward to where Kim's room lay and took a deep breath. The first few steps felt laborious, and when he finally had climbed enough to see into her room, he saw her lying on the bed, head buried under her pillow.

"Kimmie-cub?"

"Go away!" The voice was muffled, but he could hear the pain in her voice.

"Kimmie… I'm sorry." James moved slowly towards the bed, settling himself down to sit on one of the corners of the mattress almost gingerly. "I shouldn't have blown up like that. It's just… when I saw those… I panicked! I mean, to me, you'll always be my little girl, and I just… I just have trouble understanding sometimes that you've been growing up."

James watched his daughter slowly shift the pillow to look at him, and his heart thudded in his chest as he realized she had been crying as well. She was always so strong, almost never crying, and knowing that he had been the cause this time hurt more than any of the words she had said earlier.

When Kim could see her father, she saw that he had been crying, and a pang of guilt lodged itself in her chest. "I'm… I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said. Ron and I… we're not…"

"I know honey, I talked with your mother. I should have trusted you to be responsible about this, like you are with everything else. I just wish I was a better father, someone you could come to with this kind of stuff. Can you forgive me?"

"Dad, don't say that, of course I forgive you! You're the best father, the best I could ever want!"

Kim moved then, wrapping her arms around her father, hugging him tight. He returned the hug, and her held his little girl close to him, relief flooding through him.

"I love you, Dad!"

"I love you too, Kimmie-cub!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – For those enjoying Life Changes, I'm going to wrap this one up as quickly as possible before going back to that one. Shouldn't be too long, so no need to panic. Next story… infidelity? Could Ron be cheating on Kim? Stay tuned!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Campy – Yeah, I figured a little hint at that might be fun.

Charizardag and AndyCosta – Thank you, and glad you enjoy!

mattb3671 – Yeah, I tried to make the fight seem more "Ron", since I have him much stronger and such in the "later" stories, so I focused on just how old Ron would have reacted. As for Felix, I just kept thinking cartoon humour, and what screams cartoon more than the old "guy on train meets tunnel" gag.

MrDrP – And it wasn't even MF's absence that is the major point there, but that is for a future story.

the Desert Fox – I don't know, I've done the grappling hook once already in Bonnie's Curse, so I wanted to do it a little differently here, and that seemed a good point to do it (Actually went back and added it after I had gotten a couple more pages). But I do see you're point.

Worker72 – I did indeed forget, I've only seen that episode once. She was feeding the machine and helping Ron distract the dinosaur. My bad!


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own a thing, Disney does. OK folks, I am starting a petition to force G-Go to update his story, UNION, as fast as possible. I want to demand that he does no work other than that, that he does nothing else until he updates the story! Who is with me?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 14

July 30th, 2005

Kim walked with an almost skip to her step, as she made her way down the sidewalk. As she approached Ron's house, not far in the distance, her smile widened. Just one day until her birthday, her first with her and Ron as a couple, and she was eagerly awaiting it. Ron had promised her an amazing time, and considering how well Ron had come through whenever he said that since they had started dating, she knew that he wouldn't let her down.

She rapped lightly on the door, and Kim was quickly greeted by the beaming smile of Mrs. Stoppable. "Kim, dear, it's so good to see you. Ronald is upstairs in his room. Want me to call him down?"

Kim just grinned at the older woman. "No thanks, I'll just go surprise him."

Kim quickly and quietly climbed the stairs, and had just put her hand on the doorknob before she managed to pick out the sound of Ron talking to someone. To say what she heard was shocking was an understatement.

"Don't worry Monique, I'll definitely be over tonight, after I drop Kim off. She doesn't suspect a thing!"

Kim's eyes widened, and she carefully placed her ear against the door, all muscles tensing as she heard him continue.

"Don't worry about that, I'll just tell her I have to babysit my cousin Shawn… Of course she'll believe it… Yes, that is the cousin that always terrorizes me… Don't worry, she'll believe it… All right, I'll see you tonight at eight! Now, I have to go, Kim should be here any minute."

Kim stepped back from the door after she heard the click of the phone. _No… there is no way that is what it sounded like… Ron and Monique? My two best friends in the whole world? It… it's just not possible! There must be some other reason, there has to be, but why would he have to lie to me about it?_

Kim's thoughts were interrupted as she heard his door opening. She quickly moved partway down the stairs, returned the smile to her face, and made to look as if she was just coming up the stairs. When Ron saw her, he actually jumped.

"KP, when did you get here?"

"Just got here, thought I'd surprise you." Kim kept her tone light, but the emotions churning through her were anything but.

"Coolio! So, you want to hit the mall first?"

"Most definitely."

Kim kept up the smile as she took Ron's hand in hers as they made their way down the stairs, but her thoughts continued to churn. _I trust Ron, and I trust Monique. There has to be something I'm missing. It has got to be innocent… it just has to be!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time at the mall seemed to fly by, but even for Kim, three hours was more than enough time on her feet looking at clothes. She could see the tired, listless look on Ron's face and decided it was time to take a break. With a flourish, the sounds of shoppers overriding any chance she would have had to tell him, she pointed over to the food court. A smile instantly brightened his face, and he quickly led the way through the crowds.

Kim could see the relief on his face as he settled down with their trays, both heavily laden with food, and he paused only long enough to wake the slumbering Rufus in his pocket. When the smell of food reached the little rodent, he perked immediately, and jumped right onto the table, diving right for the medium with double cheese that Ron had secured just for him. Kim smiled as she saw the little guy go through half the pizza in seconds before settling down to a more leisurely pace.

She looked up at Ron, and saw the relieved smile on his face as he bit into his own slice, savoring it as if he hadn't eaten in days. She frowned a little inside as she remembered his earlier phone call, and decided that, as much as she trusted him, she had to get some answers.

"So, Ron… do you want to do anything tonight?"

Ron swallowed the oversized bite he had taken and grimaced. "Can't tonight KP. My aunt is visiting a friend in Upperton, and my Mom voluntold me to watch my cousin Shawn while they went out. No way to get out of it."

Kim couldn't hide the frown that reached her face, especially knowing that it was just a lie. "Maybe I could come and help you? I know how much trouble he gives you."

Ron choked a little on the soda he was drinking, and paused for a moment till the coughing subsided. "Umm… no can do. My aunt… um… she doesn't really know you… I don't think she'd go for it."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask, would it?"

Kim noticed the worried look on Ron's face. Even Rufus looked a little guilty, looking between the two teens. "I'll ask her, but I don't think she'll agree."

"All right, no big. I just wanted to spend time with my boyfriend."

"Don't worry KP, I'll make it up to you tomorrow!"

Silence prevailed for the rest of the time they spent together that day, Ron looking especially guilty while Kim couldn't help how hurt she was feeling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kim got home, she felt restless. She couldn't stop pacing her bedroom as she thought about what she had heard. _We promised… no more lies or secrets. I trust him, I do… why is he lying to me… Monique would never do anything like that… neither would Ron… I'll just… I'll just call Monique… just to make sure…_

The phone rang a couple of times before she heard Monique pick up. "Hey girl. Thought you'd be out with Ron all night?"

_Sure you did. _"Ron had to babysit his cousin, so I was wondering if you wanted to do something?"

"Oh, wish I could, but the rents have me doing some cleaning chores around the house. Gonna keep me tied up for at least a couple more hours. Rain check?"

Kim's spirit fell as she heard something in the background fall, followed quickly by muffled groans that sounded decidedly male. "What was that?"

"Oh… um… my Dad opened the closet and something fell on his foot. I gotta go help him. Later Kim!"

Before Kim could respond, she heard the click as the phone at Monique's end was turned off. She began pacing again, fears churning to the surface as she kept trying to deny the evidence before her. She eyed the Kimmunicator, debating the pros and cons of what she was contemplating. Finally, giving into temptation, she grabbed the device, signaling Wade.

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

Wade had that bright smile that always cheered her up. When Wade was smiling, it meant everything else was right. "Hey Wade, I was just wondering if… if you could tell me where Ron is right now?"

Wade's smile faded. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, I… I just want to know where he is."

"Ron had me deactivate the chip for tonight. Do you want me to call him and ask where he is?"

Kim's heart fell yet again when she heard that he had had Wade deactivate the chip. _He doesn't want to be found!_

"No, don't call him. Could you just… reactivate the chip and tell me where he is? It's important!"

"Sure Kim, just give me a couple of minutes and I'll get back to you. Have to realign the tracking satellite to pinpoint the signal again."

"No problem Wade, just let me know when you have it."

The next couple of minutes seemed to take forever, and Kim resumed her pacing, fists clenched as she hoped and prayed that her fears would not be realized. When Wade finally signaled, she couldn't hit the button fast enough.

"Hey Kim, sorry I took so long. I thought he would be in Middleton and had to expand the search. I have him at a house in Upperton, off Market Street. Any idea what he would be doing there?"

Kim felt the breath she had been inadvertently holding burst forth, and she sighed. "He said he was going to be watching his cousin tonight. Thanks Wade… and do you think we can keep this between us? I don't want Ron to know I was checking up on him."

"No problem Kim."

Kim fell back on the bed, breathing easier. _It can't be what I thought. Monique was home, and Ron is in Upperton. _She sat up as a disturbing thought crossed her mind. _So why did he ask Wade to turn off the tracking chip? And the whole phone conversation this morning? And why did it take that long to activate the chip and find Ron? Wade could usually do that stuff in his sleep faster than that? Wade wouldn't lie to me… would he?_

Kim didn't get much sleep that night, as she tossed and turned all night, disturbing thoughts not giving her a moment's rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim awoke the next morning to a bright and sunny morning. Her sleep-addled mind allowed her a moment's peace before the memories of the previous day filtered through, dampening what had been an excellent start to the day. She rose slowly, giving herself plenty of time to get ready, before making her way downstairs.

"Morning Kimmie. Happy birthday! I made you breakfast."

Kim smiled at her mother, as she sat down at the table, her mother placing the plate in front of her. Kim picked up the fork before she spoke.

"So, what's the plan for today? I was hoping Monique and a few friends could come over, but I wasn't sure what time to invite them over for the party."

Her mother's smile faded slightly. "Oh, I thought I had told you honey. Since Nanna's flight doesn't get here till tomorrow and your father had to go into the office, we were just going to have your party on Monday night. I hope that's all right? Besides, isn't Ron taking you out tonight?"

Kim's enthusiasm faded as she stared down at her breakfast. "Yeah, I guess that's all right."

"Is something wrong?" Andrea quickly moved to sit down near her daughter.

"Yeah, it's just… when I went to Ron's yesterday, he was talking with Monique, and they were talking about getting together, and Ron told me he had to babysit, which he told Monique was a lie, but Wade told me he was in Upperton, and I'm not sure what to believe!"

Andrea just smiled lightly at her. "Honey, do you think Ron loves you?"

"I know he does!"

"Then that is all that should matter. Trust him! I'm sure it's all some big misunderstanding. He probably just had to drop something off with Monique before he went to go babysit."

"You're probably right. Thanks Mom."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim spent most of the day updating her website and answering fanmail, but couldn't force the thoughts from her mind. _There are plenty of explanations. I mean, Mom is probably right, I just misheard what Ron had said, and he just had to drop something off._

When Ron picked her up before five that evening, she had managed to put it mostly behind her. She smiled when she saw him in a dress shirt, tie, and jacket, and demurely tied her arm in his. The drive was brief, and Kim just enjoyed the smile that lit Ron's face, especially when they pulled up to Chez Pierre's, the place of their first official date. After parking, Ron rushed out of the car to open her door for her, and he took her hand in his to help her out of the car. The pair walked arm and arm into the restaurant, and Kim smiled when Ron, almost eagerly, shook hands with the maitre de.

"Table all ready for us?"

"Pardon?"

Kim watched as Ron began to frown. "Our table… for two? I called a while ago about it."

The maitre de frantically began looking through his book, trying in vain to find their name, and then briefly excused himself. Kim's smile faded as she saw Ron shifting back and forth impatiently, and began to worry about the evening Ron had planned. When Pierre himself came out from the kitchen, her hopes rose, but were quickly dashed by the lack of good news in his expression.

"I'm sorry Ronald, we must have lost your booking, and we don't have any room for you tonight. I'm very sorry!"

"It… it's all right Pierre. I understand."

They exited the restaurant, Ron looking especially sheepish. "I'm sorry about this KP, I thought everything had been arranged, I don't know what happened. How about we go back to my place, and I can whip us up something. My parents are out right now, so we wouldn't even be disturbed."

"Sounds good Ron. And don't worry, so long as I am with you, I'm good."

Kim just stared out the window as they made the drive back to Ron's house. The drive was quiet, and worries began to creep back into her head, no matter how hard she tried to prevent them from taking hold. When they got to the house, Ron again moved to open her door for her, and Ron's face held the same apologetic look it had since they had left the restaurant. Ron grabbed the front door for her, bowing and waving his arm to indicate for her to go first. Kim almost laughed at the gangly gesture, and stepped through the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Kim was instantly startled as over a dozen people jumped out at her. Her mother held a lit cake in her hands as she stood by her father, the twins, and Nanna, smiles beaming. Monique and Felix, with his new girlfriend Katherine, stood in the hallway, all smiles as well. To her left stood Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, and Mrs. Stoppable quickly moved to embrace the stunned Kim in a hug. Tara, Marcella, Hope, Kim was surprised to see so many of her friends all popping out everywhere. Even Wade, in holographic form, as she quickly discovered. Decorations lined every wall, banners and streamers, all in a variety of colors and designs. Kim was almost speechless.

"How…?"

Ron placed his hands on her shoulders, directing her into the room. "It was all Monique's idea, she planned the whole thing from top to bottom!"

"So, when you said you had to babysit your cousin…?"

Ron just laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. Monique needed help getting the decorations ready. Happy birthday Kim!"

Kim hung her head and laughed, as relief seemed to completely flood through her. "I am going to get you for this Ron Stoppable!"

He turned her around, bringing his nose to hers, their lips a bare inch apart. "Oh really?"

Kim just grinned, an almost sinister look on her face. "Yes really! After all, your birthday is next month. I might just have to… cook dinner for you!"

Ron's eyes widened slightly. "I thought you loved me?"

Kim hit him soundly on the shoulder before leaning forward to give him a kiss. "Thank you Ron!"

"Anything for you KP!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – OK, since I am moving in a week, I have already quit one job, so just one job for right now, which just freed up a lot of time. I'm hoping to finish this before the move down, and with only one 9-5 job to worry about, you can look forward to the return of my multi-chappie days.

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Charizardag – This had to be done, and I don't remember anyone having done this before.

Matri – DNAmy's reaction will be seen, just not yet. You'll know when! And I do plan on more Rufus, so don't worry!

ANIME FAN ANGUS – She does freak me out too.

MrDrP – To be honest, I did rush a bit, trying to get it out before work. I should have been a bit more patient with it, but I am happy overall with it. At worst, I should have gone a couple more lines or something, just to stretch it out. Finally, as you can see, that was just to tease, as we saw no real angst here at all. I'm saving up for later stories!

Ultimate Naco Topping – Thank you. For me, I try to put myself into every character I write, trying to become them, so that I can "react" as they would while I am writing it.

johnrie18 – Glad you are enjoying. Always nice to see new readers.

the Desert Fox – Well, they aren't together in my later stories, so I couldn't let it last. There is another reason too, but we'll find that out later.

Someguy – Glad you enjoyed, but those chapters should be there. I'm still getting hits on them. Try adjusting the final number in the address bar, that might work.

Campy – It was a moment I had to do.

Commander Argus – Well, I would have, but I'm a guy, and had no idea about that! I actually had to do a search just for the name.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Over 25,000 hits to my series, and 2,000 to my profile! You people love me! You really love me! Melodrama aside, thank you to everyone, especially the multitude of people who have added me to the favorite author's lists, the story alerts, or even just taking the time to read my stories! By the way, just watched Sitch in Time again, and realized that if they didn't goof on the 9-hour time difference, Middleton would have to be in one of Washington, Oregon, California, or Nevada (though the northern tip of Idaho is a possibility). I'm keeping it Colorado in my story, but just thought that it was interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 15

August 12th, 2005

"Kim, we might have a problem!"

Kim just sighed as she held the Kimmunicator in front of her, watching Wade furiously typing on his keyboard. She had hoped that she and Ron could enjoy a nice quiet day lounging on the beach of Lake Middleton, but shouldn't have been so surprised to be interrupted. She called Ron over, who had been happily splashing in the water with Rufus. He walked over slowly, obviously irritated, but didn't say anything as he stepped within view of Wade on the screen.

"So what's the sitch?"

"Drakken and Shego have escaped, and I think they are up to something already. A high-powered laser was stolen from a government lab in Ohio just a couple hours after their escape. I think I've got a trace on them. I'm trying to isolate it further, but it looks like he's set up base again in the Canadian Rockies. I'll have a better fix by the time you guys are in the air."

Kim looked down at the one-piece bathing suit she was wearing and smiled. "Think you can give us a few extra minutes, so we can get changed?"

The sheepish look on Wade's face was priceless. "Oh, sorry. I'll have your ride meet you at your house in fifteen!"

"Please and thank you!"

Kim, tucked the Kimmunicator back in her bag and looked over at a downcast Ron. "And I was looking forward to a fun in the sun day. Why can't the villains only attack on rainy days when there's nothing to do!"

Rufus just nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah… fun!"

Kim just smiled. "Don't worry guys, we'll stop Drakken quick and be back here in no time." Kim paused as she scooped up her towel and bag, and watched Ron grab his own gear. "Ready to go, Hon?"

Ron just looked at her, a weird smirk on his face. "Hon? Hon? Naww… doesn't work for me. My parents call each other Hon, and I really don't want that image when I lean in for a kiss."

Kim shivered at that. "No, I so don't want that. How about Dear? Sweetie?"

Both teens started laughing as they made their way home to change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHEGO!"

The dark-haired woman looked up from her nails to watch Drakken struggling to maneuver the laser into place, and had to work hard to suppress a laugh as his legs moved frantically while barely budging an inch. "How's it going Dr. D?"

"I could really use a hand here!"

Shego just shook her head, returning her attention to her nails. "Not in my contract. I lift it during the job, but after that, it's the henchmen's job."

Drakken just glared at her. "You know we haven't had time to get new henchmen! Hrrmmm… fine! I'll do it myself!"

Shego just smiled, lifting one hand to see her handiwork up close. "So, what is your brilliant plan anyways?"

Drakken just grunted once, and then let go of the laser, not satisfied with where it was, but too tired to try and move it further. "It is simplicity itself Shego. Kim Possible will not be expecting us to attack so soon after breaking out of prison. All we need to do is mount this laser on one of the hovercraft, fly down to Middleton, and then we can destroy the cheerleader once and for all! We will have complete surprise on our side! HAHAHAHA!"

Shego just looked up at him incredulously. "That's your master plan? Oh God, you go from taking over Beuno Nacho, building incredible robots, and a synthodrone to distract Kimmie to… this?" Her hand waved at the laser, a look of almost disgust on her face. "Dr. D, I think you've lost it!"

Drakken just shook his head. "No, think about it. We always wait a day or two before striking when we break out. This time, we will catch her off guard, and nothing can stop us from taking over the world!"

Shego just picked a magazine up off the table, not even bothering to look up at him again. "Fine, whatever. Just let me know when Kimmie gets here to stop you. I owe her big for what she did to me last time. You know how long it took me to get rid of the split ends she caused?"

"Aww… they didn't have good conditioner in prison? Too bad! Maybe you can ask for a better brand when we send you back there!"

"KIM POSSIBLE?" Drakken's face took on first a look of surprise as he looked up and saw his arch-foe descend quickly from the ceiling, but tried to quickly cover it up with a smile. "Ahah… you fell right for my trap!"

"Dude, you so did not have a trap prepared."

Drakken jumped backwards as Ron, much faster than intended, crashed to the floor, but quickly jumped to his feet. He looked between the two teens, then looked over at Shego. "SHEGO!"

"I've got it!" The fire flared in Shego's hands as she leapt from her seat, flying right at her nemesis, and their attacks became a flurry of motion.

Ron leaned back on one of the computer panels, just a few feet away from Drakken, as he watched the fight with interest. "Shego is so going down!"

Drakken just smiled. "Ah… but you see Buffoon, Shego is really mad about what Kim did to her hair in their last encounter."

Ron glanced over at Drakken before turning back to the fight. "Dude, I know you know my name. Doesn't matter though, cause my girlfriend is really pissed about having to leave the beach on such a nice day."

Drakken just laughed. "Well, that might be, but Shego…" Drakken paused, and looked over at Ron. He turned to look at Kim, and then back to Ron again, his jaw almost hitting the floor. "You? And her? You two are dating?"

Shego paused, backing away, as she turned to look over at Ron, then glancing back at Kim. "Are you serious? The two of you are actually dating?"

Kim had been ready to expect anything, but watching Shego double over in laughter, holding tight to her sides, was definitely not one of them. "Are you just about finished? I would like to get back to what we were doing." Kim stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot almost impatiently, as she watched Shego rolling on the floor.

"Oh my God… this is… this is too good!" Shego had finally settled down somewhat, lying on her back with her hands over her stomach, allowing the rest of her laughter a chance to subside. "Oh, I so needed that. Thank you! Now Dr. D owes me a raise."

Both teens just looked at the villains, surprise etched on their faces, as Drakken just crossed his arms over his chest, indignation evident. "Hmff… it's not fair! Who would have thought that they would have hooked up?"

Shego slowly rose to her feet, a smile firmly in place. "Oh come on, every single villain figured it would happen eventually. So tell me, when did you two finally hook up, huh? Please tell me it was July?"

Ron just shifted a little uncomfortably. "Umm… it was kinda the day we stopped you, in early June."

Shego just shrugged, the smile not fading. "Too bad, I had you guys pegged for last month. Looks like Dementor won the pool."

Kim's jaw just dropped when she heard that. "The VILLAINS were betting on when we would get together?"

Shego just shook her head. "Oh come on, it was sooo obvious! I figured it was only a matter of time before Stoppable told you how he felt."

Kim looked over at Ron, incredulous. "You told Shego how you felt about me before you told me?"

Ron just shook his head, holding his hands in front of him almost defensively. "Of course not… well… maybe I might have let something slip once… but she tricked it out of me!"

"Oh come on, I just asked where Kimmie was and you went all defensive. I'm not an idiot you know!"

Kim had finally had enough. "Are we done with this yet? Can we go back to fighting now?"

Shego turned back to Kim, and evil grin on her face. "Just one more question, just one more! So… how is he?"

Kim looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Shego sighed. "Oh come on, you know what I mean! How is he in bed?"

Kim and Ron replied in unison, and Kim's face went bright red. "WHAT?"

"Oh come on, he's clumsy in fights, he isn't that smart, he's not that good looking, so he must be a real monster in the sack! Come on Kimmie, you can tell me!"

Kim was too mortified to speak, but Ron just couldn't not say something. "It isn't… I mean… we haven't done that yet."

Shego turned to Ron, a look of sympathy on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that! I always figured she was frigid."

Ron moved quickly, crossing the room in record time, as he saw Kim shaking in a combination of fury and embarrassment, her fists clenched though unable to move as her fury was so great she was locked in place. He took her arms in his hands blocking the way to Shego, a look of fear on his face. "OK, um… I think we have about twenty seconds before she tries to kill you, so what do you say you do your whole escape thing, we return the laser, and everyone goes home happy?"

"Fine by me, let's go!" Shego moved quickly, grabbing a clearly stunned Drakken by the arm and dragging him to the hovercar. They were well out of sight before Kim snapped out of it.

"THAT BITCH!"

"It's OK KP, they're just words."

"She thinks she had a problem with split ends last time, wait till she sees what I do to her precious hair the next time! Split ends will be the least of her problems!"

"Kim, it's all right. They're gone, we won."

"And frigid? She has the audacity to call me frigid because I won't jump in the sack at a moment's notice like she would! I'm not frigid, am I?"

Ron just shook his head, leading her out of the lair. "Most definitely not."

"And what right does she have to laugh at us? I mean, she and Drakken are probably doing it like monkeys non-stop. Now that's laughable!"

Ron stopped as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Then he screamed and fell to the floor, holding his head. "Uhhh…. Bad image, bad image… get it out of my head!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken could only sit in the hovercar, confusion evident, as he listened to Shego chuckle. "What just happened?"

"Well Dr. D, we just won, though we might want to lay low for a few days. Kimiie's going to be mad for a little while."

"But… my laser… my plan?"

"Oh, the plan was stupid anyways."

"Shego, your words hurt!"

"That was my plan!" Shego continued to laugh all the way to the back-up lair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Tried going for a classic KP story feel here, and then completely threw it out the window when I realized I could have more fun this way.

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Ace Ian Combat – No need to panic, I'm just doing a two hour move to the city. I've already got internet scheduled for hook up my first day down, so you won't even notice any down-time at all.

MrDrP – Who says that was a threat!

Campy – I thought so. I do like the classics on occasion, but it was more about the reaction to the teaser.

Charizardag – Not yet, a couple more chapters to go yet!

Commander Argus – Yeah, I did that the first time, but fortunately for me, there were fewer chapters at the time! I'm almost reluctant to recommend Charles Gray's Buried series, MrDrP's Epic Sitch, or mattb3671's Biggest Mission Ever series, all amazing works that are guaranteed to keep you awake reading for a very long time!

Anime master Inu – I love the family lovey doveyness! As for DNAmy, and her and Monkey Fist, that was all in a 3rd season episode called Gorilla Fist.

Pwn Master Paladin – Who says it spoils the fun if you know what is going to happen?

Kpandron – Always nice to see new readers, and I'm glad you are enjoying. Be sure to check out the rest of my series as well!

Whitem – We see MMP much more in the later stories, as he slowly masters it due to what has happened. There are flashes of it here though.

ANIME FAN ANGUS – Yeah, I enjoyed it, and it seems like quite a few did!


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own a thing, Disney does. See what happens when I get rid one job, my postings come much faster! I'm almost back to my old pace already! As well, forget my earlier assessment, because now I just watched The New Ron, and it clearly showed Senior targeting Colorado on the map as the home of Middleton.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 16

August 27th, 2005

"So you're coming over tonight?"

"You know I am KP! What did you have planned?"

Kim smiled as she held the phone to her ear, lying back on her bed. "I told you, I'm going to cook you dinner!"

Silence prevailed on the other end, and Kim began to fear that they had lost their connection. "Uh… Kim… I thought you were joking?"

Kim frowned slightly. "You don't want me to cook for you?"

"No, no, it's not that… umm… your mom will be there… right?"

"No, my folks are at a couples retreat and won't be back until late, and the Tweebs are still visiting Nanna in Florida for a couple more days. We have the place to ourselves."

"OK… that sounds great… um… just be careful."

Kim just sighed, unable to completely hide the irritated tone in his voice. "Ron, it's just dinner! I think I can handle it!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim didn't feel as confident as she had sounded to Ron, but she knew she could handle this. It wasn't exactly rocket science after all. She looked down at the cooking instructions she had in her hand, downloaded off the internet just yesterday, giving her full directions on exactly what she had to do. She had scanned them several times as she had prepared for this and knew that she could handle it.

Kim turned on the oven, setting it to the temperature suggested, and then moved to grab the roast from the freezer. She smiled as she placed it gently into the roasting pan, and quickly read over the recipe, making sure only to add the spices recommended on the sheet. Satisfied, she placed it in the oven, closed the door, and grinned._ There! That was easy enough!_ _Don't know why I was so worried._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was just starting to peel the potatoes when she realized that she should probably start on the cake first. This was the one that had her most concerned. A roast and potatoes were easy, pop one in the oven, put the other on to boil, but baking had always held a certain… misgiving for her.

She moved over to the cupboard, and pulled down the cake mix box, and read over the directions carefully. Grabbing a bowl from below, as well as the hand held mixer, she focused on what she had to do.

OK… so… cake mix into the bowl… two eggs… water…no problem… now the mixer.

Kim almost winced, holding the mixer tightly in her hand, as she turned it on, making sure it was at a light setting. She breathed an audible sigh of relief when everything didn't instantly go flying around the room. The cake batter was coming together nicely, everything going as it should, when Kim accidentally brushed the mixer blades on the bottom of the bowl. The mixer jumped slightly in her hand, and Kim shifted her grip to get a better hold of it. What she had failed to notice was just how close her finger had come to the mixer speed settings. When she clipped the bottom of the bowl again, she shifted her hand again, brushing the speed control. The mixer suddenly began beating faster, much faster than Kim had anticipated. Batter flew through the air, and Kim lost her grip on the mixer. It fell into the bowl, tipping it towards her, and the blades continued churning. Batter flew directly at her, and Kim couldn't react fast enough as batter splattered all over the front of her, caking her hair and face, as well as the front of her shirt. Sputtering, Kim reached for the power cord, yanking it out of the socket as fast as she could, ending the beaters vicious assault.

When Kim cleared the batter from her eyes, she looked around the kitchen. Batter had been thrown everywhere. The counter, the window, the floor, even the ceiling. Kim could scarcely believe there had been that much batter in the bowl. Her face took on a pained expression as she glanced down at herself, and then back to the now almost empty bowl on the counter. She took a deep breath, realizing she would have to start over again, and then moved to grab yet another bowl from the cupboard, very glad she had checked ahead of time to make sure there was a second cake mix handy.

_This time, I'm mixing it by hand!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim scrapped the bottom of the bowl, satisfied that she had gotten enough of the lumps out of the second batch of cake mix that it wouldn't hurt anything. That was when she realized a little problem she hadn't considered.

_Hmm… forgot the oven is already taken up… a little higher than on the cake directions… aww, it should be fine, so long as I pull it out early!_

Opening the door, Kim slid the cake in beside the roast. Satisfied, she turned back to the potatoes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kim finished up the potatoes, a strange odor assailed her nostrils. Quickly rushing to the oven, grabbing a pair of oven mitts off the stovetop, she yanked the door open. She was disheartened by what she found. The cake had not only failed to rise, it had also started to blacken on the top. Removing it quickly from the oven, she placed it on the stove, inspecting it.

It didn't look as bad as she had initially feared as she poked at the top with a fork. Grabbing a plate, she slowly worked a knife around the edges, trying to loosen it without damaging the cake itself. When she felt she had worked it loose enough, she flipped the pan over a waiting plate. It didn't fall out. Kim began working the knife as delicately as she could under the cake, trying to pry it loose. With a quick twist of the wrist, it came loose, though not in the manner Kim had hoped. Most of the cake landed on the plate, but sections of blackened pastry remained stuck to the bottom of the pan, almost as if taunting her. With a moan, Kim threw the pan in the sink, and flipped the cake back over.

Knowing not to press her luck, she had decided to go with store-bought prepared icing, and breathed a little easier as she could cover the worse spots with just a little extra to help remove any burnt taste. When she was satisfied, and having run out of icing, Kim took another look at it. It wasn't perfect, but with the icing it at least looked presentable. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, as she put the cake in the fridge to cool, and set about finishing everything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had just finished getting the potatoes and vegetables ready to go when she realized she hadn't checked on the roast in a while. Grabbing the oven mitts, she pulled open the oven door and lifted the lid on the roasting pan. She could instantly smell the faint trace of burning, and pulled the pan right out of the oven to take a better look. The outside looked fine, looked better than fine in fact, and Kim tried to shift the roast to see where the problem was. It didn't move. Shifting it more forcefully, she felt it move, and was shocked to see that pieces from the bottom of the roast remained in the bottom of the pan. Scraping them up, she quickly found the source of the burnt smell; the entire bottom of the roast was blackened.

She grabbed the recipe off the table, wiping away some cake mix that remained on it, and checked everything over again. She almost wanted to scream as she read the top part of the sheet. She had forgotten to put any water in the pan. Grabbing a cup, she ran some water and dumped it into the roasting pan, and then put the roast back into the oven.

Frustrated, Kim threw the mitts back where she had found them, and quickly put the pots with the vegetables and potatoes on to cook. Rubbing her temples, she glanced up at the clock, and realized Ron would be here shortly. With a final grunt, she decided that this would be a good opportunity to clean up a bit, and headed quickly for the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim stepped out of the shower feeling greatly refreshed. It had taken longer than expected to get all the cake batter out of her hair, and Kim was just happy to feel clean again. She wrapped the towel around her and opened the bathroom door just in time to hear the smoke alarm go off.

Eyes widened as she ran to the kitchen, half expecting anything at this point. The oven mitt she had casually tossed, lit on fire, was not one of them though. Grabbing the glove, she tossed it quickly into the sink, running water over it. When she saw the fire was out, she looked at the glove and winced. It was thoroughly ruined. She placed it on the table, and turned back to the stove, trying to find out how it had happened. She quickly found that the element she thought was for the carrots had been the wrong one, and she had turned on the fourth element, where the one oven mitt had been resting. Turning on the right one, Kim could feel her frustration building further.

That was the cue for the potatoes to boil over. Water streamed from the sides of the pot lid as it began to over boil violently. Kim tried grabbing the lid off the pot, but jerked back as the lid, quite hot, manage to burn the tips of her fingers quite successfully. Grabbing the remaining mitt, Kim grabbed for the lid again, and tossed it into the sink. The boiling subsided slightly, and Kim turned off the heat to that element. As she looked into the pot, she saw half the water had boiled away, and stirring the potatoes revealed those on the bottom had blackened.

Kim had had enough!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had decided to head over early, just in case anything was going wrong. As he approached the house, he sighed in relief that there was no billowing smoke and no emergency vehicles. Always a good sign in his opinion, especially after the incidents at home ec. He was just coming up the walkway when a loud, piercing scream assailed his ears. Instantly jumping into action, Ron bolted through the door, and headed straight for the kitchen.

"KP, are you…" Ron paused as he took the sight before him in. Cake batter covered everything, and the oven mitt on the table had definitely seen better days. The stove was a complete mess, and he could still smell the odor of smoke and charring in the air. But what really froze him was the sight of Kim, wrapped only in a towel and still damp, as she sucked on the burnt tips of her fingers, stamping her foot repeatedly in frustration.

He would have laughed if he wasn't in such shock. Taking a deep breath to center himself enough to speak, he found the words he needed. "Umm… KP… maybe you should let me sort this out, while you get ready?"

Kim just looked at him in frustration. "No… I promised to cook you a meal for your birthday, and I plan to finish it. It wouldn't be me cooking if I had you help."

Ron tried his best to look away, but he had a great deal of difficulty doing that. "Umm… maybe you should at least get dressed?"

Kim's eyes widened as she looked down, and Ron could see the blush went a little further than her face. "Oh God… I… I'll be right back!"

Kim dashed from the room, quickly heading upstairs, and Ron took another deep breath to compose himself. "Well, that was definitely a birthday surprise!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron took a bite of the roast, trying not to show how much he was struggling to chew it. He was awfully glad he had been able to whip up a gravy quickly to help soften it up.

"So… how is it?"

Ron swallowed quickly. "It's good KP."

She looked at him expectantly. "You're not just saying that?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, I mean it, it's good!" He took another bite, and winced as he felt one of his teeth shift on him while trying to chew."

Kim's face fell. "You don't like it."

Ron shook his head again. "No, it's just… it's the thought that counts!"

"Which is another way of saying it sucks!"

Ron took her hand in his before she could say anything more. "It could be better, yes, but you tried. Just… when we get married, how about I do the cooking, OK?"

Kim's face brightened at that. "When? You've thought about that?"

Ron almost choked as realization set in. "Well… I mean… I guess I have… I mean… I just can't see you not in my life, you know?"

Kim smiled as she leaned in closer to him. "I know what you mean!"

The sound of the back door opening and her mother's voice interrupted their moment. "Kimmie, we're home early, and… KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?"

Kim just dropped her head to the table, planting her forehead squarely on the wood. "Oh crap!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – This goes out to all those people who try their best, but still manage to burn water (don't laugh… OK, laugh… it happens, both my brothers have done it)!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Pwn Master Paladin – Anything that can take our minds off that evil cliffie has got to be good!

Classic Cowboy – I agree with you there. I think I just extended the story an extra chapter because of that!

MrDrP – Great to hear! I can never plan humour, it always comes out wrong, but when it just hits you like that…

Campy – Oh come on, this is the prequel, before all that dark stuff starts. I want to keep it lighter and more in keeping with the show, slowly develop it to mesh with my stories. It's had its serious moments, but this one was just a fun walk in the park, while establishing when Drakken and Shego broke free. Besides, if you had the heads up on what I had planned for my later stories, you wouldn't doubt me for a second! I think stories 4 and 6 will make you particularly happy!

Worker72 – Ahh, but look at it from her angle. All she heard was they were getting together, and that he would lie to her. Then the tracking chip gets deactivated… it does look suspicious.

Ace Ian Combat and charizardag – I plan to, don't worry!

Momike – One a day isn't enough for you? Geez, what does it take to please people?

Commander Argus – Yeah, it disturbs me a little, considering how old she is and how old he is, but it does sometimes work. I wouldn't do it though.

Matri – Yup, did my hardest to keep them as real in their reactions as possible, while still maintaining the full humour.

the Desert Fox – Yeah, it was a little obvious, but it did surprise some. And you're right on the episode. Lugre? Do you really think he'd throw money in on something like that?

ANIME FAN ANGUS – Well, it's sure going to give Ron nightmares!

mattb3671 – Ohhh… I was counting on Nooni… what will I do now? Ah well, I'll just have to make do.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Multi Chappie day, and I still manage to get 12 reviews in 5 hours on the first chapter I posted. That is so totally badical!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 17

September 6th, 2005

"Come on KP, aren't you awake yet? We're going to be late for the first day of school!"

Kim peeked through sleep-laden eyes and glanced at the clock, trying very hard to figure out what time it was, as well as figure out who this stranger impersonating Ron was. "Ron… you do know what time it is, don't you?" The digital display showed six in the morning, and Kim just groaned. "And since when are you eager to get back to school?"

The grin on his face irritated her. "Since I realized what a bon-diggity year it was gonna be! All our classes together again, I'm dating the head cheerleader and most beautiful woman in the school, and I am no longer in shock about moving up the food chain! It's going to be great!"

Kim's eyes opened, glaring at him slightly. "You're not going to get all big-heady on me, are you?" That had been one of Kim's biggest fears when she had first heard from Monique about Ron's "jump" in standing, and had been pleasantly surprised when it hadn't occurred. Now, from the way he was talking, he almost sounded like right after he had gotten the Beuno Nacho money.

"Kim, I'm not going to get all big-heady…" Kim almost smirked at his use of air quotes. "so no need to fear on that. I am just seriously amped!"

Kim sat up slowly, her face questioning. "You didn't overdo the coffee this morning?"

Ron just shook his head. "Come on KP, you know me. I never touch the stuff. Makes me too jittery!"

The way he was bouncing around, she kinda figured he had gone through an entire pot this morning. She moved to the closet, and Ron quickly turned around to give her some privacy while she changed. "OK Ron, spill. What is the real reason you are so excited?"

She could almost sense the smile on his face as she threw a shirt on. "You mean you haven't looked at the schedule?"

Kim was just throwing some socks on, as she finished getting dressed, when she replied. "No big, we got all the classes we wanted."

"Yes, but this is even better! NO BARKIN!"

Kim actually paused at that, as she looked up at him. "No Barkin?"

"Yup, this is going to be a great year! No extra homework, no detention for looking at him weird. I tell you Kim, senior year is going to be great!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was still bouncing in his seat when the morning bell rang to ring in the school year. Kim just looked over at him, as did most of the class, but didn't say anything. However, his mood quickly went from giddy to shocked, and when Kim looked at the door, she saw why. Mr. Barkin had just come in the door!

"Morning class. Your assigned teacher, Mrs. Hadley, was given a more important assignment with the board, so I will be filling in for her. Any questions?"

"Umm… is it too late to transfer classes?"

All eyes turned to look at Ron, including the glaring stare of Mr. Barkin.

"Stoppable… I should have known. No, it is not too late to transfer. However, you do need this class to graduate, so we are just going to have to be stuck with each other!

The sullen expression on Ron's face said it all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron leaned against the locker next to Kim's, the sullen expression never having left his face. "Well there goes my beautiful senior year dream, right down the toilet!"

Kim closed her locker and smiled at him. "Come on Ron, its not that bad. After all, it's just for one class!"

"Yeah, I guess."

Kim looked around quickly, and seeing no teachers, leaned in and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss. His mood instantly perked up.

"What was that for KP?"

Kim just smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. "Just thought you could use it!"

The smile on his face was genuine and warm. "Maybe it won't be so bad after all. I mean, like you said, it's just one class."

"That's the spirit Ron!"

The pair walked hand in hand to the next class, smiling happily. Until they walked into their next class. Mr. Barkin was sitting at the teacher's desk, the hard set on his face showing he would brook no argument from people.

Ron was almost ready to panic. "Mr. B? What are you doing here?"

Barkin just looked up at him, his expression unchanging. "Mr. Frost had to go in for surgery, and won't be back this year. I'll be covering his class as well!"

Ron's eyes just went wide, as he fell to his knees, raising his arms to the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Stoppable, no yelling on school grounds!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was sullen as he sat down for lunch. Not even sitting at the coveted senior's table for the first time seemed to perk him up.

"Come on Ron, its not that bad! Think of it this way, one more year, and Barkin will be out of our lives forever!"

Ron just slumped in his chair, not the least bit concerned that Rufus had already dove onto his plate, devouring everything. "I know, I just… I just had such high hopes for the new year, you know? I mean, he's already given us homework! Who gives homework on the first day?"

"What is that loser doing at my table?"

Kim took a deep breath before she turned to the source of the voice. "Ron is not a loser Bonnie!"

Bonnie just shrugged. "Well, whatever he is, I don't want him at my table!"

Ron made to stand up, but Kim just grabbed his arm. "Come on KP, its not that big a deal."

"Yes, it is a big deal!" Kim then turned back to Bonnie, a sickly sweet smile on her face. "This is the senior table, Bonnie. Ron has every right to be here. But if you have a problem with that, you could always sit somewhere else."

Bonnie looked around, quickly noticing that no other table appealed to her, and than sat down across from the two, a look of indignation on her face. "Fine, but I better not catch any loser germs from being this close to him!"

Bonnie didn't say another word as she sat there, glancing often at Ron as she ate. They were quickly joined by other seniors at the table, and Ron even managed to perk up, being included in the conversations for once.

Kim leaned in towards Ron, whispering in his ear. "See, it won't be so bad after all!"

Ron just smiled, whispering back. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat in the change room, trying to get into his gym clothes as quickly as possible. It wasn't his ideal class, but he needed an elective and Kim had wanted gym, and he couldn't say no to her. Especially when the classes got mixed, and he could watch Kim in those nice, tight shorts that the girls…

Ron shook himself from his thoughts as a voice intruded on his daydreams.

"Hey Stops, how's it going?"

Ron looked up to see Brick, as well as a couple other members of the football squad, entering the room, moving to sit nearby. He was always surprised when they started talking to him, since they never usually had before.

"Not doing too bad, though Barkin is already on my case. You?"

Brick just smiled as he pulled his shirt off. "Not doing too bad. So… you and Possible still tight?"

Ron just frowned. "Yeah?"

Brick leaned in closer, as did the two others. "So, you managed to…"

Ron just looked questioningly. "Managed to what?"

Brick just leaned in closer. "Come on, you know what I mean! Do it! Sex! The mad monkey loving!"

Ron just shuddered as that last image crossed his mind. "We're not like that!"

"At least tell me you got a little second base action?" Brick didn't wait long, before Ron's silence answered for him. "You did? At least that's something man! Here's a hint for you man, try to find that sweet spot!"

Ron almost looked panicked as the conversation continued. "Sweet spot?"

The one to Ron's left, he thought the guy's name was Troy or something. "Yeah, man, that's the key. You just find that one spot on a woman and they melt on you! My girl Becky, I nibble her earlobe a bit and she's all mine!"

Ron just stood, trying to back out slowly. "Thanks guys, for all the advice and all that, but me and Kim are cool, you know?"

Brick just shook his head. "Whatever dude, just trying to help you out!"

Ron couldn't get out of the change room fast enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, who had started the day so excited and happy, could barely drag his feet by the end of the day. Barkin had taken over three of his classes for the semester, Bonnie was as mean as ever, and now the football team was trying to help him out with his sex life. He almost preferred when they beat on him or ignored him. At least the day was over now, and he could hang out with Kim.

He moved quickly to her locker, and her smile brightened him up almost instantly.

"You ready to go Ron?"

Ron just sighed as he reached her locker. "Most definitely KP. I just want to try and put this whole day behind me!"

Kim just smiled as him as she took his hand. "You do know we have to do this again tomorrow?"

Ron just hung his head. "You had to remind me of that, didn't you?"

Kim just laughed. "Come on, let's go for a walk, down by the lake. That will cheer you up!"

The two headed for Ron's scooter, and after a couple of false starts, they sped along quickly to the lake. Hand in hand, the two teens strolled along the beach, enjoying the peace and quiet as no one else from school had yet decided the lake would be a good idea on this sunny, end of summer day.

They strolled for a while, Kim pointing a couple things out to Ron, when he tripped on a stray branch that had been lying on the ground. Kim came tumbling after him, and the two took the accident as an opportunity to enjoy one another. They shared light kisses with one another as they lay in the sand, enjoying the feel of the other against them.

Ron slowly moved on to kissing her neck, applying light, feather kisses to the nape of her neck. Kim sighed. Ron's next move surprised Kim, as he moved from her neck and slowly began to chew on her earlobe. "Um… Ron… what are you doing?"

Ron paused, and shifted back so he could look her in the eye. "I… umm… I was nibbling your earlobe."

Kim's expression was one of confusion. "You've never done that before."

Ron's face took on an almost guilty expression. "Yeah, I… umm…you see… Troy in gym mentioned that his girlfriend…"

"You've been talking about me to the other guys in gym class?"

Ron became extremely worried. "What? No! I didn't! They were just telling me some things…"

"And you decided to join in?" Kim jumped quickly to her feet, brushing herself off. "I think you can take me home now!"

"But Kim…"

Ron watched as Kim walked back the way they had come, obviously in no mood to continue any kind of discussion. With a heavy sigh, Ron followed.

"And I thought this was going to be a good day!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Quick question from the Canuck. High school in the States, is it a one-semester thing with the same class all year round, or do schools use the two-semester system as well like in Canada? We use both systems here, but I wasn't sure how the States worked on that.

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Classic Cowboy – That would have been funny, but definitely would have got him in serious trouble!

Charizardag – I had you there, just tied you in with another response, since you guys said pretty much the same thing. I wouldn't forget you!

Pwn Master Paladin – Well, I pride myself on my cooking, but just had to remember my brother's stories to write this.

mattb3671 – That was a real eyeful all right!

Campy – Yeah, that so would not have been good… though it would have been worse if her father had been the one to come in!

Matri – Hmm… military applications… interesting…

Commander Argus – Yeah, the internet never panned out for me much either, though I did find a great cheesecake recipe that turned out better than my own. Usually I just use my own recipes myself. Hear that ladies, I am single, can cook, and have been fully trained to put the toilet seat down! Call me!

Momike – Thanks, but I was just joking around. I've had requests for more on a 4-chapter day, so a 2nd one is too much trouble when I have time.

ANIME FAN ANGUS – Yeah, I enjoyed this one as well.

Ace Ian Combat – Yeah, KP was not having much luck there.

MrDrP – Glad to brighten your day! I keep interrupting them, don't I? Well, I'll have to give them some private time in Recovery, won't I?

Ultimate Naco Topping – I figure I better get the comedy in, because there won't be much of it later on!


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Move is complete, and I have quite a bit of time on my hands till work starts. Welcome back to multi-chappie days! For now anyways…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 18

September 8th, 2005

"I don't know Monique, do you think I'm being too hard on him?"

Kim leaned against her locker, a sorrowful look on her face as she talked with her friend. Monique just stood in the hallway, allowing the traffic to mill past her, unconcerned with the looks she was getting from some whose path she impeded upon. "Look girl, I really don't see what the big deal is anyways. Every guy does that!"

"Yeah, but Ron's not a guy, he's… he's Ron!"

"Kim, just because you only just discovered he's a guy doesn't mean he wasn't one all along!"

Kim head lowered, refusing to look into the eyes of her friend. "I know, it's just…"

"Girl, we talk about you and Ron all the time. How is this any different?"

Kim looked up, a little indignant. "Because we don't talk about sex!" A few eyes looked in her direction. As she realized just how loud she had said that last statement, Kim's face reddened, and she lowered her voice again. "I mean, we just talk about relationship stuff, and Ron is talking to guys in the locker room about… sex tips."

"Girl, if even just some of those guys did half what they describe, there wouldn't be a virgin within a hundred miles! And besides that, you know Ron! He wouldn't have talked about that! The boy picked up some things from them, and got curious. His biggest mistake in this was being stupid and then telling you about it. I think…"

Monique was interrupted by a voice from behind Kim. Raising a finger to ask for a moment, Kim opened the locker to see the face of Wade on the screen before her. His expression told her the call was strictly business.

"Hey Kim, we've got trouble!"

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Better you see for yourself!"

Wade pushed a few buttons, and the screen changed. In his place was the smirking face of Senor Senior Senior.

"Governments of the world, I have confiscated a military satellite, which I have placed in high orbit. It is capable of unleashing a beam of destruction that will decimate a major city in a single blast. That is, if you do not accede to my demands. I want… all the Caribbean Islands! If you do not hand over control of them to me within twenty-four hours, I shall begin destroying a major city every hour, on the hour. That is all!"

Kim just blinked as the screen reverted back to showing her friend. "Well, he's definitely improving at thevillain game."

Wade just looked worried. "He has at that! I can't get a read on the satellite at all! He must have the signal so scrambled, my systems can't find it. You'll have to go to the source and stop him! I've already called Ron, and told him to meet you outside. You're ride is waiting."

"Thanks Wade. Monique, do you think…"

Monique just waved as she took off. "No problem, consider your teachers notified."

Kim just smiled. "Thanks, and we'll talk more when we get back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kim, I really think we need to talk!"

Kim just sighed, as they crawled through the vent shaft, her in the lead with Ron right behind. "This is so not a good time, Ron. We're on a mission here!"

"But that's what you said on the plane ride over. You've been avoiding me for a couple days now, and you've never even given me a chance to explain…"

"Ron, now is the time to be quiet! We're sneaking here!"

Sullen, Ron turned his attention back to following Kim, and as they reached the end of the shaft, he watched as Kim used her laser lipstick to remove the grating. Quickly, she hooked one end of her grappling hook to the shaft, and rapidly rappelled down, Ron following suit a few seconds later.

When they reached the ground, they looked around, scanning for any problems. Satisfied, Kim took a step forward, but found herself grabbed from behind. Restraints grabbed onto her wrists, yanking her backwards into the wall, where additional ones grafted into the wall secured her ankles. Ron was restrained just as quickly, slammed into the wall beside her. When she was able to clear the stars from her eyes, she looked up, up into the smirking face of Senor Senior Senior.

"Ah, Kim Possible, my erstwhile teen foe. So glad you could join us."

Kim just stared up at him indignantly. "What's your game this time Senior?"

The man's smile just broadened. "Oh, no game this time. I fully plan to carry out my threats. And with you secured here and unable to prevent my master plan, I shall have what I want!"

His maniacal laughter followed him as he walked from the room. Ron shrugged, as best he could while being restrained. "At least he's got the laugh down well!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father, why do we just not eliminate them now, before they can ruin your plan?"

Senior sighed, as he set about preparing his plan. "Junior, how many times do I have to tell you, it is poor villain form. That is why I left them, so that they can escape. This time however, I am prepared!"

With a smile as he set the final command sequence, he rose, and climbed into the prepared seat. "Now Junior, when they get free, you shall handle our good Mr. Stoppable, while I… I will do battle with Kim Possible in my new battlebot suit!"

"But Father, I do not want to fight. I was hoping to work on my tan today!"

"You will battle the sidekick. There will be plenty of time for you to tan when we own the Bahamas!"

"Yes Father."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim just smiled as she looked around her. Making sure no one was watching, she directed her attention elsewhere. "Rufus? Think you can get my laser lipstick from my pocket?"

A pink head popped out from Ron's pants pocket, and nodded its head. With an almost effortless jump, he cleared the distance between the two teens, and scrambled into her pocket. With a grin, he came back out with the desired device. He scampered up Kim, and set the laser in his teeth, prepared to activate the beam and cut her loose.

"Not yet buddy!"

Two heads turned instantly to Ron, surprise on their faces, as he just returned the look calmly. "Ron?"

"Rufus, buddy, Kim and I need to talk first."

Kim could feel the anger rising within her. "Ron, if before wasn't a good time, this so isn't the time. In case you haven't noticed, we're restrained to a wall and the villain is going to start leveling cities!"

"KP, you know as well as I do, we have eighteen hours before he does that. Besides, he's just waiting for us to break free anyways, so he won't bother us until then. That gives us plenty of time!"

"RON!" Seeing the unrelenting look on his face, she turned her attention to Rufus, smiling brightly. "Come on, cut me free. I'll take you to Beuno Nacho?"

Rufus perked right up at that, and looked between his two friends as he tried to decide. It was so tempting, the prospect of cheese, but knowing what Ron had been going through the last couple of days made the decision easier. Hopping back to Ron, Rufus quickly destroyed the bindings holding him in place, and ducked back into Ron's pocket to give them some privacy.

Free of the restraints, he moved in front of Kim, holding the laser in one hand. "KP, we are going to talk about this now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father, how much longer are we going to wait? I am tired of all this standing around!"

Senior just frowned. "Patience my son, all good things. Though I wish I knew what was taking them so long, they should have come through the door by now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's everything! Please, you have to believe me, I didn't know it would upset you so much!"

It was a lot more than Kim had expected, a bit more than she had really wanted to know quite frankly, but she understood he was trying to be honest about everything. "Look… I'm sorry I… overreacted a bit… but you have to understand…"

"I understand completely KP, it will never, NEVER, happen again. Just please don't be mad at me anymore."

"I'm not mad anymore, but… could you please get me down from here now?"

Ron's face took on a very sheepish expression as he suddenly realized what he had forgotten, and set about cutting her free. As he was just going through the last restraint, the doors behind them burst open, revealing the Seniors, with the elder Senior equipped in some ten-foot mechanical battle suit, an annoyed expression on his face.

"What exactly is taking you so long to escape? We have been waiting almost a half hour for you to break free."

Kim looked at the time quickly and noticed he was right. Turning back to him, she just shrugged. "We had a couple of things to work out. Sorry to keep you. Nice new toy by the way."

Senior just smirked. "Oh, this? Just the newest in battle technology from Henchco. The better to face my indomitable foe!"

"Father, can we just get on with this? My program comes on in twenty minutes."

Senior just sighed. "Very well son, you deal with the sidekick, as we agreed. I shall deal with Ms. Possible!"

He strode forward, his movements greatly accelerated, and swung one fist at Kim, aiming for her head. Kim dove upward, jumping the limb easily and landing with enough time to duck the backhand. Flipping backwards, she grabbed the still hanging grappler, and hit the button to retract, launching herself into the air. When the she hit the apex of her flight, she launched herself from the wall, aiming directly at Senior, who had been standing there confused, driving him and the battle suit back. With a drop kick, her momentum aiding her strike, she managed to catch him in the shoulder before he could get completely out of the way. The vibrations from the impact rattled through her leg and up her back, but she was satisfied to see that one of the suits mechanical arms had also been damaged. Sparks flew from the damaged shoulder, and the arm twitched, almost useless. Senior scowled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I break your toy? Guess it's back to the store for it, and jail for you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Junior circled each other warily, Ron trying to keep one eye on Kim. He smiled when he saw the damage to the suit.

"Well Junior, looks like it's just you and me now. Time for you to see some of my mad fu skills!"

Junior just scrunched his face. "These aren't the same moves you promised me last time, because they were not so much moves as you running away?"

"Nope, got a whole new set of moves to test out on you!" Ron leapt forward, and aimed a punch low. Junior easily blocked it.

"Ah, but you forget, I was trained by Shego, and she is much better than you at these "mad fu skills". So there!" And with that, Junior drove forward himself, aiming a kick to the gut which forced Ron back, but he managed to block the overhead chop that was coming down. He smiled as he grabbed the wrist, and with a heave, twisted and turned, launching Junior head first into the wall. The was a thud, as Junior made impact, and then he slowly slid down the wall, consciousness fading.

Ron just smiled down at him. "Looks like my mad fu was better than your mad fu! Ah BOOYAH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim continued to dodge Senior, who despite the loss of one arm, was still very mobile, and very powerful. A glancing blow to her hip had made it go numb briefly, and it had been all that she could do to keep ahead of him. She grinned though as she saw Ron take down Junior.

"Looks like it's one down and one to go."

Senior just smirked. "Ah, but I still have the battle suit, and the upper hand. It won't be long until I defeat you!"

"Sorry, I have plans later, so I really don't have time to be defeated. Ron, lipstick me!"

Confusion reigned on his face at that last statement, until he saw Kim dive up his mechanical arm, running straight up the appendage. He tried to shake her off, but she was already to the shoulder, and with the other arm inoperative, there was no way to shake her off effectively. He watched helplessly as he saw Ron toss something directly to her, and as she grabbed it in her hand, he could see the beam of the laser light up.

With a quick slash downward, Kim severed the mechanical arm, removing it like she was a doctor amputating. She leapt off before it could crash to the ground, and Kim quickly brought the laser to bear on the legs. Senior tried to dodge, but one had already been cut before he could move, and without the foot support of the missing limb, he crashed quickly to the ground, the protective shell around the compartment the only thing keeping him from being crushed beneath it.

"Sorry to cut and run, but me and Ron really need to be somewhere. We should be able to stay long enough for the authorities to take care of you though."

"I will have my revenge, Kim Possible, of that I guarantee!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teens looked on as the Seniors were loaded into a helicopter for transport. Kim slowly reached down and took Ron's hand in hers. He looked at her a bit surprised.

"So, are we good then?"

Kim just smiled lightly. "Yeah, we're good. I'm sorry I went so ballistic over the whole thing."

Ron just shook his head. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have listened to those guys. It was stupid!"

"OK, it was stupid, but I shouldn't have overreacted." She pulled him to their ride, waiting just a little further down in the compound. "But next time we need to talk, could you please make sure the restraints are off first!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – 25 reviews since the last update? All I can say is… BOOYAH!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Pwn Master Paladin – Ron had been batting 1.000 so far, so I figured it was time. And yeah, I think something like that has happened to any guy dating in high school.

the Desert Fox – Yeah, but Lugre isn't very popular. I did use him in my story Rufus Goes Solo though. And yes, you should defrost the roast first, because then it doesn't cook properly otherwise. And also, I agree, but the show is always mentioning the "food chain", so that is what I am using. And yes, not exactly the smartest move, but when an idea like that gets into your head… and you can't tell me that when a guy, even one like Ron, hears something like that, the temptation to try it, at least once, doesn't get to them.

Matri – Yeah, I like Barkin. So much potential that I gave him and Shego their own mini!

Commander Argus – Well, Ron has been in the room when she's changed before, as has she. They have always respected their privacies before, and this would be no different, even if they're dating.

Campy – Yeah, probably would have been good to keep quiet there!

Momike – Sorry I didn't show all the apologizing, I'm focusing on self-contained to finish this up, but you can bet there was plenty of groveling involved.

Worker72 – Regarding Kim, I think you are forget that natural Kimness that stubbornly won't give up! And since this is a prequel, we know there is no break-up

Boxghost228 – Just because he didn't want to stick around and hear more doesn't mean that the thought didn't manage to percolate in his mind, tempting him…

Leen1, Zipporahvulcan, and AndrewMcGuckin – Thanks for the assist!

ANIME FAN ANGUS – Well, had to happen sometime!

Charizardag – Not this story, want to wrap this one up, but it does give me some ideas for later!

Anime master Inu – Hey, I think it's happened with most guys at one point. Not covering everything, but you can just imagine the groveling.

MrDrP – And those reading Life Changes knows exactly why the Curse of the Barkin exists!

Kemiztri – It was, and honesty is what will save him in the end.

Wanderer3 – A fellow Canuck, eh? By the way you did your profile, I'd say… BC? Anyways, glad you're enjoying!

mattb3671 and Revenant666 – It's not conclusion jumping, it's theory jumping!

JPMod – Exactly!

Vanillalilies – Well, I hope you're enjoying the fics here in the KP section, as well as the rest of my stories.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Well folks, we have come to the final chapter of this little story. As I write this, it has become my first story to push past the 10,000 hit mark (Bonnie's Curse is sitting at just over 9,900 and gave it a good run near the end), and will most likely be the first to break 200 reviews. Not too shabby for a story I had no plans to do originally, and barely had any idea where I was going with it, other than a couple of key points. I thank each and every one of you who took the time to read, review, and enjoy this little tale, and I hope you'll stay with me for the ongoing adventures to come!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Twists and Turns of Love – Chapter 19

October 13th, 2005

"Ron, I really wish you'd work harder on your schoolwork. It's important!"

Ron just groaned as he leaned against a neighboring locker. "KP, the fine art of procrastination has served me quite well in the past, and will continue to serve me well in the future. Besides, why is it so important?"

Kim just looked at him, concern in her eyes. "It's important because I want us to go to the same college after high school, and you might not be able to if your grades don't pick up."

Ron sighed, looking down at his feet. "Fine… for you, I'll get my work done. But I'm really spoiling you, you know?"

Kim just laughed. "I know!"

At that moment, the screen before her came to life, the frowning expression on Wade's face telling her everything.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Finally got a lock on Drakken and Shego, they really went into hiding this time."

Kim just smirked, eager to get back at Shego for her comments before. "So how'd you get them then?"

Wade almost grinned. "You're going to love this… they stole the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer again!"

Ron just moaned. "Again? You'd think that guys smart like that could actually install a security system that is… well… secure?"

Wade just shook his head. "I thought they had, it all looked good. Somehow though, they were able to slip in and out with the device."

Kim placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, we'll get it back… again. Where are they now?"

Wade resumed typing, and a map quickly popped up on the screen. Looks like they're in some kind of time-share lair, over in Oregon. After it was stolen twice, I slipped a tracker on it, to make it easier to find. I've already got your ride waiting for you outside!"

Kim just smiled. "Thanks Wade. As always, you rock!"

Wade just grinned. "I do what I can."

Kim shut her locker, and grabbed Ron's hand. "We should get going."

A voice behind her interrupted her train of thought. "Oh look, the princess and the frog! I don't think he's gonna turn into that prince you've been looking for!"

With a flash, Kim turned around, with a none to pleasant look on her face. "Bonnie, I don't think…", halting only when Ron placeed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She's not worth it"

With a final look from Kim, she turns on her heel and storms down the hallway, her hand in Ron's, as they made their way out of the school. When the pair cleared the doors, Kim felt the need to vent. "That Bonnie… she just drives me so crazy! I mean, it's one thing to bug me, but to insult you like that, treat you like you're not even there, especially after what you've done for her…"

Ron just grinned. "It's no big KP. Bonnie just doesn't appreciate the Ron-shine the way you do! Come on, we should get going!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do we always have to go through the ventilation shafts? There has got to be an easier way!"

Kim just sighed, as she followed Ron through the metal ductwork. "Would you rather fight your way through a dozen henchmen?"

"Well… we usually end up fighting them anyways. Wouldn't it just save time?"

"Ron, can we discuss this…"

A loud explosion interrupted her, and the shockwave struck a moment later. The ventilation shaft rocked violently, and she could see Ron tossed upwards, bouncing off the top of the shaft. He landed with a crunch, but quickly scooted backwards, rubbing his arm and shoulder.

"Ron, are you all right?"

Ron winced. "Yeah, I'm good, just hit my shoulder when we got rocked. I'll be fine. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Something obviously exploded." Kim crept forward, until she found a grating that she could look down through, moving carefully in case the explosion had loosened the vent. Below her was a scene of devastation, as smoke billowed from a device in the corner, flames licking at the walls. A couple of henchmen, thrown clear of the explosion, lay on the ground, but Kim could see them stirring already. At the center of the confusion stood Drakken, appearing very irritated and upset. Though not nearly as upset as Shego appeared to be as she came storming through the door behind him.

"DRAKKEN! What the hell are you doing? I thought you had that device working already. That bloody thing is too damn dangerous to be playing around with like this!"

Drakken just brushed himself off, looking very distraught. "I thought I had! I took into account every variable, every possibility. It should have worked!"

"Well obviously you didn't account for everything! I don't even know why you wanted that bloody thing anyways, never causes anything but problems."

Kim could see Drakken looked hurt by that. "But Shego, this device has limitless possibilities! If I can just develop a compatible laser, I can use the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer to open a dimensional rift to any number of universes. The advancements we could discover are endless!"

Shego didn't look the least impressed. "I don't really care. Besides, we should get out of here anyways, Kim Possible and her sidekick will be here any minute, and that will be the end of your little experiment."

Kim knew an opening when she heard one, and kicked open the grate with ease. Before it could hit the ground, she had already fired her grappling hook to the support beam above her and dove. Adjusting her angle briefly, she swooped down, scooped the device in her arms, and glided back up against the opposite wall, bracing herself in the corner, keeping herself about fifteen feet off the ground. "Playtime's over!"

"KIM POSSIBLE?"

Shego just moaned. "Seriously Doc, you have got to stop being so surprised." With a grin, she lit her hands and glared up at the teen hero. "Time to play Princess!"

Kim just smiled, and quickly tossed the device to Ron, who had just finished shimmying out of the vent. "I so owe you for last time!"

With a leap, Kim rode the line down swinging directly to Shego, who stood her ground and waited, the smile never leaving her face. Kim let go as she reached the bottom of the swing. She had barely touched the ground when she almost bounced up, her legs driving forward and aimed at Shego's chest. The older woman just stepped backward, knocking the legs away, and aimed a chop for Kim's neck. The blow fell short as Kim twisted away, and the two opponents found themselves facing off.

The pair stood motionless, sizing each other up, waiting for the first to move, to make that fatal miscalculation, but the seconds stretched on. Finally, with a roar, Shego charged, driving her fists at both Kim's head and stomach. Both moves were blocked, and Kim returned the favour, only to find Shego not where she struck. Shego grabbed Kim's arm, but before she could do anything, Kim twisted, throwing her into the wall. Hardly fazed, Shego's hands flared brighter as she charged, a low growl emanating from her throat.

Kim was smiling as she blocked the anger-driven blows. "That temper is getting you into trouble again. Works for me though, makes this almost easy!"

Shego was almost swinging wildly as she replied through clenched teeth. "Yeah, it's not like the Ice Princess would understand how anger could drive someone. After all, how could someone as frigid as you possibly understand?"

Kim dove under a right to deliver her own kick upwards, which Shego blocked. "I am NOT frigid!"

Now Shego was smiling as she pressed an advantage. "Oh, but you've been denying that poor boyfriend of yours so much, it's hurting him! You can see it in his eyes. You know, he's starting to fill out nicely, maybe I could cure him of that frostbite you've given him? I think he'd like that!"

Kim blocked the ax handle kick, and pushed up, beginning to press the battle herself. "And what makes you think Ron would actually be interested in Drakken's sloppy seconds?"

"WHAT?" Shego paused briefly, and that proved a mistake, as Kim drove an elbow into her nose, drawing blood.

Kim continued pressing. "Oh come on, we both know you two are making with the mad jungle loving, no point denying it. Now, while the phrase wrong-sick comes to mind here, I guess if it makes you happy." Kim ducked a high kick and delivered a shot to Shego's solar plexus, driving her back further. "After all, blue… green… I guess you two could make a cute couple. Kids will look pretty weird, but who am I to judge!"

Shego rubbed her gut, eyes almost flaring, as she dove back into the fight. "I'm not doing Drakken!"

Kim just laughed as she blocked a low punch. "Oh come on, you guys must be like rabbits. I mean, that whole modulator thing had to come from somewhere. In fact, you probably started the whole thing! Not like he would have much of a chance to say no if you wanted to. Besides, he's lousy at everything else, can't take over the world, his inventions backfiring, can't fight, that must be the only reason you would stick around. He must be damn good in the sack! Come on, you can tell me, just between us girls?"

With a roar, Shego drove a kick hard into Kim's stomach, knocking her back and to the ground. Hands clenched, she advanced on her fallen opponent, only to stop when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled quickly, only to see the very pained look on Drakken's face as he cringed back. "WHAT?"

Drakken took another step back. "Umm… we really need to get out of here. Global Justice… they just arrived… we really should…"

Shego just glared at him, then back to Kim, who was watching the pair, a smile on her face. "Fine. Next time Princess, you and me settle this!" Grabbing Drakken, almost dragging him, she headed for the nearby ship, and quickly took off.

Kim resisted the urge to laugh as she watched them fly off, and turned back to see Ron, his face twisted in a look of sheer disgust. She walked up to him, waving a hand in his face. "Hello? Ron? You in there?"

He never moved, the look remaining on his face. "That was just… wrong! That was beyond wrong-sick! I'm going to have nightmares for weeks. You could have warned me you were going to say stuff like that."

Now Kim couldn't hold it in, and began almost giggling. "I'm sorry Ron, but I couldn't help it. Did you see her face? It was priceless!"

Ron just shook his head. "Wrong-sick I tell you!"

Kim just laughed again, and took the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer from him. "Come on Ron, we should get going. Besides, I'll make it up to you on the flight back. We have an hour till we get home, and I have a couple ideas that will help take your mind off the trauma I inflicted on you."

Ron's head turned at that, the expression lightening. "Make it up to me? Ideas?"

"Yup! I figured, start with a nice, light massage, and go from there."

A grin now broke out on Ron's face. "What trauma?"

Kim took his hand, and she practically had to run to keep up with him as they headed for the plane. "That's my Ron!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was leaning up against the locker while Kim grabbed her books for first period, and Kim smiled. "So, did I chase away all those bad thoughts from yesterday?"

Ron just grinned. "Most definitely! I had no idea you could do that with your hands like that."

Kim just looked at him. "OK, that almost sounded dirty."

Ron grin widened. "And when you mouth got in on the action…"

She slapped him playfully. "Ron! It was just a massage!"

"Oh, I know, but most people don't have the most beautiful woman in the world kissing their neck and shoulders while they are getting a massage."

Kim grinned at him, and with a quick look around to make sure they wouldn't get caught, grabbed Ron to her, pulling him in for a kiss. She held him there for longer than was safe, and when she pulled away, she could see the goofy grin on his face, the almost stunned look in his eyes.

"Hey Kim, hey Ron, how are you two doing today?"

The pair turned their heads to find Tara standing there, and both teens smiled. It was Kim who spoke first, since it looked like Ron wouldn't be able to speak for a couple minutes still. "We're doing good, just trying to spend some time together before we head for first class."

Ron could see by the expression on Tara's face that there was something wrong, and Ron snapped out of his reverie. "Tara, what's wrong?"

Tara seemed to fidget for a second. "I was wondering if you guys could help me with something, in room 107? It's kind of important!"

Kim and Ron shared a brief look. Obviously something was wrong. "No problem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Tied this directly into chapters 1 and 2 of Bonnie's Curse, just like I had planned to do. Now, I'm finishing up Life Changes next, and then the final mini, The Things Men Do. And after that, the moment you've all been clamoring for… Recovery!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Pwn Master Paladin – Yeah, that was so something I could see the Seniors doing!

MrDrP – Yeah, it would have been hard, but I can see Rufus giving up the cheese… if only for a little while!

the Desert Fox – Ahh, but first off, the Seniors are not real villains! They are rich people playing a game! Don't worry, I'm not going soft, just having fun with the prequel, going back to an almost classic KP feel. If you knew what I was planning on for the future…

campy – Yeah, it's hard when the other partner doesn't want to listen. Of course, if they are manacled to a wall…

SHADOW ANGUS – Ron in the dog house… almost sounds like a pun…

Commander Argus – I think of the Seniors more as… almost comedy relief than serious baddies.

dbzgtfan2004, Burpadski, and crazyboutbooks – Ahh… new fans… always a pleasure!

Charizardag – Ahh… your wish, my command!

Worker72 – Yeah, I was thinking about that. Would be kind of hard to give him all the islands with Castro there.

Momike – Glad you enjoy it so much, and make sure you keep up on the rest of the on-going series!

Wanderer3 – My bad, usually I'm good at identifying a region by how someone writes. Just made the move to Brampton myself.

mattb3671 - Yeah, but they can be funny at times.

As well as Anime master Inu


End file.
